Tartozni valakihez
by mrsppiton
Summary: SS/HG Kényszerházasság, csetepaték, terhesség, akció, bonyodalmak... Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1,2,3

-1-

A roxforti gyengélkedő ablakain besütött a Hold. Az egyik ágyon egy lány feküdt. Göndör barna haja szétterült a párnán, szeme csukva volt, mellkasa meg-megemelkedett a lassú lélegzetvételektől. Bal keze gyűrűs ujján egy aranykeretbe foglalt gyémántgyűrű volt, melyet megvilágított az ablakon beszűrődő fény.

Az ágya melletti széken egy férfi aludta nyugtalan álmát, melyből fel-felriadt, és aggódva nézte az ágyon fekvő alakot, aki hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét.

- Vi… vizet – suttogta elhaló hangon a lány.  
>A férfi felpattant és a szoba másik végében álló szekrényhez lépett, poharat vett elő.<br>- Aguamenti! – mormolta, majd óvatosan megemelte a lány fejét és a szájához emelte a vízzel teli kelyhet. – Óvatosan, Miss Granger, kis kortyokat igyon!  
>- Köszönöm, Piton professzor – mondta kábán Hermione, majd visszahanyatlott a párnára és újra elaludt.<p>

Perselus Piton kisimított néhány tincset tanítványa arcából, és megkönnyebbülve ült vissza a helyére.  
>Néhány órán át komolyan aggódott, hogy a lány nem éli túl, olyan súlyosak voltak a sérülései, de aggodalmát a világért sem vallotta volna be senkinek. Hibáztatta magát, a lány az ő felelőssége volt, átkozta magát, hogy nem vette észre a jeleket.<p>

Az arany-trió tagjai nem jelentek meg a délutáni bájitaltan órán, de Perselus nem gondolta volna, hogy a három barát készül valamire. Dühösen levont 20 pontot a griffendéltől, és kiadta az aznapi feladatot a csoportnak. Az óra felénél kicsapódott az ajtó, és McGalagony professzor rontott be rajta:  
>- Perselus, azonnal indulnunk kell! Potteréket megtámadták! Maguk azonnal menjenek a hálókörletükbe, további intézkedésig nem hagyhatják el azt! – kiáltotta idegesen az idős boszorka.<p>

Pitonnal kirohantak a teremből, közben McGalagony elhadarta a történteket:  
>- Potter, Weasley és Granger azt hitték megtalálták az egyik horcruxot, ezért szó nélkül kisétáltak a birtokról, Roxmorts felé tartottak, ám azzal nem számoltak, hogy a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny mit sem ér. Alecto és Amicus Carrow rájuk támadt, végül egyre többen jöttek, esélyük sem volt. Szerencsére Remus épp a birtok felé tartott, azonnal értesített minket. A többiek már ott vannak, de mindenkire szükség van!<p>

Ekkor már a birtok kapujában voltak, azonnal odahoppanáltak a csata helyszínére, ahol rengetegen voltak. Fenrir Greyback Lupinnal harcolt, a többiek – Weasleyék, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid, Harry, Ron és Ginny – pedig a csuklyás alakokra szórták az átkokat. Perselus távolabbra tekintett és meglátta, amint Bellatrix Lestrange Cruciatus-átokkal kínozza Hermionét.

- Crucio! Te kis mocskos sárvérű, megérdemled, amit kapsz. Harry Potter okos kis barátnője – sikította hisztérikusan nevetve a boszorkány.  
>Perselus egy pillanat alatt ott termett, átkok tucatját szórva az őrült nőre, aki azonban sikeresen elhoppanált.<br>- Átkozott némber! – kiáltotta dühtől eltorzult arccal, majd az eszméletlenül fekvő Hermionéhoz rohant. Karjaiba vette és élesztgetni próbálta a lányt, aki megkínzott arccal feküdt a kezei között.

Perselus a csatára pillantott. Már ők voltak fölényben, sok halálfalót kidöntött a harc, de volt, aki Bellatrix példáját követve elmenekült.  
>Gondolkodás nélkül a kastélyhoz hoppanált és gyors léptekkel felvitte a gyengélkedőbe Hermionét.<br>Mikor berontott az ajtón, Madam Pomfrey ijedten nézett az élettelen testre.  
>- Megkínozták Cruciatus-átokkal – mondta Piton színtelen hangon és egy ágyra fektette a lányt, majd elővette a pálcáját. – Stimula! – tőle szokatlan ijedtséggel nézett az asszonyra, mikor látta, hogy varázsigéje hatástalan.<br>- Itt a Stimula nem használ, Perselus – rázta szomorúan a fejét. – Menj, innentől rám bízhatod.

A professzor szó nélkül kirohant a szobából, hogy visszamenjen segíteni a Rend többi tagjának.  
>A javasasszony pálcájával különös varázsigéket mormolt és borogatásokat tett a lány elkínzott testére. Hermione egy pillanatra magához tért, Madam Pomfrey pedig kihasználta az időt, hogy belediktálja az életmentő elixírt. A lány újra eszméletét vesztve hanyatlott az ágyra.<p>

Nem sokkal később a csata résztvevői aggodalmasan özönlöttek be a gyengélkedőre.  
>Poppy Dumbledore, McGalagony és Piton kivételével mindenkit kiparancsolt a szobából.<br>- Szerencsére senki másnak nem esett bántódása. Miss Granger hogy van? – kérdezte az igazgató.  
>- Nem fogok hazudni. Nagyon rossz állapotban van – mondta megtörten a javasasszony.<br>- Túl fogja élni? – Piton elfehéredve állt egy székbe kapaszkodva.  
>- Minden az éjszakán múlik. Mindent megtettem, amit lehet.<br>- Itt maradok vele.  
>- Perselus, ez igazán nem szükséges, én vagyok a házvezető tanára… - kezdte McGalagony.<br>- Én pedig a leendő férje vagyok, Minerva – sziszegte a professzor.  
>- Minerva, Perselusnak igaza van – mondta Dumbledore. Mindketten együttérzően néztek Pitonra és az ágyon fekvő Hermionéra, majd kimentek a szobából.<br>- Három óránként cserélni kell a borogatást a testén. Csoda, hogy másnak nem esett baja! – mondta és fejét rázva ő is elhagyta a szobát.

Most pedig itt ült, szemét az alvó lányra függesztve, akit csak a birtokról beszűrődő fény világított meg, és már tudta, hogy Hermione túl van az életveszélyen. Ez hatalmas megkönnyebbüléssel árasztotta el.

Másnap reggel, mikor Hermione felébredt, először nem értette, hogy került a gyengélkedőre, de sajgó teste eszébe juttatta az előző napi csatát. Oldalra pillantva, meglepődve látta, hogy bájitaltanára az ágya melletti széken, fejét furcsán oldalra döntve alszik. Hermione óvatosan megérintette a kezét, mire Perselus azonnal felriadt.

- Maga egész éjjel itt volt mellettem, Piton professzor? – kérdezte csodálkozva a lány.  
>- Én hoztam fel a kastélyba, nagyon súlyos volt az állapota, kötelességemnek éreztem, hogy vigyázzak önre.<br>- Vigyázzon? Aggódott értem, professzor? – Hermionénak kikerekedett a szeme.  
>- Aggódtam, mint a tanára, és mint az a személy, aki felelős magáért. Jobban van, Miss Granger?<br>- Igen, bár vannak még fájdalmaim, de érzem, hogy rendbe fogok jönni.  
>- Remek. Hívom Madam Pomfreyt, a többi az ő dolga – Perselus felállt és gyors léptekkel az ajtóhoz ment. A keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor Hermione megszólalt:<br>- Piton professzor… Köszönöm. Maga nélkül valószínűleg már nem élnék.  
>- Mint mondtam, én csak a kötelességemet teljesítettem. Viszlát, Miss Granger – mondta, és rá sem nézve a lányra elhagyta a szobát.<p>

-2-

A _Rúnafordítás mesterfokon_ hangos puffanással landolt a gyengélkedő padlóján, Hermione pedig verejtékezve riadt fel visszatérő rémálmából, melyben minden vizsgájára T-t vagy B-t kapott.

Mikor tudatosult benne, hogy mindez csak rossz álom volt, pálcájával magához vette a könyvét, és folytatta a fordítást. Már két hete feküdt a gyengélkedőn, és amint jobban lett, azzal töltötte napjait, hogy lemaradását pótolja. Barátai minden nap meglátogatták, de mivel délutánig óráik voltak, Hermionénak bőven volt ideje a tanulásra. Épp egy igen bonyolult mondatnál tartott, amikor kopogtattak a gyengélkedő ajtaján. Ránézett a faliórára, délután két óra volt, a barátai jóval később szoktak jönni.

- Szabad! – mondta tétován.  
>- Szervusz Hermione! Látom, egyre jobban vagy! Ez remek hír! – Dumbledore mosolygott rá az ajtóból.<br>- Igen, már elmúltak a fájdalmaim, Madam Pomfrey szerint ma délután végre elhagyhatom a gyengélkedőt. Köszönöm, hogy érdeklődik, Dumbledore professzor!  
>- Igazság szerint nem pusztán az egészséged felől jöttem érdeklődni. Szeretném, ha ma este feljönnél az irodámba, mert komoly dolgokról kell beszélgetnünk. Most mennem kell, de vacsora után várlak a szobámban. A jelszó: csokibéka. – Az igazgató mindig vidám szeme komor volt. Hermionét rossz érzés fogta el.<p>

A délután további részében képtelen volt a tanulásra koncentrálni, folyton azon gondolkozott, vajon mit akarhat vele megbeszélni az igazgató. Végül arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg a kihágásuk miatt akar komoly büntetést kiszabni rá és barátaira.

Amikor az óra elütötte a négyet, mozgolódás hallatszott a csendes folyosón, pár pillanattal később pedig Harry, Ron és Ginny jelentek meg a helyiségben.  
>- Sziasztok! Annyira örülök, hogy végre itt vagytok, már majdnem megőrültem az egyedülléttől! – derült fel az arca, mikor meglátta barátait.<br>- De ma végre elmehetsz innen, mi pedig segítünk neked összepakolni a dolgaidat – ült mellé nevetve Ginny, és egy pálcaintéssel elcsomagolta Hermione holmiját.  
>- Most már nincs más dolgunk, mint Madam Pomfrey engedélyére várni. Bár, ha belegondolok fiúk, hogy mi vár ránk ma este, inkább itt maradnék… - csóválta a fejét Hermione.<br>- Ránk? Miért, mi vár ránk? – kérdezte Harry és Ron szinte egyszerre.  
>- Gondolhattam volna, hogy nektek ennyi év után már meg sem kottyan egy újabb büntetőfeladat, de én még mindig olyan rosszul érzem magam miatta, mint elsőben – mondta rosszallóan a lány. - Csak remélni merem, hogy nem a trófeateremben kell majd az ezüstöket tisztogatnunk Friccsel.<br>- Állj! Hermione, te miről beszélsz? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
>- Dumbledore délután szólt, hogy este vár az irodájában, valami nagyon komoly üggyel kapcsolatban. Arra jutottam, hogy csakis a múltkori dolog miatt lehet. Hiszen csatába torkollott, amikor legutóbb elhagytuk a birtokot. Utólag visszagondolva, nagyon felelőtlenül viselkedtünk.<p>

Ron fejét rázva nézett Hermionéra:  
>- Nekünk Dumbledore erről egy szót sem szólt, pedig ma reggel szembe jött velünk a folyosón. A büntetésünket pedig már megkaptuk, hiszen tudod, hogy mindhárman el vagyunk tiltva a roxmortsi hétvégéktől és nem hagyhatjuk el a birtokot – húzta el a száját a fiú.<br>- Szerencse, hogy ennyivel megúsztátok, Ron. Ez a büntetés semmi, ahhoz képest, ami történhetett volna veletek… - borzongott meg Ginny.  
>- De akkor mit akarhat velem megbeszélni Dumbledore professzor? – értetlenkedett Hermione.<br>- Majd este megtudjuk, addig ne törd ezen a fejedet! Inkább elmesélem a legújabb pletykát a Walpurgis Leányainak énekeséről – kacsintott barátnőjére Ginny.

A továbbiakban vidáman tárgyalták a varázsvilág leghíresebb zenekarának botrányait, egészen addig, amíg Madam Pomfrey pontban hat órakor megjelent, hogy alaposan megvizsgálja Hermionét.  
>- Úgy látom, minden rendben van, elmehetsz, de a gyógyító elixírt még legalább egy hétig innod kell, mert a fájdalmaid csak így fognak teljesen elmúlni. Van még az elixírből? Ha nincsen, sürgősen menj le Piton professzorhoz, hogy elkészítse neked!<br>Hermione nem akarta mondani a javasasszonynak, hogy a főzet már reggel elfogyott, mert nem szívesen találkozott volna a bájitaltanárral történtek után.  
><em>Majd csak kibírom elixír nélkül is, hiszen már most sincsenek nagy fájdalmaim<em> – gondolta a lány.

- Még van egy teli üveg fájdalomcsillapítóm – hazudta. – Köszönöm, amit tett értem, Madam Pomfrey, maga nélkül valószínűleg már nem élnék.  
>- Te pedig vigyázz magadra! Nem szeretnélek a jövőben a gyengélkedő közelében látni! – mondta kedvesen a javasasszony.<br>A négy jó barát felment a klubhelyiségbe, Hermione vett egy frissítő fürdőt, majd a nagyterem felé vették az útjukat, hiszen már vacsoraidő volt. Útközben találkoztak Neville-lel és Lunával, így együtt folytatták útjukat.

A vacsorát vidáman fogyasztották el, Hermione örült, hogy végre minden visszakerült a rendes kerékvágásba. Sokan odamentek hozzá, és a hogyléte felől érdeklődtek, hiszen hetekig kimaradt az iskolából, ám Neville-en, Lunán és Dracón kívül senkinek nem beszélt a horcruxokról és az őt ért támadásról.  
>A kapcsolatuk Malfoyjal egy évvel korábban, hatodévben rendeződött, amikor egy roxmortsi hétvége során Harryt és barátait megtámadta néhány halálfaló. Draco, aki apja nyomására sem kötelezte el magát a sötét oldal felé, az utolsó pillanatban érkezett, és életét kockára téve harcolt Harryék oldalán, ezzel bebizonyítva, hogy méltó az arany-trió barátságára és a Főnix rendjének tagságára.<p>

Miután végzett az vacsorával, Hermione felment az igazgatói irodához, ahol a kopogtatásra beinvitálták. Dumbledore a székében ült.  
>- Jó estét, Hermione! Kérlek, foglalj helyet. Azért hívtalak ide titeket, mert fontos dolgokat kell ma megbeszélnünk.<br>- Minket? – értetlenkedett Hermione. Dumbledore a szoba legtávolabbi sarka felé mutatott: Perselus Piton karba tett kézzel állt az ablaknak támaszkodva. Olyan mereven nézte Hermionét, hogy a lány hátán végigfutott a hideg. – Jó estét, Piton professzor! Elnézést, nem vettem észre önt – sütötte le a szemét.  
>Piton továbbra sem szólt egy szót sem, de tekintetét még mindig a lányéba fúrta.<br>- A múltkori támadás a ti felelőtlenségetekből következett be, ám botorság lenne azt állítani, hogy ez nem ismétlődhet meg akkor is, amikor engedéllyel hagyjátok el az iskola területét, vagy bármely más védett helyet – kezdett bele Dumbledore. – A halálfalók nem csak Harryre vadásznak, hanem igyekeznek mindenkit eltávolítani a közeléből, így ti, a barátai egyre nagyobb veszélybe kerültök, ráadásul Bellatrix Lestrange nem először támadt már rád, súlyos sérüléseket okozva neked. Ront és családját kevésbé fenyegeti az a veszély, hogy Voldemort végezne velük, hiszen az aranyvért nagyra becsüli, az ő esetükben gyilkolás helyett inkább attól kell félni, hogy átkokkal megpróbálja megtörni őket. Természetesen ez a veszély jelenleg nem áll fenn, hiszen minden biztonsági intézkedést bevezettünk ahhoz, hogy őket és a rend többi tagját is kellő védelemben részesítsük – nyugtatta meg az igazgató, mikor látta a lány rémült arcát. – Mint tudjuk, a te esetedre is van megoldás, ami bár nem ad teljes védelmet, ám az ősi varázslatnak hála jóval nagyobb biztonságban leszel, mint most. Már ha úgy döntesz, hogy meghozod ezt az áldozatot a saját érdekedben – tette gyorsan hozzá.  
>- Dumbledore professzor, ezzel arra céloz… a végső megoldásra? – Hermione hangja megremegett.<p>

Amikor az igazgató némán bólintott, a lány elvesztette tartását, magába roskadva ült a széken. Mindenre gondolt, csak erre nem.  
>Még mindig élénken élt benne az egy évvel ezelőtti beszélgetése az igazgatóval, azon a hétvégén, amikor a halálfalók megtámadták őket a Roxmortsban.<p>

_Későre járt, már sötétedett, mikor ő, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville és Luna kiléptek a Három seprűből a szokatlanul kihalt utcára. Ahogy kiléptek, fél tucat álarcos jelent meg, körbevéve őket. Az átkok villámgyorsan repkedni kezdtek, Harryre két halálfaló támadt egyszerre. Ekkor a semmiből Draco Malfoy termett ott, kábító átkával leterítve az egyiket, aki Harryre támadt. Az iskolából is hamar megérkezett a segítség, két halálfalót sikerült elfogniuk, a többi elmenekült, ám Hermione, Ginnyvel és Dracóval együtt itt is szerencsétlenül megsérült.  
>Mindhárman a gyengélkedőre kerültek, itt látogatta meg őt Dumbledore és Piton, mikor már jobban lett.<br>Az igazgató akkor elmondta, hogy létezik egy ősi varázslat, ami hasonlít ahhoz, amelyet Féregfark alkalmazott Voldemortnál, mikor az újjászületett. Féregfark akkor Harry vérét vette, hogy ura erősebbé és védettebbé váljon.  
>- Ennek a varázslatnak egy másik változata az, amikor valaki az ellenségével házasodik, ami által védettebb lesz. Mint tudjuk – mondta Dumbledore –, Perselus már nem halálfaló, ám úgy hiszem a Sötét Jegy a karján képes megtéveszteni a varázslatot.<br>- Úgy gondolja, Dumbledore professzor, hogy erre szükség lesz? – kérdezte Hermione.  
>- Ha most nem is, de a közeljövőben, igen. Most mennem kell, hozzátok meg a döntést, Perselus – mondta az igazgató és elhagyta a szobát.<br>- Piton professzor, maga megtenné ezt értem? – kérdezte kikerekedett szemmel Hermione.  
>- Ha feltétlenül szükséges, megteszem, de csak abban az esetben, ha más nem tud segíteni magán. Úgy vélem, erre jelen esetben semmi szükség nincs, ha maga is így gondolja, akkor a beszélgetést befejezettnek tekintem.<br>Hermione bólintott. Perselus keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor visszafordult, és egy dobozkát vett elő talárja zsebéből.  
>- Ezt mostantól hordania kell! Ha bajban van, ez a gyűrű jelezni fogja nekem. Nagyon vigyázzon rá, Granger! Ez Piton család ékszergyűjteményének egyik legszebb darabja.<br>Hermione kinyitotta a dobozt, és megpillantotta a legcsodálatosabb ékszert, amit valaha látott, egy aranykeretbe foglalt gyémántgyűrűt.  
>- Ez gyönyörű! De miért pont ezt adja nekem, ha olyan nagy becsben tartja, professzor? – kérdezte Hermione.<br>- Azért, mert ha valaha úgy esne, hogy tényleg a hozzám kell jönnie, akkor olyan ékszert fog viselni, amely a feleségemhez méltó – mondta Piton, miközben megfogta a kezét és az ujjára húzta a gyűrűt._

Most pedig ott ült az igazgatói szobában, és képtelen volt értelmesen gondolkodni.  
>-Dumbledore professzor, maga most azt várja tőlem, hogy ebben a bonyolult ügyben azonnal döntsek? Egyáltalán milyen lenne az életem ezután? Hol fogok élni, be kell fejeznem a tanulmányaimat? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten a lány.<br>- Természetesen nem kell itt és most döntened, Hermione. De az idő szorít, és a saját érdekedben minél hamarabb választanod kell. A részletek pedig nem az én hatásköröm, ezt Perselusszal kell megbeszélnetek, hiszen felnőtt emberek vagytok, a ti életetekről van szó – biccentett az igazgató.

Hermione fejében teljes volt a káosz. Tudta, hogy erre a kérdésre előbb utóbb válaszolnia kell majd, hiszen már így is sokáig húzták a dolgot, egészen addig, amíg mostanra elkerülhetetlenné vált a döntés. Ráadásul akárhányszor lenézett a kezére, a gyűrű emlékeztette minderre. Mégis olyan valószerűtlen volt az egész szituáció, mintha kívülállóként figyelné az eseményeket.  
>Felállt a székéből, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a szobában, hogy értelmesen tudjon gondolkodni. Dumbledore összeérintette ujjai hegyét, és ő is gondolataiba mélyedt.<p>

Miközben Hermione tépelődött, a szoba sarkából felcsattant egy hang:  
>- Igazán lekötelezne, Granger, ha abbahagyná ezt az idióta járkálást, amit már vagy tíz perce művel. Ha sétálgatni támad kedve, akkor menjen le a parkba, bár megjegyzem, ha ilyen késői órákban ott találom, akkor kapásból ötven ponttal lesz szegényebb a háza – gúnyolódott Piton, aki az este folyamán először szólalt meg Hermione jelenlétében.<p>

- Maga egy lehetetlen ember! Képtelenség lenne együtt élni magával! – vágott vissza dühösen a lány. – De meghoztam a döntésemet: feleségül megyek önhöz.  
>Hermione évek óta először látott teljes döbbenetet professzora mindig merev és szigorú arcán. Perselus ellökte magát a faltól, és Hermionéhoz lépett:<br>- Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan – sziszegte. – Pokollá fogom tenni az életét, Granger.  
>- De legalább védve leszek, és így nagyobb hasznára leszek a Rendnek is. Az életemet pedig csak a háború végéig keserítheti meg, az egyesség tudtommal csak erre az időre szól – nézett bátran a szemébe Hermione. – Amennyiben nincs más megbeszélnivalónk, akkor távoznék, Dumbledore professzor.<br>- Rendben, Hermione, a részleteket már Perselusszal kell megbeszélned – bólintott az igazgató. – Jó éjszakát!

Hermione olyan gyorsan hagyta el a szobát, ahogy csak tudta. Érezte, hogy nem tudja már sokáig játszani a bátor griffendélest Pitonnal szemben. Rettentően bántotta a férfi ellenszenve és elutasítása. Bár magának is alig merte bevallani, felnézett a férfira tudása és bátorsága miatt, szívesen hallgatta az órákon, mikor mély baritonján magyarázott. Barátaival ellentétben, ő mindig is megbízott Pitonban, de nem csak azért, mert Dumbledore is hitt benne. Volt valami a szemében, ami miatt Hermione tudta, hogy Piton nem rossz ember, csak sokat szenvedett már életében.  
>Gondolataiból a Kövér Dáma álmos morgása zökkentette ki. Észre sem vette, hogy már megérkezett a klubhelyiséghez. Gyorsan elmondta a jelszót, és belépett. Harry, Ron és Ginny várták őt a kihalt szobában.<p>

- Végre megjöttél! – kiáltott fel Ron. – El sem tudtuk képzelni, mi tarthat ennyi ideig.  
>- Miről akart veled beszélni Dumbledore? – kérdezte izgatottan Ginny.<br>Hermione nem tudta, hogy mondja el nekik, hogy napokon belül Perselus Piton felesége lesz. Barátai tudták, mit jelent a gyűrű a kezén, de mindig bíztatták, hogy sosem lesz szükség arra, hogy a bájitaltanár feleségeként hordja azt. Már nem gyűlölték Pitont, és tetteivel bebizonyította, hogy a Rend oldalán áll, Hermione mégis félt barátai reakciójától.

Végül úgy döntött, kertelés nélkül kimondja a választ:  
>- Javasolta, hogy a biztonságom érdekében menjek hozzá Pitonhoz. Igent mondtam – felelte, mire barátai egy emberként ugrottak fel. – Tudtam, hogy így fogtok reagálni, én sem tenném másképp. De nagy szükségem van a támogatásotokra, kész agyrém, ami most velem történik.<br>- Mi mindig melletted fogunk állni, akárhogy is döntesz! – ölelte meg Harry, Ron és Ginny pedig bólogattak.  
>- Piton is ott volt? Ő mit mondott? – kérdezte Ginny.<br>- A szokásos gúnyos megjegyzéseitől eltekintve nem mondott semmi érdemlegeset. Tudom butaság, de azt hiszem már csak azért is igent mondtam, hogy őt bosszantsam. Ezek után közölte, hogy pokollá fogja tenni az életemet – nevetett fel Hermione. – Csakhogy én nem tartozom azok közé, akik félnek tőle, így hát ezt elengedtem a fülem mellett. Mást egyelőre nem tudok, a részleteket vele kell majd megbeszélnem később.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy Piton valaha ekkora áldozatot fog hozni bárkiért is. Sőt, ő az utolsó ember, akiről ilyet feltételeztem volna – csóválta a fejét Harry.  
>- Tudom, mennyit tesz és tett értem, pedig még csak nem is kedvel…<br>- Látszólag! – mondta sejtelmesen Ginny.  
>Ron nem bírta ki, elnevette magát.<br>- Ezzel meg mire célzol? – hahotázott. – Hogy Piton bárkit és képes legyen szeretni? Képtelenség!  
>- Egyáltalán nem az! – csattant fel Ginny. – Ráadásul Hermione sem gyerek már, hanem egy művelt és nagyon okos felnőtt nő.<br>Hermione hálás volt barátainak, de úgy érezte túl sok minden történt ahhoz, hogy ezt a vitát tovább hallgassa.  
>- Ne haragudjatok, de lefekszem. Köszönöm, hogy velem vagytok, nálatok jobb barátokat keresve sem találhatnék – mosolyodott el, és sorban megölelte mindhármukat.<p>

*

Hermione éles fájdalomra riadt fel, rettentően fájt az oldala. Ismerte a forrását is, a támadás közben szerzett átkok miatt volt. Eszébe jutott, hogy Madam Pomfreynak azt mondta, van még egy teli üveg fájdalomcsillapítója. Most még kevésbé vágyott lemenni Pitonhoz segítségért, mint akkor. Úgy döntött vár, idővel majd elmúlik a fájdalom.

Azonban nem így lett, fél óra elteltével is rosszul érezte magát. Hullámokban tört rá a kín, egyszer enyhén, máskor pedig olyan erővel, hogy úgy érezte el fog ájulni.  
>Tudta, hogy nem fog magától elmúlni, csak annyi ereje volt, hogy felvegye a köntösét, és elindult Piton lakosztálya felé. Útközben a nagyóra elütötte az éjfélt. Hermione remélte, hogy a professzor még nem alszik. Végre elérte a lakosztály ajtaját, bekopogott, néhány másodperc elteltével pedig kinyílt az ajtó.<p>

- Mi a… - kezdett bele, de mikor meglátta, hogy Hermione szinte összecsuklik, azonnal tudta, hogy nagy a baj, így karjaiba kapta a lányt, bevitte és a zöld bársonykanapéra fektette.  
>- A fájdalomcsillapító elixír… - nyöszörögte elhaló hangon a lány.<br>Piton sarkon fordult és eltűnt egy ajtó mögött. Néhány pillanattal később megjelent, kezében egy üvegcsével és egy pohár vízzel. Kis adagot töltött a pohárba a fájdalomcsillapítóból, majd odaadta Hermionénak.  
>- Mindet igya meg! – utasította. – Utána pedig elmesélhetné, hogyan engedte ki Poppy a gyengélkedőről a főzet nélkül.<br>Piton leült vele szemben, kezét karba téve. Hermione gyorsan megitta a főzetet, és várta a hatást, ami néhány perc múlva el is jött.  
>- Várom a magyarázatát, Granger <em>kisasszony<em> – mondta, erősen megnyomva az utolsó szót.  
>Hermione nagy levegőt vett:<br>- Azt mondtam neki, hogy van még egy üveg elixírem, mert nem akartam lejönni magához, gondoltam kibírom a főzet nélkül is.  
>- Gondolta, hogy kibírja… - Piton hangja csöpögött a gúnytól. – Hát igen, a híres griffendéles bátorság. Bár a helyzetét elnézve inkább botorság… Végül pedig mégis rákényszerült, hogy ilyen késői órán megzavarjon.<br>- Sajnálom, professzor – sütötte le a szemét Hermione. Tudta, hogy illetlenség volt részéről ilyen későn rátörni Pitonra.  
>- Érdekelne, miképpen akar a feleségem lenni, ha a fájdalmat is szívesebben vállalja, csak hogy ne kelljen látnia engem. Hogy akar így velem élni?<p>

Hermione azt hitte rosszul hall.  
>- Hogy magával élni? Azt hittem ez az esküvő csak formaság, meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy együtt kellene laknunk.<br>- Hát persze, hogy meg sem fordult! Gondolkozzon, Granger! – ugrott fel Perselus. – Ha mi összeházasodunk, az nem csak a mi dolgunk lesz. A minisztériumra is tartozni fog bizonyos szempontból. Mivel maga már nagykorú, ezért semmi törvénytelenséget nem követünk el, de a minisztérium nagyon ellenzi az érdekházasságokat, ezért kénytelenek leszünk betartani a formaságokat, mert ha valaki tudomást szerez a frigy eredeti okáról, akkor nemcsak hogy lőttek a maga védelmének, de eljárást is indíthatnak ellenünk, az pedig végképp nem hiányzik. De az évek alatt lezajlott kihágások és önkéntes mentőakciók után, amelyeket a barátaival követett el, hogy is várhatnám el magától, hogy gondolkodjon, mielőtt cselekszik? – tajtékzott Piton.

Hermione nem tudta mit is mondjon. Tudta, hogy tanárának haragja jogos, most tudatosult benne, mekkora áldozatot készül hozni érte a férfi. Érezte, hogy könnyek lepik el a szemét.  
>Felállt, odalépett a férfihoz, félve megfogta a kezét és megszorította:<br>- Köszönöm. – Mást nem tudott mondani. Érezte Piton kezének melegét, az ujjakat, ahogy a keze köré fonódtak. Egyre inkább fojtogatta a sírás, ezért elengedte Perselus kezét, felkapta az elixírt az asztalról és gyors léptekkel elhagyta a szobát. 

-3-

Másnap reggel Hermione vidáman ébredt. Szombat volt, és végre bepótolhatta a gyengélkedőn töltött időt a barátaival. Azonban amikor eszébe jutott, mi történt előző nap, menten elszállt a jókedve. A gondolat, hogy hamarosan egy olyan ember mellett kell élnie, aki ki nem állhatja őt, elvette a lelkesedését, így hát fejére húzta a takarót és megpróbált tovább aludni.

Már majdnem elnyomta az álom, mikor kopogtattak az ablakán. Egy kuvik volt az, csőrében egy levéllel. Lustán kikászálódott az ágyából, és átvette az üzenetet a madártól.

_Fél óra múlva várom a lakosztályomban.  
>P. Piton<em>

- Nagyszerű! – morogta Hermione, és készülődni kezdett.  
>A megbeszélt időpontban már ott is volt Piton ajtaja előtt. Bekopogott, bentről pedig beinvitálták. A professzor az asztala mögött ült. Ő sem tűnt túl vidámnak, még önmagához képest sem. Arca pedig elnyúzott volt, mintha egész éjjel nem aludt volna. Hermione úgy érezte, elnézést kell kérnie tőle az előző esti zavarásért, de Piton, mintha megérezte volna, mit akar mondani, beléfojtotta a szót.<p>

- Foglaljon helyet, Granger! – mutatott az íróasztal előtti fotelok egyikére. – Meg kell beszélnünk az esküvő részleteit. Szorít az idő, szombatig már csak néhány napunk van. Gondolom, tudja, hogy a mágikus esküvők semmivel sem különbek a muglik által kötötteknél.  
>Hermione bólintott, hiszen részt vett Bill és Fleur esküvőjén, látta, hogy ezek a ceremóniák nem különböznek egymástól a két társadalomban.<br>- Szűk körű menyegzőre gondoltam, főként a Rend tagjaival. Van ellenvetése?  
>- Nem, dehogy! Egyáltalán nem akarok nagy felhajtást, és gondolom maga sem. De ezt az egészet meg kell szervezni, ami még így sem kis feladat…<br>- Azt bízza rám. Van valami különleges kívánsága?  
>Hermione teljesen meglepődött Piton nagyvonalúságán.<br>- Miért ilyen kedves velem, professzor? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.  
>- Tudtommal a tetteimet nem kell megindokolnom önnek. Van kívánsága, vagy nincs?<br>- Nincs semmi – mondta Hermione.  
>- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Ami az új otthonát illeti, kezdje el összecsomagolni a holmija nagy részét, késő délután ugyanis átvisszük a Prince-kúriába azokat. Szeretném, ha ezt a hétvégét ott töltené, mert az iskola mellett nem lesz ideje megismerni a házat és a birtokot, nekem pedig semmi kedvem pesztrálni és kísérgetni magát.<br>- Töltsem ott a hétvégét? – tétovázott Hermione. – Teljesen egyedül?  
>Perselus égnek emelte a tekintetét:<br>- Természetesen velem, Granger.

Hermionénak semmi kedve nem volt barátai nélkül tölteni a hétvégét, azonban elismerte, hogy jobb, ha megismerkedik leendő életével. Úgy döntött, Pitonnal tart, ott legalább egyedül lehet a gondolataival, a bájitaltanár valószínűleg felé sem fog nézni.

- Rendben, uram, mikor indulunk? – mondta végül Hermione.  
>- Késő délután. Öt órakor legyen az előcsarnokban! – ezzel felállt, jelezve, hogy részéről befejezettnek tekinti a beszélgetést.<br>A lány a nagyterembe ment, hogy megreggelizzen, ahol a korai időpont miatt csak néhány diák tartózkodott. Elvett egy pirítóst az egyik tálcáról, és megkente eperlekvárral.

- Remélem, nem zavarok – érintette meg egy kéz a vállát. Hermione azonnal felismerte a hangot.  
>- Te sosem zavarsz, Draco! Hogy vagy?<br>- Inkább arról beszéljünk, hogy te hogy vagy – mondta a fiú, miközben helyet foglalt mellette. – Olyan gondterhelt arccal ültél itt, hogy komolyan megijesztettél. Mi a baj?

Hermione tudta, hogy Dracónak tényleg mindent elmondhat. A fiú teljesen levetette a régi személyiségét, amelyet apja kényszerített rá, és számtalanszor bizonyította, hogy tényleg az ő oldalukon áll, ám semmi kedve nem volt az előtte álló megpróbáltatásokról beszélni. Komótosan megkent még egy pirítóst, miközben Draco türelmesen várt. Végül kibökte:  
>- Feleségül megyek a keresztapádhoz.<br>Dracónak leesett az álla. Hermione úgy látta, a fiú jobban meglepődött, mint Harryék, bár ez nem volt meglepő, hiszen ő nem tudott az egyességről. Elgondolkozott, hány ilyen döbbent arckifejezéssel kell még majd találkoznia az elkövetkezendő napokban. Arra jutott, hogy sokkal, és ez egyáltalán nem villanyozta fel.

- Te viszonyt folytatsz a keresztapámmal? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. – Na, jó, nem mintha túlzottan meglepődnék, végül is láttam, hogy nézel rá órákon, és a Rend gyűlésein. De sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ő és te…  
>- Draco, most fejezd be! – ripakodott rá Hermione, olyan hangosan, hogy néhány fej feléjük fordult. Jóval halkabban folytatta. – Természetesen, nem folytatok semmiféle viszonyt vagy kapcsolatot Piton professzorral. Ez egy megállapodás. Gyakorlatilag megmenti az életemet – mondta a lány, és mindent elmesélt az ősi varázslatról és az előző este történéseiről Dracónak.<p>

Mikor a történet végéhez ért, a fiú elgondolkozva ült néhány percig, majd megszólalt:  
>- Tudod, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ezt megteszi érted, vagy akárki másért. Úgy hiszem, Dumbledore, az anyja, és talán én vagyunk az a néhány ember, akikért képes bizonyos dolgokra.<br>- Azért vedd figyelembe azt is, hogy ez a varázslat kétoldalú. Ő ugyanúgy védettebb lesz tőle… – mondta Hermione, bár előre tudta, hogy mi lesz Draco válasza erre. Nem tévedett, a fiú úgy nézett rá, mint egy elmebetegre.  
>- Hermione, csak remélni merem, hogy ezt te sem gondolod komolyan! Perselus szinte az utolsó ember, akinek szüksége van ilyen, hozzá képest eléggé gyenge védelemre. Kiváló varázsló, és olyan jó okklumentor, hogy képes volt megtéveszteni még a Sötét Nagyurat is. Ezek után nem gondolhatod, hogy…<br>- Tudom, Draco igazad van – intette le fáradtan Hermione. – De kérlek, ne beszéljünk erről, ha a professzor akarja, majd egy nap elmondja az okát. Teljesen felesleges feltételezésekbe bocsátkozni.

A mardekáros szívesen boncolgatta volna még a kérdést, de látva a lány arcát, úgy döntött, inkább nem teszi.  
>- Rendben, szóval nála töltöd a hétvégét? – váltott gyorsan témát.<br>- Igen, ahogy mondod. Szerinted mennyi csomagom fér el egy denevérbarlangban? – ironizált Hermione.  
>- Úgy látom, fogalmad sincs róla, micsoda fényűzés vár rád – nevetett fel Draco. – Jóllehet, ahhoz a Perselus Pitonhoz, akit bájitaltan órákon látsz, jobban illene egy sötét kis lyuk, azonban a keresztapám a magánéletben egy igazi úriember. Tényleg az, ne vágj ilyen arcot! – mondta, látva a lány arckifejezését. – Ráadásul híres aranyvérű család sarja, és nem mellesleg rettentően gazdag. De ezt majd te is meg fogod látni este. Tudod, Hermione, szerintem sokan lennének a helyedben. Fényűző élet vár rád, és egy olyan férfi, aki, úgy tudom, nagyon népszerű a nők körében…<br>Ez már sok volt Hermionénak nem bírta tovább, horkantva felnevetett.

- Mi most ugyanarról az emberről beszélünk?  
>- Miért játszod az ártatlant, Hermione? Mondtam már, hogy pontosan látom, hogy mennyiszer megakad rajta a szemed…<br>- Ez nyilvánvalóan azért van, mert eltűnődök, és nem figyelem, hova nézek.  
>- A tekinteted pedig <em>véletlenül<em> mindig rajta időzik el, igaz? – vigyorgott Draco.  
>- Ide figyelj, Malfoy… – Hermione kezdte nagyon zavarban érezni magát.<br>- Ó, hirtelen újra Malfoy lettem! – kiáltott fel tettetett sértettséggel a fiú. – Ne haragudj, nem bosszantalak tovább, mert a barátom vagy, bár bevallom, kicsit azért jól esett – nevetett. – Vedd úgy, hogy ezt azért az orrba vágásért kapod, ami harmadikban történt.  
>- Igazi mardekáros vagy – csóválta fejét Hermione. – Egyébként, ne aggódj, nem haragszom.<br>- Talán csak nem azért, mert volt abban igazság, amit mondtam? – cukkolta tovább a fiú.  
>- Jól van, talán volt benne igazság, magam sem tudom – mondta megadóan.<p>

Tényleg nem tudta, mit gondol pontosan Pitonról, Draco szavai pedig elgondolkoztatták. Nem ismerte tanárának azt az arcát, amit a fiú lefestett neki, de Malfoy kíváncsivá tette.  
>- Szóval, Piton tényleg egy nőcsábász? – kérdezte Hermione.<br>- Annak azért nem nevezném, de volt néhány nő az életében. Azonban úgy tudom, számára mindegyik jelentéktelen volt, ezért sosem gondolta senki, hogy nősülésre adja a fejét.  
>- Ez némileg megnyugtat. Legalább nem kell attól tartanom, hogy a halálfalók mellett féltékeny boszorkányok is az életemre fognak törni – nevetett a lány.<p>

Közben Harryék is megérkeztek, reggeli után pedig mindannyian felmentek a klubhelyiségbe, amely szinte üres volt, mert szombat lévén a legtöbben Roxmortsban voltak. Draco, Luna, Ginny és Neville úgy döntöttek, hogy nem mennek le a faluba, inkább barátaikkal maradnak. A nap további része nyugalomban telt, a fiúk varázslósakkoztak, vagy kviddicsről vitatkoztak, a három lány pedig a Szombati Boszorkány divatmellékletét lapozgatta. Hermione hálás volt barátainak, hogy a közelgő esküvőt egyszer sem említették meg, azonban tizenöt perccel öt óra előtt kénytelen volt felmenni a szobájába és összepakolni, majd zsugorító bűbájjal kisebbé tenni a csomagjait, amelyben barátnői segítettek neki.

- Minden rendben lesz, ne aggódj! –bíztatta Ginny.  
>- Igazából, nincs rossz kedvem, hanem inkább izgatottnak mondanám magamat. Tudjátok, Draco mesélt néhány érdekes dolgot Pitonról. De majd ő elmondja nektek, mert muszáj indulnom, így is késésben vagyok! – mondta és megölelte barátnőit, majd lementek, és Harryéktől is elköszönt.<p>

Amikor leért az előcsarnokba, a tölgyfaajtónál meglátta a férfit.  
>- Jó estét, Piton professzor! – motyogta Hermione.<br>Perselus jeges pillantást vetett rá.  
>- Három percet késett, Granger. Sok mindent eltűrök, de a pontatlanság nem tartozik ezek közé. Tíz… – kezdett bele, majd gyorsan elharapta a mondatot.<br>- Tíz micsoda, professzor? Csak nem azt akarta mondani, hogy tíz pont a Griffendéltől? – kérdezte tettetett ártatlansággal Hermione. – Tudja, ez gyakorlatilag iskolán kívüli program. Nem büntethet pontlevonással.

Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést. Már feleúton voltak a birtokról kifelé vezető úton, Hermione pedig túl kínosnak érezte a helyzetet, ezért lázasan kutatott valamiféle támpont után, amivel beszélgetést kezdeményezhet.  
>- Rettentő ez a decemberi fagy, de legalább tudjuk, hogy fehér karácsonyunk lesz – úgy vélte, az időjárás a megfelelő témakör. Azonban Piton leintette.<br>- Nem tartom szükségesnek, ezt a feleslegesen udvarias csevegést magával, Granger, úgyhogy szükségtelen próbálkoznia.  
>Hermionét annyira letaglózta ez a válasz, hogy meg sem tudott szólalni. Dühösen fújtatva előrerontott, egy percet sem akart Piton közelében tölteni.<p>

Mikor a férfi is odaért arra a területre, ahol már hoppanálhattak, Perselus szó nélkül magához húzta és szorosan átfogta a derekát, amibe a lány beleborzongott. Jött a szorító érzés, lábuk alól eltűnt a talaj, Hermione pedig émelyegni kezdett. De egy pillanattal később már földet is értek, és Piton olyan gyorsan engedte el a lányt, ahogy csak tehette. Normális esetben Hermionét haraggal töltötte volna el az, hogy így eltaszítják, de most boldog volt, hogy a friss hideg levegő a tüdejébe áramlik, és rosszulléte csillapodni látszik.

Felnézett az előtte magasodó Prince-kúriára. A hatalmas kétszintes kőépület egyáltalán nem volt barátságtalan, a birtok körülötte pedig beláthatatlanul nagy és rendezett volt, néhány fával, és szabályosan nyírt bokrokkal. Hermione eltöprengett, vajon ki gondozza ezt a hatalmas kertet és az óriási házat.

- A családunk házimanója, Velda rendszeresen gondozza a kertet és rendben tartja a házat is – mondta Perselus, mintha olvasna a lány gondolataiban. Amikor azonban meglátta Hermione rosszalló pillantását, felhúzta a szemöldökét és folytatta: - Az említett manó az idő további részében a roxforti konyhán tartózkodik. Nem láttam értelmét, hogy egyedül legyen ebben a nagy házban, tennivaló nélkül.  
>- Ha nem ismerném magát, azt hinném a jó szíve nem engedte, hogy itt hagyja a manót egyedül, de valószínűsítem, hogy inkább kegyetlenség és halálra dolgoztatás áll a dolog mögött – gúnyolódott Hermione, így próbálva viszonozni a férfi birtokon tanúsított elutasítását.<br>- Ha tudni akarja, van néhány olyan lény ezen a világon – bár kevés, és maga véletlenül sem tartozik közéjük – akiknek hálás vagyok azért, amit tettek értem.  
>- Maga és a hála? Két külön fogalom – horkantott Hermione.<br>- A manó volt az egyetlen, aki segíteni tudott nekem átvészelni gyermekkorom azon időszakát, amikor apám őrült módjára ordítozott anyámmal, nemegyszer meg is pofozta őt. De ezt hiába mondom magának, Granger. Magának, aki olyan szűk látókörű, hogy kettéosztja a világot feketére és fehérre, képtelen elképzelni, hogy valakit kedvelhetek, csak azért, mert magát ki nem állhatom! – sziszegte Piton, majd sarkon fordult és suhogó talárral bement a házba.

Hermione tudta, hogy érzékeny pontra tapintott és a mindig hidegvérű professzor most akaratlanul is annyira kitárulkozott előtte, mint még soha.  
>- Valószínűleg rögtön meg is bánta – motyogta elmerengve a lány, majd ő is besétált a kúriába.<br>Draco jól mondta, ház csodálatos volt, a keskeny előszobából egy hatalmas nappaliba vezetett az út, mely barátságos, mégis előkelő bútorokkal és festményekkel volt tele.  
>- Piton professzor – kezdte megszeppenve Hermione. – Sajnálom, az előbb eléggé goromba voltam magával. Eszembe sem jutott, hogy…<br>- Hát persze, hogy eszébe sem jutott! – vágott a szavába zordan a professzor. – Mindig mondtam, hogy a tudálékosság és magolás nem feltétlenül párosul ésszel és gondolkodással. Sőt, a maga esetében egyre inkább eltompítja azt! – gúnyoldott a férfi.  
>Hermione fáradt volt, és kivételesen nem akart újabb veszekedést gerjeszteni, ezért inkább elengedte a füle mellett tanára szavait.<br>- Jöjjön, körbevezetem a házban.

A nappaliból nyílt az étkező, melynek közepén egy hosszú asztal foglalt helyet, ami tökéletes volt sok vendég fogadására, bár a lány kételkedett abban, hogy erre valaha sor kerül. A nappaliból nyílt a könyvtárszoba is, ez a helyiség teljesen elkápráztatta Hermionét, a polcok a plafonig értek, nem tudott betelni a sok izgalmas könyv látványával.  
>Visszatértek szalonba, és felmentek a lépcsőkön az emeletre, ahol a hálószobák voltak. Perselus bevezette az egyik szobába, mely hatalmas volt, a franciaággyal és a kandallóval egészen barátságos látványt nyújtott. Az ablak a birtokra és a távoli hegyekre nézett, csodálatos volt a panoráma. A hálóból nyílt a fürdőszoba is.<p>

- Az én szobám a magáé mellett van. Ha kipakolt jöjjön le, fél óra múlva vacsora. Legyen pontos, Granger, a házamban tartsa be a szabályaimat! – mondta ridegen Perselus, majd gyors léptekkel bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.  
>Hermione zavartan állt a szoba közepén. Alig hitte el, hogy mostantól ebben a házban kell élnie kettesben a bájitaltanárával, aki iránt kettős érzéseket táplált. Tisztelte a férfi hatalmas tudását, precízségét, egyszerre gyűlölte és szerette hidegvérűségét, visszafogottságát. Szerette, ahogy hoppanálásnál erősen magához szorítja, ahogy biztonságot nyújtó karjai átfogják, azonban amikor belenézett a szemébe, az mindig kifürkészhetetlen maradt.<br>„ A szem a lélek tükre." – jutott eszébe a mondás.  
>- Lehetséges, hogy Piton professzornak nincs lelke? - tette fel magának a kérdést töprengve, miközben pálcájával egy mozdulattal kipakolta holmiját a szobában és elindult, hogy vegyen egy frissítő fürdőt.<p> 


	2. Chapter 4,5,6

-4-

Perselus Piton a könyvtárszobában ült az íróasztalnál. Kezében egy könyv volt, de üvegesen bámulta a sorokat, a gondolatai elkalandoztak. Granger mostantól nála fog élni, az ő házában. Az ő felelőssége lesz, hogy vigyázzon a lányra, ígéretet tett, elvállalta, és amit ő elvállalt, azt mindig maximálisan teljesítette. Óvni fogja Hermionét, bár már előre idegesítette, hogy a tudálékos griffendéles egyre inkább befészkeli magát az életébe, a házába. Dühösen becsapta a könyvet, és az asztalra dobta.  
>Rápillantott az órára. Vacsoraidő volt.<p>

Az ebédlőben Velda már megterített és kirakta a bőséges választékot az asztalra. Perselus megköszönte neki, és visszaküldte a kastélyba. Maga sem értette miért akart kettesben maradni a lánnyal, aki ebben a pillanatban lépett be az étkezőbe. Egyszerű sötétkék ruha volt rajta, mely kiemelte a formás testét, haja lágyan omlott a vállára. Perselus akaratlanul is megbámulta, odavezette az asztalhoz és kihúzta neki a széket, majd az asztal másik végéhez ment és helyet foglalt.  
>Hermione megelégelte ezt a távolságtartást, egyszerűen fogta a tányérját és leült a professzorhoz eső legközelebbi székre.<p>

- Ne aggódjon, nem terjesztek semmilyen fertőző betegséget – mosolygott bájosan, mikor meglátta Perselus megrökönyödött tekintetét.  
>- Ha arra vár, hogy majd csevegni fogok önnel, akkor tévedésben van, Granger. Eszemben sincs semmi ilyesmit művelni magával. Teljesítem a megállapodásunkat, de ennél többre ne számítson tőlem. A szükségesnél több közünk nem lesz egymáshoz.<br>- Rendben, professzor – morogta összeszorított fogakkal Hermione.

Szótlanul fejezték be a vacsorát, melynek végeztével Piton rákoppintott pálcájával az asztalra, amitől a maradék étel eltűnt, a koszos edények pedig tisztán visszakerültek a szekrénybe.  
>Perselus felment a szobájába, Hermione pedig a nappali felé vette az útját, hogy közelebbről megnézze a rengeteg mozgó festményt a falon. Éppen egy méltóságteljesen alvó férfit figyelt korabeli ruhában, akinek vonásai nagyon hasonlítottak Pitonra, amikor csengettek.<p>

Hermione először megijedt, majd eszébe jutott, hogy a ház titokgazdája Dumbledore, tehát csak valamelyik rendtag keresheti őket. Ajtót nyitott, de az ajtóban álló személy nem egy rendtag volt, soha életében nem találkozott még vele, Hermione mégis szinte azonnal felismerte a nőt. Szóhoz sem jutott a meglepődéstől, csak némán beengedte az asszonyt. A csendet végül a látogató törte meg:  
>- Te vagy Hermione Granger, igaz? A fiam menyasszonya. Nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy végre megismerhetlek! – mondta Eileen Piton. Szája szegletében jóindulatú mosoly bujkált. Magas volt, és sovány, csinos sötétzöld ruhát viselt, fekete haját kontyba tűzve hordta. A koránál jóval fiatalabbnak tűnt, és amikor Hermione belenézett a szemébe, Piton szemei néztek vissza rá. Azonban ez a szempár nem kiismerhetetlenséget és hideget, hanem kedvességet és melegséget árasztott.<p>

- Mrs. Piton, nagyon örülök a találkozásnak. Elnézést, de nehezen jutok szóhoz, annyi minden történt ma… - mosolygott szégyenlősen leendő anyósára.  
>- Tudom, hogy ma költöztél be, elnézést a zavarásért, de a fiamnak mostanában alig jutott ideje arra, hogy meglátogasson és sehogy sem tudtam rávenni arra, hogy hozzon el magával téged is. Pedig nagyon kíváncsi voltam a választottjára – mondta kedvesen Eileen.<br>Hermione bevezette a nappaliba az asszonyt, csészéket és teáskannát varázsolt elő, és leült vele szemben.  
>- A fia éppen fenn van a szobájában, de mindjárt lehívom. Biztos nagyon boldog lesz, hogy láthatja önt, Mrs. Piton.<br>- Kérlek, Hermione szólíts Eileennek. Hiszen hamarosan egy család leszünk. Ha nem is átlagos értelemben, de család. A fiam elmesélte a megállapodásotokat. Remélem, előbb – utóbb megszereted ezt a házat. Perselus azt is elmondta, hogy törölnöd kellett a szüleid memóriáját, a biztonságuk érdekében. Gondolom, nagyon hiányoznak neked – mondta együttérzően az asszony.  
>- Igen, néha nagyon egyedül érzem magamat nélkülük. De amint vége lesz a háborúnak, újra együtt lehetek velük.<br>- Addig is, ha szükséged van valamire, akkor ne habozz megkeresni. Rám mindenben számíthatsz – szorította meg a kezét. – Mivel sürget minket az idő, muszáj megkérdeznem: választottál már ruhát?  
>- Igazság szerint, ez még eszembe sem jutott – vallotta be Hermione. – Ráadásul fogalmam sincs, hol kellene kezdenem…<br>- Ó, emiatt ne aggódj, rengeteg szalont ismerek, ahol gyönyörű esküvői ruhákat lehet kapni! Ha szeretnéd, akár már holnap elkísérhetlek. Természetesen a választásodba nem fogok beleszólni.  
>- Ez nagyon kedves tőled, Eileen, de nem hiszem, hogy megengedhetem magamnak a drága szalonokat – mondta szomorúan a lány. – Tudod, amióta a szüleim nélkül kell boldogulnom, eléggé megcsappantak a Gringotts-beli tartalékaim.<br>- Hermione, ezt nem fogadom el kifogásnak! – dorgálta meg kedvesen az asszony. – A pénz miatt nem kell aggódnod, Perselus mellett szinte bármit megengedhetsz magadnak. Látom rajtad, hogy te nem vagy az a fajta lány, aki a pénzére ácsingózik – mondta gyorsan, látva a lány tiltakozását. – Azonban az esküvő minden nő életében nagyon fontos pillanat, és nem szeretném, ha ilyen butaság miatt, mint a pénz, le kellene mondanod róla, ezért nem fogadok el kifogást, holnap délelőtt elviszlek London legjobb szalonjaiba.

Hermione nem hitte, hogy tartogathat még meglepetéseket ez a nap, de be kellett látnia, hogy tévedett. Azt hitte, Piton édesanyja egy mogorva, megkeseredett ember, főleg azok után, hogy délután a bájitaltanár akaratlanul is elszólta magát sanyarú gyermekkoráról. Azonban a vele szemben ülő nőről sütött a jóindulat, a kedvesség és a nagylelkűség.

- Köszönöm, Eileen, én… - ebben a pillanatban Piton lépett a szobába.  
>- Miss Granger ki… - pillantása a fotelra esett, melyben Eileen ült, és vonásai egyszerre ellágyultak, ahogy találkozott a tekintete anyjával.<br>- Szervusz Perselus! – mosolygott fiára az asszony, miközben felállt a fotelből, hogy megölelje egyetlen gyermekét.  
>Hermione még sosem látott ennyi érzelmet professzorától, aki már szinte mosolygott a boldogságtól.<br>- Anya, annyira hiányoztál! Miért nem mondtad, hogy jössz? Sajnos nemrég fejeztük be a vacsorát, szívesen láttunk volna. Minden rendben van veled?  
>- Jól vagyok, velem minden rendben van. Ne haragudj a késői zavarásért, de Hermionénak már mondtam, hogy muszáj volt látnom téged, és persze nem titkolt szándékom volt megismerni téged – mosolygott a lányra, aki időközben elővarázsolt még egy csészét, és töltött a teából a professzornak is. Az este további része békében telt, Eileen sok érdekes történetet mesélt Hermionénak a házról és az őseikről, a történetekbe végül Piton is, sőt néha a képeken szereplő alakok is beleszóltak, újabb érdekes részleteket felfedve a Piton család múltjáról. Végül előkerült két palack mézbor, és a Rendre, valamint a varázsvilágban zajló eseményekre terelődött a szó. Egy idő után Hermione észrevette, hogy tekintete egyre többször találkozik Perselus átható pillantásával. Amikor az óra elütötte a tizenegyet, Eileen felállt.<br>- Ideje indulnom. Nagyon örülök, hogy végre megismerhettelek, Hermione – mondta, miközben megölelte a lányt.  
>- Én is nagyon örülök a találkozásnak. Holnap találkozunk! – mosolygott Hermione.<p>

Amíg elpakolta az edényeket, Perselus kikísérte anyját az ajtóhoz.  
>- Rengeteg dolgom volt az utóbbi hetekben. Alig volt időm meglátogatni téged, de ezen a jövőben változtatunk – mondta Perselus.<br>- Nekem nem kell magyarázkodnod, megértelek, viszont mostantól, ha jössz, Hermionét is hozd magaddal. Az első perctől kedvelem ezt a lányt, nála jobbat nem is kívánhatnék neked. Becsüld meg őt! – mondta Eileen, miközben fiát is megölelte.  
>- Rendben, mostantól Miss Grangert is magammal viszem, de ne magyarázz többet ebbe a dologba, mint amiről szól: egy megállapodásról.<br>- A lánnyal akkor sem bánhatsz rosszul. Képzeld magad a helyébe. Egyik pillanatról a másikra ebben a nagy házban találta magát, ráadásul nagyon hamar fel kellett nőnie. Egyébként, holnap elkísérem Londonba, esküvői ruhákat nézni.  
>Piton bólintott.<br>- Miért nem nyitod ki végre a szívedet, Perselus? Az egész miatta van, ugye? Még mindig nem tudtad elfelejteni Lilyt.  
>- Nem, Lilynek semmi köze ehhez. Ő már csak egy halvány emlék számomra – mondta csendesen Piton.<p>

Elköszönt édesanyjától, és a szobája felé vette az útját. A lépcső előtt találkozott Hermionéval. Szótlanul mentek fel az emeletre, Hermione keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor Piton megszólalt:  
>- Meglehetősen jó meglátásai vannak a dolgokról. Érdekes beszélgetőpartner volt, Miss Granger. Kellemesen csalódtam magában. A ruhája pedig nagyon… csinos – mondta Perselus, a megdöbbent lánynak, majd bement a szobájába, otthagyva a bóktól összezavarodott Hermionét a folyosón.<p>

Miután becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Piton a falnak vetette a hátát, és magában szitkozódott.  
>Akaratlanul is kicsúszott a száján a bók. Hogy lehetett ekkora balek? Nem vitás, ez a lány egyre rosszabb hatással van rá, pedig alig töltöttek együtt néhány órát. Ez többet nem fordulhat elő! – döntötte el magában a férfi.<p>

******

Másnap reggel, miután Hermione elkészült, lement, hogy harapjon valamit. Az ebédlőben Pitonnak semmi nyoma nem volt, de az asztal bőségesen meg volt pakolva finomságokkal. Megreggelizett, majd úgy döntött, tesz egy sétát a birtokon, mivel Eileennel csak tizenegy órára beszélték meg a találkozót. Kivételesen feleslegesnek tartotta, hogy a tankönyvei előtt üljön, végül is azért jött a házba, hogy megismerje és megszokja azt. Éjszaka havazott, ezért birtok friss hóval volt borítva, amely teljesen érintetlen volt, kivéve a házhoz vezető ösvényt, ahonnan éppen Velda takarította el a havat. Mivel Hermione még csak Piton elbeszéléseiből ismerte a manót, úgy döntött bemutatkozik neki. Remélte, hogy Velda nem lesz olyan elutasító vele, mint annak idején Sipor volt.

- Szervusz! Te vagy Velda, jól tudom? – szólította meg a manót, aki ijedten pördült meg. Úgy gondolta, hogy megközelítőleg Siporral lehet egyidős. Helyes irhakabátkát viselt, füleit kötött sapka takarta, lábán bélelt csizma volt. Látszott, hogy Perselus tényleg nagyon odafigyel a kényelmére.  
>- Hermione Granger kisasszony! Velda bocsánatot kér, hogy nem vettem észre. A gazdám már rengeteget mesélt kisasszonyomról – pislogott a lányra.<br>- Semmi baj! – nevetett Hermione. Ennyi év alatt is nehezen tudta megszokni a házimanók alázatosságát. – Én is sokat hallottam már rólad, nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. De nem kell a teljes nevemen szólítanod, kérlek, hívj csak egyszerűen Hermionénak.  
>- Köszönöm, Hermione. Meg volt elégedve a reggelivel, vagy van még valami kívánsága? Szívesen állok bármiben a kisasszonyom rendelkezésére – ajánlotta fel kedvesen Velda.<p>

- Igazából, most csak teszek egy sétát a birtokon. A házat már nagyjából ismerem, itt az ideje, hogy ezt az óriási kertet is felfedezzem – mutatott bizonytalanul körbe. – Eileen tizenegy órára jön. Megtennéd, hogy szólsz nekem, ha megérkezik?  
>- Természetesen, szólok – bólogatott a manó. – Kellemes sétát, kisasszonyom!<p>

Hermione elindult, hogy felfedezze az elé táruló hatalmas területet. Elsétált a szabályos bokrok mellett, a háztól távolabb pedig észrevett egy kisebb hidat, amely egy befagyott tavon ívelt át. A tó közel sem volt olyan hatalmas, mint a roxforti, de jó néhány percbe telt volna, amíg Hermione körbesétálja, ezért úgy döntött, a tó mögötti területet majd máskor fedezi fel. Jobb oldalon egy boltívre lett figyelmes, melyet alacsony sövény vett körül. Belépve nagy cserépedényeket, néhány rózsafuttató állványt, és egy padot pillantott meg. Hermione elképzelte, milyen jó lehet tavasszal ebben a kis kertben ülni, a színes, illatos virágok között, és máris jobban érezte magát. Pálcájával letakarította a havat a padról, elmotyogott egy levegőmelegítő bűbájt, hogy ne fázzon annyira, és leült. Sokkal jobb kedve volt, mint az előző napokban. Azzal, hogy megismerte Eileent és Veldát, új életének fontos tagjait, rájött, hogy nincs mitől félnie, a barátain és a rendtagokon kívül is van, akire számíthat. Belegondolt, hogy nincs oka panaszra, hiszen itt ül ezen a csodálatos birtokon, barátságos házban fog élni, kedves lények veszik körül, Pitont pedig majd csak elviseli valahogy. Jobb mintha a halálfalók foglyaként kellene szenvednie egy sötét és veszélyes helyen. Ezt elgondolva, nem is érezte a helyzetét olyan kilátástalannak, mint néhány nappal ezelőtt, amikor még el sem tudta képzelni, hogy egy kellemes estét fog eltölteni Perselusszal és a férfi édesanyjával. A bókot azonban, amit az este végén kapott Pitontól, nem tudta hová tenni. Annyira hihetetlen volt, sosem gondolta volna, hogy a férfi képes ilyen kedves gesztusra. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem tiszta fejjel mondta neki a dicséretet.

- Valószínűleg kicsivel több mézbort fogyasztott a kelleténél – motyogta magában, bár nem emlékezett, hogy Perselus olyan sokat ivott volna.  
>Hirtelen nagyon hiányozni kezdtek neki barátai, jó lett volna megbeszélni velük a történetet, és kikérni a véleményüket.<br>Gondolataiból Velda lépteinek zaja zökkentette ki, jelezve, hogy megérkezett Eileen. Együtt mentek vissza a házba a manóval.

- Sikerült megismerkednie a birtokkal, Hermione kisasszony?  
>- Nem, dehogy! – nevetett a lány. – Igazából csak a tavat néztem meg, és ezt a kis kertet. Úgy vettem észre, hogy ez a birtok, nagyobb, mint azt el tudtam képzelni. Jól gondolom?<br>- Igen, hihetetlenül nagy. Tudja, kisasszonyom, még az erdőn túl is folytatódik – mutatott egy távolabbi facsoport felé. – Az erdőn túl van egy domb, igazán szép látvány onnan a naplemente.  
>- Amint lesz időm, oda is ellátogatok. Alig várom, hogy bebarangolhassam az egész birtokot, de arra valószínűleg fél nap is kevés lesz – mosolygott Hermione.<br>- Perselus gazdám régen rengeteget sétált itt, biztos szívesen elkíséri a kisasszonyt – mondta lelkesen a manó.

A griffendéles zavartan motyogott valamit. Kedvelte Veldát, de nem akarta az orrára kötni, hogy jövendőbelije a legkevésbé sem kíváncsi rá, nemhogy kirándulgasson vele. Eközben beértek a házba. Hermione megkérte a manót, hogy főzzön egy meleg teát, majd belépett a nappaliba, ahol szokatlan látvány fogadta: Perselus egy fotelben ült, miközben Eileen, háttal neki, egy portréval vitatkozott elmerülten.

Kérdőn nézett bájitaltanárára, aki hamar megadta a választ.  
>- Mindig ezt csinálják – emelte égnek a tekintetét. - A képen látható személy a dédapám, Adalmund Prince – mutatott a férfi festményére, aki díszes ruhában hadonászott egy trónszék mellett.<br>- Elnézést, Hermione, de a nagyapám néha igazán kiállhatatlan tud lenni velem – szabadkozott az Eileen.  
>- Rossz a viszonyotok? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.<br>- Rossznak nem mondanám, de gyerekkorom óta mindig belém köt valamiért. Most éppen az öltözékemben talált kivetnivalót.  
>- Kivetnivalót? – tajtékzott Adalmund portréja. – Nézz csak rá! – mondta Hermionénak. – Nem viseli a Prince-ek családi ékszereit, pedig évek óta mondogatom neki, hogy ezzel szégyent hoz ránk! Így semmi tekintélye nincsen, pedig kötelessége lenne fenntartani családunk jó hírét.<br>- Te is jól tudod, hogy én nem akarok hivalkodni a származásommal. Egyébként pedig, változnak a szokások, manapság már nem divat a családi ékszereket magunkra aggatni. Családunk jó hírét pedig a tetteinkkel kell fenntartani, nem pedig külsőségekkel! –vágott vissza az asszony a festménynek.  
>- Hihetetlenül makacs vagy még mindig, pedig azt hittem idővel majd benő a fejed lágya – legyintett Adalmund. – Hallottam, hogy te leszel Perselus felesége – fordult a lányhoz. – Gondolom, te sem szándékozod továbbvinni ezt a családi hagyományt – mondta rosszallóan, majd egyszerűen kisétált a keretből.<p>

- Ne haragudj, nagyon zsémbes tud lenni, és szereti mondani a magáét, de igazából nem rosszindulatú – mondta Eileen nevetve a meghökkent lánynak. – Emlékszem, milyen dühös volt, amikor hozzámentem Tobiashoz. Annyira felpaprikázottnak szerencsére nem láttam, azóta sem. De hagyjuk a múltat, inkább mesélj, hogy telt az első reggeled itt?  
>- Nagyon jól, köszönöm. Megismertem Veldát, és tettem egy sétát a ház közelében. Csodálatos a birtok, pedig még csak egy egészen kis szeletét láttam – mondta vidáman Hermione, miközben az említett manó meghozta a teát. – Felmegyek átöltözni, és azonnal indulhatunk!<p>

Tíz perccel később indulásra készen voltak mindketten.  
>- Biztos, hogy ne kísérjelek el benneteket? – kérdezte anyjától Perselus.<br>- Nem, erre semmi szükség, te csak unatkoznál – rázta a fejét Eileen. – Ne aggódj, tudunk vigyázni magunkra, mindketten képzett boszorkányok vagyunk!  
>- Amennyiben mégis valami baj van, haladéktalanul küldjön jelet, Granger! – súgta oda Hermionénak, miközben kikísérte őket.<p>

Először az Abszol útra hoppanáltak, ahol elmentek Madam Malkin üzletébe, és két szalonba. A ruhák mindegyik helyen szépek voltak, de Hermione számára egyik sem volt az igazi. Eileen nagyon türelmes volt vele, sőt lelkesen segített a lánynak a keresésben. Miután nem találtak semmit, elhagyták az Abszol utat, és a Chiltern Street-re, egy patinás mugli szalon elé hoppanáltak. Az üzlet hatalmas, az eladók pedig nagyon segítőkészek voltak. Hermione szinte azonnal kiszúrta álmai ruháját, az egyik sarokban álló próbababán.

- Ezt szeretném felpróbálni! – jelentette ki izgatottan. Órák óta keresgéltek, és úgy érezte, végre megtalálta, amiért jöttek. A ruha testhez álló, mell alatt húzott, egyszerű szabású volt, selyemszatén anyagból, hatalmas uszállyal.  
>- Hermione, mintha rád öntötték volna! Egyszerűen ragyogsz benne! – kiáltott fel örömében Eileen, mikor a lány kilépett a paraván mögül.<br>- Nekem is nagyon tetszik, de ez valószínűleg egy vagyonba kerül, és ezt nem fogadhatom el.  
>- Azt hittem ezt már megbeszéltük! – méltatlankodott az asszony. – Megmondtam, hogy nyugodtan elfogadhatod. Figyelj, Hermione, mostantól te is a családunkhoz tartozol. Még alig ismerlek, de látom, milyen rendes lány vagy. Ha valaki, akkor te megérdemled ezt a ruhát. Kérlek, fogadd el! – mosolygott bátorítóan.<br>- Nagyon szépen köszönöm! – mondta a lány, miközben érezte, hogy könnyek lepik el a szemét.  
>- Örülök, hogy boldoggá tehetlek! – szorította meg a kezét. – Ezzel pedig az én életemet is megmented – mondta, majd Hermione értetlen arcát látva folytatta. – Végül is nem akarhatod, hogy Adalmund nagyapám engem okoljon azért, hogy a családhoz méltatlan öltözékben mész férjhez – mondta nevetve, miközben megölelte Hermionét.<p>

-5-

- Nagyon örülök, hogy sikerült olyan ruhát találnunk neked, amilyenre vágytál.  
>- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél! Nem akarsz itt ebédelni? – kérdezte Hermione. A kúria előtt álltak.<br>- Nem, köszönöm, még van néhány elintéznivalóm. Ha szükséged van valamire, nyugodtan küldj baglyot! Találkozunk szombaton, Hermione! – búcsúzott Eileen, miközben megölelte a lányt, majd elhoppanált.

A házba belépve Velda várta.  
>- Hermione kisasszony! Éppen most készült el az ebéd, teríthetek?<br>- Igen, már nagyon éhes vagyok – derült fel a lány arca. – De kérlek, engedd meg, hogy segítsek a terítésben. Itt az ideje, hogy megtanuljam, mit hol találok.  
>- Kisasszonyom segíteni akar a házimunkában? – kerekedett ki a manó szeme.<br>- Öhm, igen, de ha megsértelek vele… – bizonytalanodott el a lány. Jól ismerte a manók szolgalelkűségét.  
>- Megsérteni? Dehogy, Velda meglepődött, mert a többi kisasszony… – harapta el a mondatot. –Bocsásson meg, ne is figyeljen arra, amit mondok – mondta lehajtott fülekkel, és gyorsan eliszkolt az ebédlő irányába. Hermione utána eredt, a manó kíváncsivá tette.<p>

- Figyelj, Velda, terítsünk meg varázslat nélkül, mugli módra, és közben meséld el nekem, mi is a helyzet azokkal a kisasszonyokkal – ajánlotta fel kedvesen. – Végül is, napokon belül ennek a háznak az úrnője leszek, itt az ideje, hogy tudjak a férjem barátairól – elég gyenge érv volt, ezt Hermione is tudta, de a manó valószínűleg megsajnálta, mert beszélni kezdett.

- Tudnia kell, Hermione, hogy a manók megőrzik a gazdájuk titkait, és nem fecsegik ki a magánéletüket senkinek. Én sem tettem soha, pedig már évtizedek óta ebben a házban szolgálok, itt születtem. Azonban kisasszonyom hamarosan hivatalosan is a család tagja lesz, ezért nem gondolom, hogy rosszat teszek ezzel…  
>- Jól van, Velda, kezdj már bele, kérlek! – türelmetlenkedett Hermione. – Miféle nők fordultak meg ebben a házban?<p>

- Igazából nem voltak sokan, és általában csak egyszer fordultak meg itt, tudja, kisasszonyom, a gazdámnak sosem voltak nagyratörő tervei a családalapítás terén. De volt itt egy hölgy, bizonyos Ingrede Marlowe. Ő rengetegszer járt itt, de Velda ki nem állhatta azt a boszorkányt. A többi kisasszony sem volt kedves velem, csak a gazdám jelenlétében, de ő mindenkinél barátságtalanabb volt. Ezért lepődtem meg, amikor Hermione kisasszonyom azt mondta, hogy szívesen segít nekem.  
>- Köszönöm, hogy mindezt elmondtad nekem – mondta hálásan a lány. – Kérlek, szólj a professzornak, hogy tálalva van, utána pedig pihenj le. Jót fog tenni egy kis házimunka, legalább lekötöm magam valamivel – mosolygott a manóra.<p>

- Szóval Draco igazat mondott, Pitonnak tényleg volt néhány szeretője – motyogta magában.

Perselus néhány pillanattal később lépett be, megvárta, hogy Hermione helyet foglaljon, majd ő is leült. Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a lány szokatlanul kivirult. Nem látta ilyen vidámnak az elmúlt napokban, sőt talán soha, bár nem is figyelte, volt jobb dolga is, mint Granger lelkivilágával foglalkozni. A derű akkor sem tűnt el az arcáról, mikor szembesült azzal, hogy bájitaltanára most sem változtat szokásán, miszerint, ha kettesben vannak, nem szól hozzá. Az étkezés befejeztével Hermione elkezdte összeszedni a szennyes edényt, hogy a konyhában elmosogathasson. Ügyetlenül egyensúlyozott egy salátástállal, két pohárral, és a tányérokkal. Ezt már Piton sem tudta szó nélkül hagyni.

- Tudom, hihetetlennek tűnik, de tudtommal tizenegy éves korában kapott egy levelet, melyben közölték magával, hogy mágikus képességekkel rendelkezik. Képzelje, ennek egyik előnye, hogy képes lebegtetni a tárgyakat – gúnyolódott.

Hermione megdermedt. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy megmutatja képességének másik előnyét, a rémdenevér rontást, de végül úgy döntött, nem hagyja, hogy a férfi elrontsa a kedvét.

- Igen, a boszorkány mivoltommal én is tisztában vagyok – mosolygott negédesen. – De emellett mugliszületésű vagyok, és nem tartom szükségesnek mindenhez a pálca használatát. Főleg, ha ennyi időm van. Egyébként maga mondta, hogy nem igényli ezeket a felesleges csevegéseket, én pedig tudomásul vettem. Legjobb lesz, ha ehhez tartjuk magunkat, professzor – hagyta magára a férfit.

Piton dühösen kicsörtetett a könyvtárszobába. Igaza volt Grangernek, alig egy napja mondta, hogy nem vágyik a lány társaságára, de azt, hogy ez nem teljesen van így, magának is alig merte bevallani. Főleg a tegnap este után gondolta így, amikor meglepően kellemesen elbeszélgettek. A Granger korabeli lányok többsége csak szempilla rebegtetésre és nyávogásra képes, de a griffendéles más volt. A Rend gyűlésein is rengetegszer bizonyította, hogy milyen éretten gondolkozik, ráadásul vágott az esze is. Perselus azt sem felejtette el, hogy a lány az első pillanattól kezdve bízott benne, akkor is, mikor Potterék még meg voltak győződve arról, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak kémkedik. Ezeken a gyűléseken néha találkozott egy pillanatra a tekintetük, és Perselus nem tudta nem észrevenni, Granger gesztenyebarna fürtjeit, telt ajkait, formás kebleit. Ilyenkor mindig gyorsan észbekapott, hiszen a lány mégiscsak a diákja, nem akart túllépni bizonyos határokat.  
>Azonban végtelenül idegesítette a lány előbbi megnyilvánulása, melyben kifejtette, hogy már ő sem tart igényt a kommunikációra. Perselus úgy döntött, ezen változtat, nem hagyja, hogy a lány kénye-kedve szerint történjenek a dolgok. Kiviharzott a konyhába, ahol Hermione még mindig az edények tisztításával foglalatoskodott.<p>

- Ha befejezte, jöjjön le a pincébe! A dolgozószoba melletti ajtón keresztül juthat oda. Öltözzön fel melegebben, lent hideg van. Ott fogom várni – jelentette ki, és mire Hermione válaszolni tudott volna, már el is tűnt.

Miután befejezte a házimunkát, felvett egy kardigánt, és lement a pincébe, ahol valóban kicsit nyirkos volt a levegő. Piton egy szekrény előtt állt, hozzávalókat válogatott.  
>- Itt vagyok, professzor úr! – szólította meg a férfit. – Miért hívott le ide?<br>- Ha jól tudom, auror akar lenni. Vagy már megváltozott a jövőjéről alkotott elképzelése?  
>- Nem, még mindig úgy tervezem, hogy ebben az irányban fogom folytatni tanulmányaimat.<br>- Ez esetben szüksége lesz egy sikeres RAVASZ vizsgára bájitaltanból. Mivel az elmúlt két hetet a gyengélkedőn töltötte, itt az ideje, hogy elkezdje bepótolni a lemaradását – mondta, és egy halom hozzávalót pakolt az asztalra.  
>- Miért segít nekem a felkészülésben, Piton professzor? – kérdezte gyanakodva a lány.<br>- Azért, Granger, mert maga szinte az egyetlen az évfolyamban, akiben látok némi reményt arra, hogy kiváló vizsgát tesz majd. Remélem kielégítő választ adtam – mondta a férfi a döbbent lánynak. Hermione azt sem tudta mit mondjon, Piton szájából mindez szinte dicséretnek hangzott.

- Ha pedig befejezte a szájtátást, akár el is kezdhetnénk. Még rengeteg a tanulnivalója – kiválogatott néhány hozzávalót, és az asztal másik oldalára tette őket. – A hozzávalók alapján milyen bájitalra ismer rá?

Hermione végigfutatta szemét rajtuk: bikornisszarv-őrlemény, juharfa fátyolkája, disznópázsit, bumszalagbőr, meghajtófű és pióca. Azonnal felismerte a bájitalt, és megérette a célzást.

- Ezek a Százfűlé-főzet hozzávalói, uram – mondta elvörösödve.  
>- Tudnivaló, hogy ez egy rettentő bonyolult főzet, egyetlen könyv van, amelyben olvashatott róla, az pedig nem más, mint a Leghatóbb ördöngös italoc, amely a Roxfortban a zárolt szekcióban található. Ezért meglep, hogy felismerte, kisasszony – Piton szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott. Tudta, hogy most kelepcébe csalta a lányt. Azonban Hermione nem ijedt meg.<p>

- Dehogy lepte meg! – nevetett fel sötéten. – Pontosan tudja, hogy egyszer már elkészítettem ezt a főzetet másodéves koromban. A könyvet pedig valóban a zárolt részlegből szereztem meg, de ki kell, hogy ábrándítsam, Lockhart professzor írásos engedélyével kölcsönöztem ki. A főzet pedig azért kellett, hogy kinyomozzuk, ki áll a támadások mögött, meg kellett tudnunk, kicsoda Mardekár utódja.  
>- Érdekes! És ha szabad tudnom, kire gyanakodtak?<br>- Biztosak voltunk benne, hogy Draco Malfoy az – felelte nemes egyszerűséggel. – Végül kiderült, hogy a feltételezésünk alaptalannak bizonyult. Harry és Ron, Crak és Monstro bőrébe bújtak, hogy kikérdezzék, de bebizonyosodott, hogy Draco csak hencegett. Ennyi történt, uram.

- Nem világos számomra, hogy maga kinek az alakját öltötte fel?  
>- Én… – Hermione számára nagyon kínos volt ez a beszélgetés, de úgy döntött, hogy az igazat fogja mondani, végül is már sok év eltelt azóta. – A párbajszakkörön észrevétlenül levettem egy hajszálat Millicent Bulstrode ruhájáról, de kiderült, hogy az mégsem egy hajszál volt, hanem… macskaszőr.<p>

A lány észrevette, hogy Piton szája széle megrándult.  
>- Albus senkinek nem akarta elmondani, miért fekszik hetekig a gyengélkedőn, de így már mindent értek. Ezek után nyilvánvaló számomra, hogy nyomasztóan unalmas iskolai életüket próbálták felpezsdíteni a folytonos kihágásokkal, Potter feltűnési viszketegségéről nem is beszélve. Efféle ostobaságot, pedig nem vártam magától, Granger. Iskolaelső, és nem tud megkülönböztetni egy emberi hajszálat a macskaszőrtől…<br>- Maga is jól tudja, uram, hogy Harry a legkevésbé sem szenved feltűnési viszketegségben, tévedni pedig emberi dolog – mondta nyugodtan Hermione.  
>- Mégis meglep a figyelmetlensége, főleg annak tudatában, hogy elsőéves korában ön logikázta ki a bájitalos akadályomat a Bölcsek Kövének keresése közben. Persze nem állítom, hogy nehéz volt, hiszen az akadályokat főként a maguk fajta kíváncsi diákok megfékezésére állítottuk fel. Azonban be kell vallanom, szép munka volt ez egy elsőstől. Azt pedig gyanítom, hogy a maga tudása nélkül Potter és Weasley már az ördöghuroknál elvéreztek volna.<p>

Hermione kis híján majdnem megint eltátotta a száját, aztán végül mégsem tette. Piton száját megint egy dicséretféleség hagyta el, a lány hét év alatt nem kapott ennyi elismerést tőle, mint az utóbbi fél órában.

- Ez egészen úgy hangzott, mintha a képességeimet méltatta volna, uram – vigyorodott el a lány.  
>- Még szerencse, hogy csak <em>úgy hangzott<em> – morogta Piton. – Dolgozzon, Granger, mert mint tudja, a bájital elkészülési ideje egy hónap, a juharfátyolkát pedig már most el kell kezdeni párolni.

Hermione nem ellenkezett, munkához látott, Piton közben a polcok tartalmát rendezgette. Órákig dolgoztak némán, végül a lány befejezte a főzet egy részét.  
>- Kész vagyok, professzor. A többi hozzávalót tudtommal két hét múlva kell belefőzni.<br>Piton odalépett az üsthöz, és megvizsgálta a tartalmát.  
>- Tökéletes a memóriája, Granger. Épp olyan precízen készítette el, mint annakidején. Csak nehogy elkövesse a régi hibát, a macskaszőrrel – mosolygott gúnyosan, miközben félretette a Százfűlé-főzetet.<p>

- Ne aggódjon, professzor, majd vigyázok, hogy Csámpás ne kerüljön a főzet közelébe – tudta, hogy ezzel igencsak feldühítheti Pitont. A várt hatás nem maradt el.  
>- Ne is álmodjon arról, hogy azt az idegesítő dögöt ide fogja hozni! Ha az a macska beteszi a lábát a házamba, esküszöm, sárkányeledelt csinálok belőle! – fenyegetőzött a férfi.<br>- Akkor kénytelen lesz velem is végezni, mert Csámpás nélkül egy lépést sem vagyok hajlandó tenni!  
>- Most sincs itt, Granger… – vicsorgott Piton.<br>- Kivételesen Ginnyre bíztam. Előbb meg akartam bizonyosodni arról, hogy biztosan macskabarát környezetbe fog kerülni. Észre sem fogja venni, hogy itt van – mosolygott ártatlanul Hermione. Élvezte, ahogy a mindig fegyelmezett bájitaltanár egyre felpaprikázottabbá válik.

Perselus rájött, mire megy ki a játék. Granger nyilvánvalóan addig akarja feszíteni a húrt, amíg csak lehet. A férfi úgy döntött, eddig lehetett. A legnyugodtabb arckifejezést felvéve megszólalt:  
>- Igaza van, Granger. Így legalább Velda sem lesz annyira egyedül napközben. Hozhatja a macskát, egy feltétellel: az ebédlőbe, a könyvtárszobába, és a laborba nem teheti be a lábát az a dög. Megegyeztünk? – elfojtott egy gonosz mosolyt, mikor látta, hogy Hermionét mennyire bosszantja az engedékenysége. A lány csak némán bólintott. – Nagyszerű, akkor folytathatjuk egy ugyancsak nehéz bájitallal, a Veritaserummal.<p>

- De professzor, az csak a minisztérium engedélyével…  
>- Igen, Granger, csak a minisztérium engedélyével <em>használható<em>. Az elkészítése azonban nem ütközik törvénybe, ezért lásson hozzá! – utasította a lányt, ő pedig folytatta a munkát.

Piton most tényleg feladta a leckét, Hermione igazán megszenvedett a főzettel. Egy idő után a férfi befejezte a polcok tartalmának rendezését, és némán figyelte a lány tevékenységét, ami Hermionét meglehetősen zavarta. Mikor az aszúfügét kis híján rosszul darabolta fel, Piton odalépett hozzá.

- Ez az egyik legfontosabb hozzávalója a főzetnek, különleges precízséget igényel a feldarabolása. Ha ezt elrontja, javíthatatlanná válik a bájital. Megengedi? – nyúlt a tőrért. Hermione bólintott, és odanyújtotta az eszközt. Keze épphogy csak hozzáért a férfiéhoz, amitől jóleső borzongás futott végig a testén. Remélte, hogy Piton ezt nem érzékelte.

- Látja, ha a tőr élével vágja meg, sokkal kevesebb levet veszítünk belőle. Most próbálja meg maga is, Granger – mondta, és visszaadta a tőrt.

Hermione azonnal megértette, hogyan gondolja a férfi, azonban a keze nem akart engedelmeskedni, túlságosan remegett. Piton észrevette ezt, ezért a háta mögé lépett, kezét a lányéra tette, így próbálván megmutatni a helyes mozdulatot. Érezte Hermione közelségét, hajának illatát, és maga sem értette, miért akarja minél jobban elhúzni ezt a pillanatot.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű művelet kifog magán – suttogta bársonyos hangon, miközben lassan aprítani kezdte az aszúfügét. Hermione szíve a torkában dobogott, Piton érintésétől még jobban elkezdett remegni a keze, de a férfi szorosan rákulcsolta ujjait. A pillanatot Velda kopogása zavarta meg.  
>- Elnézést, de Dumbledore professzor a kandallón át beszélni kíván gazdámmal.<br>A varázs megtört, Perselus gyorsan elhúzódott Hermionétól, mintha észbekapott volna.  
>- Azonnal megyek, köszönöm. Granger, maga aprítsa fel a hozzávalókat egyedül, a RAVASZ vizsgán sem leszek ott, hogy elkészítsem maga helyett a főzetet – mondta rá sem nézve a lányra, majd elhagyta a szobát.<p>

Hermione dühösen folytatta a munkát, gyűlölte ezt a kettősséget. Piton egyik pillanatban elismerte a tehetségét, és bizalmasabb lett vele, a következő pillanatban pedig visszatért zord jelleméhez, mintha megbánta volna a kedvesebb gesztusait.

Hermione igyekezett nagyon aprólékos és precíz munkát végezni, nem akarta, hogy a férfinek alkalma legyen belekötni a főzetbe. Piton sokáig elmaradt, és a figyelő szemek nélkül a lánynak is könnyebb volt a munka. Már az utolsó keveréseket végezte el, amikor a férfi visszatért. Kellő távolságból, karba tett kézzel figyelte Hermionét. Néhány perc elteltével a lány eloltotta az üstje alatt lobogó tüzet.

- Befejeztem –nézett a férfi szemébe dacosan. – Remélem, elnyeri a tetszését.  
>Piton az üsthöz lépett, megkevergette annak tartalmát, majd megszagolta azt.<br>- Kiváló munka, Granger. Mára ennyi elég lesz, egy óra múlva vacsora – mondta Perselus.

A lány már kifelé indult, amikor a férfi hangja megállította.  
>- Ne bízza el magát, ez még csak a kezdet volt. Sokkal nehezebb főzetek várnak magára, és rengeteg tanulás. Ezt a bájitalt Draco és Miss Patil is majdnem ilyen tökéletesen készítette el.<br>- De csak majdnem! – mondta Hermione elengedve a füle mellett Piton megjegyzését.

Felment a szobájába, hogy lepihenjen, mert a délelőtti ruhakeresés, és az órákon át tartó bájitalfőzés kimerítette. Épp csak elszunnyadt, amikor Velda kopogással jelezte, hogy vacsoraidő van.

Egyszerre érkeztek az étkezőbe Perselusszal, a férfi udvariasan előreengedte, és kihúzta neki a széket.  
>Hermionénak eszébe jutott, a férfi előző esti mondata, miszerint nem akar vele a szükségesnél többet kommunikálni, de úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik vele.<br>- Miért kereste Dumbledore professzor délután? – tette fel a kérdést.  
>- Talált egy megbízható házasságkötőt. Erre azért van szükség – magyarázta látva a lány értetlen arcát – mert jobb, ha ez a házasság titokban marad. Képzelje el, milyen kellemetlen lenne, ha az iskolatársai tudomást szereznének arról, hogy feleségül jött hozzám – mosolygott keserűen.<br>- Nem hiszem, hogy kínos lenne – felelte őszintén. – Egyes lányok gyilkos pillantásaitól eltekintve.  
>- Ezzel mire céloz, Granger? – kérdezte Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel.<br>- Ó, semmire! – mosolygott a lány. – Csak tudtommal a mardekáros lányok istenítik önt. Sőt, úgy vettem észre, hogy néhány hollóhátas is beállt a sorba.  
>- Sosem vettem észre! Tudja, engem hidegen hagy a diákjaim érzelmi élete.<br>- Ebben biztos voltam, professzor – nevetett fel sötéten Hermione.  
>- Sikerrel jártak a délelőtti bevásárló körútjukon?<p>

Hermione meglepődött, hogy a férfi rákérdezett valamire, ami az esküvővel kapcsolatos.  
>- Igen. Csodálatos ruhát találtunk. Tudja, kislánykorom óta arról álmodtam, hogy ilyen ruhában álljak oltár elé.<br>- Ezt örömmel hallom. Legalább lesz egy pozitívum szombaton: valóra válik az álma – jegyezte unottan Piton. Hermione elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.  
>- Az édesanyja nagyon türelmes volt, és sokat segített nekem. Olyan kedves hozzám, nagyon hamar a szívembe zártam. Maga nagyon szerencsés, hogy az anyja ön mellett van – mondta elcsukló hangon.<p>

Perselus tudta, hogy Hermionénak most a szülei jutottak eszébe, akik nem lehetnek vele. Hirtelen erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy lesimítsa a legördülő könnycseppeket a lány arcáról, ám végül mégsem tette.

- Mindannyian azon vagyunk, hogy minél előbb leszámoljunk a Nagyúrral és híveivel. Amint ez megtörténik, újra láthatja a szüleit – próbálta vigasztalni Hermionét, szokatlanul lágy hangon.  
>- Remélem, ez hamarosan bekövetkezik.<br>- Mindenki ezt reméli, Granger. Látom, ön is befejezte a vacsorát. Egészségére! – állt fel az asztaltól. – Ha javasolhatom, most hagyja a mosogatnivalót Veldára, holnap hétfő, vissza kell mennünk az iskolába, korán fogunk kelni. Jó éjt!  
>- Jó éjszakát, professzor!<p>

Piton hirtelen visszafordult:  
>- Egyébként, honnan sejtette, hogy szóba fogok állni magával, azok után, hogy közöltem, nem akarok beszélgetni önnel?<br>- Gondoltam, teszek egy próbát. És lám, sikerrel jártam! – könyökölt az asztalra mosolyogva a lány.  
>Piton morgott valamit az orra alatt, amiből Hermione csak részleteket hallott, mint „csak túlontúl udvarias voltam" és „nem csinálunk ebből rendszert". Azonban ez nem rontotta el a kedvét, hiszen a hétvége jobban sikerült, mint gondolta.<br>-6- Az elkövetkezendő napok ijesztő gyorsasággal teltek. Hermione élete épphogy csak visszazökkent a rendes kerékvágásba, hétköznapjai újra az iskoláról és barátairól szóltak, amikor azon vette észre magát, hogy már péntek délután van. Az elmúlt napokban annyira lekötötte a tanulás, hogy eszébe sem jutott az esküvőn gondolkodni, barátai és a rendtagok pedig tapintatosan kerülték a témát, és Piton jelenléte sem emlékeztette a közelgő eseményre, mert a férfi pályafutása alatt talán először halaszthatatlan elintéznivalókra hivatkozva szabadságot vett ki. A diákok részéről mindenki csak találgatott, még Hermione sem sejtette, merre lehet a férfi, azonban rengetegszer eszébe jutott a közös hétvége. Hétfő este látta utoljára, és tudta, ha Piton bajba került volna, azt Dumbledore elmondta volna neki, ezért nem aggódott, inkább rávette magát, hogy a tananyag pótlásával foglalkozzon.

A könyvtárban ült, rajta kívül kevesen voltak ott, hiszen péntek volt, a diákok nagy része inkább pihent, jobb dolguk is volt, mint a következő hétre magolni, inkább a hét legvégére hagyták a tanulást. Hermionénak azonban rengeteg volt a lemaradása, és tudta, hogy a másnapi esküvő miatt nem lesz ideje tanulni. Eszébe jutott a rendtagok reakciója.

Kedden gyűlés után, Mrs Weasley a főhadiszálláson marasztalta őket vacsorára, Hermione pedig ezt az alkalmat találta a legmegfelelőbbnek arra, hogy tájékoztassa az összegyűlteket az eseményekről, bár Piton nem volt ott az aznapi gyűlésen.

_Az asztalnál ültek, a vacsorával már végeztek, és szokatlan csöndben rágcsálták a Sipor által készített, kicsit kemény teasüteményt.  
>Hermione végignézett az összegyűlteken: Mr és Mrs Weasley, Fred és George, Bill és Fleur, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, McGalagony, Dumbledore. Szinte mindenki itt volt, aki számított, a többieknek majd küldenek egy baglyot.<br>- El kell mondanom valamit, amit néhányan már tudtok – köszörülte meg a torkát. - Tudom, eléggé hihetetlenül fog hangzani, de a közelmúltban történt események erre a lépésre kényszerítettek minket.  
>- Miféle lépésre, Hermione drágám? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Mrs Weasley. – Valami baj van?<br>Hermione érezte, hogy kezd kiszállni belőle a jól ismert griffendéles bátorság. Könnyebb volt önszántából egy hétvégét eltöltenie zord bájitaltanárának házában, mint elmondani a szeretteinek, hogy mire készülnek._

_- Szeretnéd, hogy elmondjam én, Hermione? – kérdezte együttérzően Dumbledore. A lány megrázta a fejét, és nagy levegőt vett.  
>- Azt szerettem volna elmondani, hogy…<br>- Miss Granger azt szeretné közölni veletek, hogy szombaton egybekelünk – Perselus Piton az ajtóban állt, nyilvánvalóan néhány pillanattal előbb érkezett, fekete haján és talárján még hópelyhek csillogtak.  
>Ha Hermione kívülről nézte volna az eseményeket, akkor minden bizonnyal hangosan felnevetett volna, mert ennyi megrökönyödött arcot, tátott szájat és értetlen tekintetet még nem látott.<br>Fred és George ocsúdtak fel legelőször, ők, nem hazudtolták meg magukat, horkantva kitört belőlük a nevetés, kezükkel az asztalt csapkodták._

_- Ez… ez… nagyon jó vicc! – prüszkölte George. – Sosem gondoltuk volna magáról, Piton, hogy ilyen jó humora van!  
>- Ráadásul milyen jól rögtönzött! – hahotázott Fred. – Mit akartál igazából mondani, Hermione? – kérdezte, miközben próbált komoly arcot vágni, sikertelenül.<br>- Nem jellemző rám a humorizálás, Weasley – mondta Piton, jeges pillantást vetve az ikrekre.  
>A többiek még mindig nem jutottak szóhoz, csak Hermionéra néztek, megerősítést várva. A lány bólintott.<br>- Ti… szeretitek egymást? – kérdezte kikerekedett szemmel Fleur.  
>- Nem, dehogyis! – vágta rá gyorsan Hermione. – Ez másról szól. Piton professzor hatalmas áldozatot hoz értem – azzal belekezdett a történetbe. Miközben mesélt, néha Perselusra pillantott, maga sem tudta miért, de a férfi pillantása erőt adott neki.<br>- Ezt nem hiszem el! – pattant fel Sirius, mikor a lány a történet végére ért. – Mégis kinek az eszement ötlete volt ez a házasság?  
>- Én javasoltam, Sirius – mondta csendesen Dumbledore. – De senki nem kötelezte őket, mindketten szabad akaratukból döntöttek.<br>- Megáll az eszem! Hermione még az iskolát sem végezte el, ti pedig meg akarjátok pecsételni a sorsát?  
>- Sirius, nyugodj meg én… - próbálta nyugtatni Hermione, de a férfi szinte meg sem hallotta.<br>- Ráadásul Pitonnal! Hallatlan, komolyan… miért nem azonnal Rodolphus Lestrange-dzsel? – gúnyolódott.  
>- Sirius, hagyd ezt abba, és kérlek, ne beszélj így Perselusról! – békítette Lupin. – Mindenkit sokkolt ez a hír, de az a legfontosabb, hogy Hermione érdekeit tartsuk szem előtt.<br>- Hermione érdekeit? Hozzá kell mennie Pipogyuszhoz!_

_A lánynak itt fogyott el a türelme, olyan hirtelen állt fel, hogy felborította a székét.  
>- Ne nevezd így! –fakadt ki. – Az én véleményemet esetleg megkérdezné valaki? Sirius, megértem, hogy féltesz, de az előítéleteid teljesen elvakítanak. Háború van, és mindannyian veszélyben vagyunk. Piton professzor egy hatalmas áldozatot hoz értem, nem hiszem, hogy sokan megtennék ezt. Mi lenne, ha végre túllépnétek a múlt sérelmein?<br>- Én csak aggódom érted…  
>- Aggódsz értem? Ne a professzortól félts, hanem Bellatrix unokahúgodtól. Tudtommal ő akart kétszer is megölni engem, nem pedig Piton - mondta dühösen, és kiviharzott.<br>- Hermionénak igaza van, Sirius – mondta csendesen Harry.  
>- Egyébként pedig – tért vissza immár kabátban a lány – a hétvégét a házában töltöttem, és képzeld jól éreztem magam! Köszönöm a vacsorát, Mrs Weasley. Jó éjszakát mindenkinek! – köszönt el, és elhagyta a szobát.<br>- Utána megyek – közölte Piton, majd sarkon fordult, hogy utolérje a lányt.  
>Hermione már az utcán állt, hoppanálásra készen, mikor egy bársonyos hang megállította.<br>- Jobb lenne, ha együtt mennénk. Ne legyen felelőtlen, Granger, veszélyes időket élünk – azzal megfogta a lány karját, és szó nélkül dehoppanált vele a birtok bejáratához.  
>Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, hogy még mindig a dühtől remeg-e, vagy a férfi érintésétől.<em>

_- Hihetetlen, mekkora bunkó tud néha lenni! Rosszabb, mint egy iskolás. Nem sok választott el attól, hogy megátkozzam.  
>- Feltételezem, hogy Blackre céloz.<br>- Persze, hogy rá! Hogy lehetnek ilyen előítéletei? Pont neki, akit éveken át ártatlanul vádoltak!  
>A kastély bejáratáig Hermione hangosan szitkozódott, Piton némán hallgatta. Amikor azonban beléptek a tölgyfa-kapun, megszólalt:<br>- Nézze, Granger nem várom el öntől, hogy megvédjen a barátaival szemben. Black egy idióta, ez már évek óta nyilvánvaló számomra. De tudom, hogy maga mennyire kedveli, ezért miattam ne veszekedjen vele. Meg tudom védeni magamat, szükségtelen hazudnia a barátainak.  
>- Ha ezzel a hétvégére céloz, akkor közlöm, nem hazudtam. Valóban jól éreztem magamat önnél – mondta őszintén Hermione.<br>- Nagyszerű Granger. De el kell, szomorítsam, ez engem teljesen hidegen hagy, nem kötelességem a maga szórakoztatása. Javaslom, hogy az energiáit inkább pazarolja a barátaira, mert rám szükségtelen. Viszlát! – mondta a férfi, majd mielőtt Hermione megszólalhatott volna, eltűnt a folyosókon._

Barátai teljes mértékben mellette álltak, Harry még össze is vitatkozott Siriusszal a férfi kirohanása miatt. Még a veszekedés estéjén érkezett két bagoly a kastélyba, Mrs Weasley az egész család nevében biztosította a támogatásáról, a levél végén pedig az ikrek kértek elnézést a viselkedésükért. A másik levél Remustól és Tonkstól érkezett: ők is megértésükről biztosították a lányt, Lupin pedig megígérte, hogy megpróbál beszélni Siriusszal.  
>Az említett beszélgetés valószínűleg kudarcba fulladt, mert Sirius azóta sem kereste a kapcsolatot Hermionéval, sőt még Harry sem tudott róla semmit.<br>Hermione becsukta az _Ősi rúnák közérthetően_ című könyvet, és a klubhelyiség felé vette az útját.

Éppen egy gyéren megvilágított folyosón haladt, amikor egy hang megszólította:  
>- Hajlandó vagy még szóba állni velem, Hermione? – az árny az egyik ablakpárkánynak támaszkodva állt. Hermione elsuttogott egy <em>Lumost<em>, majd elindult a hang irányába.  
>- Sirius! Ha azért jöttél, hogy kioktass, vagy sértegess, akkor jobb lesz, ha…<br>- Nem, nem félreértesz! Én… bocsánatot szeretnék kérni tőled. Beszélhetnénk? – kérdezte, és egy üres terem felé intett. Hermione bólintott, és követte a férfit.  
>- Nézd, Hermione tudom, hogy nagyon goromba voltam veletek, de meg kell értened! Piton halálfaló volt, és…<br>- És éppen ezzel menti meg az életemet. Tudod, hogy réges-régen átállt Dumbledore oldalára, és az életét kockáztatja, hogy információkat szerezzen nekünk. Megértem, hogy vannak sérelmeitek, de ezeken túl kell lépnetek, mert ha nem tartunk össze, akkor már elveszítettük a háborút. Úgy vettem észre, hogy ő már megértette ezt, neked miért nem sikerül?  
>Sirius felállt, és az ablakhoz lépett. Néhány pillanatig szótlanul figyelte a birtokot, majd megszólalt:<br>- Sikerült megértenem. Azonban nagyon féltelek. Gyakorlatilag te mentetted meg az életemet, amikor a dementorok elől menekültem, és az évek során olyan fontos lettél számomra, mint Harry. Főleg miután el kellett válnod a szüleidtől, és védtelenné váltál. Nem akarom, hogy olyat kelljen tenned, amit később meg fogsz bánni. Tudom, felnőtt vagy, de a házasság nem játék, pláne ha nincs benne szerelem, vagy legalább szeretet.

- Sirius, ne félj, nem fogom megbánni. Amint vége lesz a háborúnak, elválunk, elmegyek a szüleimért, és minden olyan lesz, mint régen – mondta, mintha magát is biztatni akarná. – Köszönöm, hogy úgy tekintesz rám, mint keresztlányodra, és ennyire figyelsz rám – odalépett a férfihoz, és megölelte. – Piton professzor pedig jó ember, nem félek tőle.

- Tudom, hogy az – mondta csendesen Sirius.  
>- Akkor megkérhetnélek egy hatalmas szívességre? Megtennéd, hogy holnap te kísérsz az oltárhoz? – mosolygott könnyes szemmel Hermione a férfira.<br>- Reméltem, hogy megkérsz rá – kacsintott cinkosan Sirius, majd elkomolyodott. – Köszönöm, hogy megbocsájtottál.  
>- Rád nem lehet haragudni! – nevetett Hermione. – Gyere, menjünk fel a klubhelyiségbe, Harry biztos örülni fog, hogy itt vagy! – amióta Sirius tisztázta magát a minisztérium előtt, gyakran megfordult a Roxfortban, amit a diákok az elején megütközve fogadtak, idővel azonban elcsitultak az indulatok, és megszokták a férfi jelenlétét.<p>

- Szerintem, jobb lenne, ha a házamba jönnél, mert mindenki ott van – Hermione kérdő tekintetére folytatta. – Szerveztünk neked egy kis meglepetést. De ne kérdezz semmit, mert már így is túl sokat árultam el neked, pedig megígértem Mollynak, hogy tartom a számat.  
>- Jól van, menjünk, de előbb felviszem a könyveimet, és lehozom a kabátomat – mosolygott megadón a lány.<br>- Rendben, az előcsarnokban foglak várni – mondta Sirius.  
>Alig tíz perccel később már úton voltak a Black-ház felé. Mielőtt kiléptek a birtok kapuján, Sirius megtorpant.<br>- Szeretném, ha ezt felvennéd – mondta, és egy láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt vett elő. – Harry adta kölcsön, mert jobb, ha megelőzzük a bajt.  
>- De ebbe csak én férek bele. Veled mi lesz?<br>- Én kiábrándító bűbájt szórok magamra, ne aggódj – mondta Sirius, azzal elvégezte a varázslatot, Hermione pedig felvette a köpenyt.  
>Együtt hoppanáltak a Grimmauld térre, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak, beléptek a házba.<p>

Az előszoba néptelen volt, azonban a nappaliba belépve hatalmas ováció fogadta őket.  
>- Meglepetés! – kiáltott a kis csoport. Ott volt minden rendtag, kivéve Perselust.<br>- Jaj, Hermione, annyira örülök, hogy sikerült megbeszélnetek a dolgokat Siriusszal – ölelte át Molly. – Mi mindenben melletted állunk, és ezt ezzel a kis ünnepséggel szeretnénk bizonyítani.  
>- Köszönöm szépen mindenkinek! – mosolygott Hermione. – Nagyon jó érzés, hogy ennyi jó barát áll mögöttem.<br>- Erre az estére mindenki felejtse el a gondjait, és ünnepeljünk! – mosolygott Dumbledore. Az este valóban jó hangulatban telt, a végén, Fred és George jóvoltából még néhány tűzijáték is előkerült, ami fokozta a vidámságot. Amikor tízet ütött az óra, Hermione megköszönte a meglepetést, és elbúcsúzott a rendtagoktól, majd barátaival, és a házvezető tanárokkal hazahoppanáltak a kastélyba.

Mikor felérkeztek a klubhelyiségbe, Ginny megszólalt:  
>- Képzeld, amikor a könyvtárban voltál érkezett egy hatalmas csomag a nevedre. Szerintem az esküvői ruhád az – kacsintott a lány.<br>- Igen, az lehet. Piton édesanyja a hét elején írt, hogy elmegy érte, és majd elküldi bagolypostával – mondta egykedvűen Hermione.  
>- Valami baj van? – kérdezte összehúzott szemmel Harry.<br>- Nem, semmi, csak nagyon fáradt vagyok – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára a lány.  
>- Akkor feküdj le, és pihend ki magad, mert holnap gyönyörűnek kell lenned – ölelte meg Ron.<br>- Én is megyek, jó éjt fiúk! – mondta Ginny.  
>- Jó éjt, és köszönöm nektek a meglepetést! – köszönt el Hermione is, sorban megpuszilva barátait.<p>

Amikor beléptek a hálótermekbe vezető lépcső ajtaján, a lány megragadta Ginny kezét.  
>- Várj! – suttogta, és az ajtóhoz hajolt. Kis idő múlva újra suttogni kezdett. – Harryék most mentek fel, tiszta a levegő. Kérlek, menjünk vissza a klubhelyiségbe, beszélnünk kell!<br>- Reméltem, hogy nem fogod magadban tartani az érzéseidet, és végre tudunk négyszemközt beszélni – motyogta Ginny, mikor helyet foglaltak a kandalló előtti karosszékekben.  
>- Annyira nehéz erről beszélnem, és tudom, hogy te meg fogsz érteni.<br>- Nem mondtál el mindent a hétvégével kapcsolatban, igaz? – kérdezte Ginny. Hermione bólintott. – Azonnal láttam rajtad, de nem akartam a többiek előtt szóba hozni a dolgot. Szóval? – nézett kérdőn a lányra.  
>Hermione elbizonytalanodott. Hogy magyarázza el barátnőjének azt, amit akkor érzett, amikor Perselusszal a laborban voltak. Azt, hogy mennyire jól érezte magát, amikor beszélgettek, vagy, hogy beleremegett a férfi érintésébe. Amint felidézte azt az ártatlan pillanatot, azonnal elpirult, és ezt Ginny is észrevette.<br>- Jaj, ne! Ugye nem arról van szó, amit sejtek?  
>- Nem tudom! Annyira összezavarodtam. Na, jó, ez nem teljesen igaz…<br>- Tudtam! – kiáltott fel diadalmasan a lány, mire Hermione figyelmeztetően bokán rúgta. Ginny halkabban folytatta. – Draco és én is észrevettük, sőt, még Luna is, csak ez a három agyatlan nem! - utalt Harryre, Ronra és Neville-re.  
>- Mit vettetek észre? Nehogy te is azzal a baromsággal gyere, amit Draco is mondott!<br>- A reakcióidból ítélve egyáltalán nem tűnik baromságnak. De akkor tagadd le! Nem tetszik Piton? – tette fel a kérdést Ginny.  
>Hermione annyira meglepődött a kérdés nyíltságán, és a helyzet abszurditásán, hogy elnevette magát. Itt ülnek a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, egy nappal a bájitaltanárával kötendő esküvője előtt, és barátnője éppen arról faggatja, hogy mit érez az említett férfi iránt. Ha néhány évvel ezelőtt azt mondja neki valaki, hogy ilyen irányt fog venni az élete, biztosan harsogva nevette volna ki az illetőt.<p>

Ginny arcát látva, azonban visszatért a jelenbe, és elkomolyodott.  
>- Ha ezt ilyen könnyű lenne elmagyarázni! Igen, bevallom neked, tényleg tetszik egy kicsit – mondta, arcát a kezébe temetve. – Ez a hétvége egyáltalán nem sikerült olyan borzalmasan, mint gondoltam. A ház gyönyörű és barátságos, az édesanyja is, a manó is, mindenki olyan kedves volt velem. Jó, Piton nem mindig. Valószínűleg nem is kedvel engem, de mégis jól bánt velem, és néha még beszélgettünk is. Amikor pedig a laborban voltunk, tudod a RAVASZ- vizsga miatt, akkor teljesen idiótán, mondhatni hülyén viselkedtem. Egyszerűen zavarba hozott a pillantása, és az is, amikor néha hozzáért a kezemhez. Nem csak a külseje fogott meg, hanem az, hogy annyira művelt és okos, és nagyon jól lehet vele beszélgetni, szinte mindenről megvan a véleménye – hadarta Hermione.<br>- Szóval? –nézett kérdőn barátnőjére a vörös hajú.  
>- Szóval, mi?<br>- Szerelmes lettél Pitonba, vagy csak tetszik?  
>- Te jó ég, dehogy! Csak vonzónak találom, ez minden – mondta határozottan a lány. Tényleg nem szeretett bele a férfiba, ezt biztosan tudta. – De nincs ebben semmi különös, Viktor Krum is tetszett.<br>- Ez így van, de csak mondom, hogy Viktor Krumhoz nem készülsz hozzámenni – figyelmeztette Ginny.

- Nagyon elmés megállapítás, gratulálok barátnőm. Piton és köztem pedig nem lesz semmi, még a feltételezés is nevetséges. Mint mondtam, ki nem állhat, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez nem fog változni. Ráadásul a tanárom, akkor is, ha már rég nagykorú vagyok. Különben is, amint Harry legyőzni Voldemortot, mi elválunk, és mindenki éli tovább az életét. Nem is akarom, hogy másképp legyen.  
>- Rendben, Hermione, te tudod. Mindenesetre eléggé hihetetlenül hangzik, hogy együtt fogtok élni mindenféle érzelem nélkül. Ráadásul még csak három horcrux van meg, gyűrű, a napló és a medál. Évekbe telhet, amíg mindegyiket felkutatjuk, és elpusztítjuk.<br>- De ne felejtsd el, hogy Hugrabug Helga pohara valószínűleg Lestrange gringotts-i széfjében van, és csak idő kérdése, hogy megszerezzük, Nagini pedig biztosan az egyik horcrux, szóval nem tarthat olyan sokáig – bizakodott Hermione.  
>- Hidd el, én is ebben reménykedem. Akkor végre Harry is megszabadul a tehertől, ami nyomja a vállát, és végre boldogok lehetünk együtt.<br>- Harry mindenkinél jobban szeret téged – ölelte át barátnőjét Hermione. – Ő fog győzni, ebben biztos vagyok, mi pedig mindent meg fogunk tenni azért, hogy ez mihamarabb bekövetkezzen.  
>- Igen, bármit megtennék, hogy ne kelljen félelemben élnünk többé. Most viszont tényleg feküdjünk le aludni, mert reggel korán kell majd kelned, még rengeteg dolgunk lesz – mosolygott Ginny.<p>

*

A szombat reggel úgy indult Hermione számára, mint évek óta bármelyik hétvégi nap. Felébredt, megmosakodott, és lement a nagyterembe reggelizni. Sokan voltak lent, a legtöbben a karácsonyi terveikről beszélgettek, mert már csak egy hét volt a téli szünet kiadásáig. Odament a Griffendél asztalához, és leült barátai mellé.

- Képzeld, Hermione, anyáék kitalálták, hogy az egész karácsonyt Charlie bátyámnál fogjuk tölteni Romániában – mondta a fiú fanyarul.  
>- Annyira sajnálom! – szomorkodott Hermione. – Eddig szinte minden karácsonyt együtt töltöttünk, el sem tudom képzelni, milyen lesz nélkületek – nézett a Weasley testvérekre bánatosan.<br>- Ezt ráérünk később megbeszélni – veregette meg a vállát Harry. – Inkább siess, mert el kell kezdenünk készülődni! Piton már szólt, hogy mindenedet vigyük át a házába.  
>- Piton itt járt? Egész héten nem láttam!<br>- Mondom, hogy igen, de reggelizz meg gyorsan! Mi addig a többiekkel elmegyünk átöltözni – mondta Harry, miközben felálltak az asztaltól.  
>- Rendben, sietek, ahogy tudok, úgysincs sok étvágyam.<br>Végül ivott egy teát, megevett egy pirítóst, majd kis idő elteltével a szobája felé vette az irányt. Remélte, hogy iskolatársainak nem fog feltűnni a felhajtás, mert az kínos kérdésekhez vezetett volna.  
>Annyira elkalandoztak a gondolatai, hogy beleütközött egy világoskék taláros alakba.<p>

- Hermione! – kiáltott fel Dumbledore. – Hogy érzed magad?  
>- Köszönöm, igazgató úr, jól – mondta nem túl meggyőzően Hermione.<br>- Nem gondoltad meg magad, ugye? – nézett kutató tekintettel a lányra.  
>- Ezt inkább a professzortól kellene megkérdeznie, nem, uram? Végül is ő az, aki áldozatot hoz értem. De egyébként, nem, nem gondoltam meg magam.<br>- Piton professzor nem fog meghátrálni, ebben biztos lehetsz. De most menj, hamarosan indulnunk kell. Minden rendben lesz, Hermione – mosolygott Dumbledore, és Hermione a kék szempárba nézve el is hitte ezt.  
>Mikor felérkezett, a szobája üres volt, gyorsan összepakolta az apróbb tárgyait, ruháit egy táskába, amit összezsugorított. Ránézett a lapos fehér dobozra, amiben a ruhája volt, kioldotta a szalagot, és kinyitotta a dobozt. Ekkor kopogtattak, Ginny volt az.<br>- Bejöhetek? – hajolt be a résnyire nyitott ajtón. Hermione bólintott.  
>- A világ leggyönyörűbb ruhájában készülök megpecsételni a sorsomat – mondta csendesen, miközben elmerengve nézte az összehajtott finom anyagot. – Azon gondolkoztam, hogy nem árt-e meg neki, ha összezsugorítva viszem el.<br>- Szerintem nem lesz semmi baja. Várj, segítek – mondta Ginny, miközben visszakötötte a dobozra a szalagot, és kisméretűre varázsolta. – Így már minden készen áll, Harryék Hagridnál várakoznak, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést az ünnepi ruhájukban. Mehetünk?  
>- Igen, induljunk – bólintott.<br>Útközben Ginny próbálta elterelni barátnője figyelmét, elmerülten mesélt az ikrek legújabb találmányáról, de Hermione szinte fel sem fogta barátnője szavait, csak üveges tekintettel bólogatott, amikor úgy érezte, hogy szükséges.

- Szervusztok! – brummogta Hagrid, mikor meglátta őket. – Hogy érzed magad, Hermione?  
>- Szia Hagrid! Őszintén szólva, most eléggé idegesen. De ne beszéljünk most erről, inkább siessünk. A többiek bent vannak a házban?<br>- Igen, fáztak, ezért csináltam nekik egy teát, és megkínáltam őket süteménnyel. Most sütöttem, nem kértek?  
>Mindkét lány nemlegesen rázta a fejét. Nagyon jól ismerték Hagrid kőkemény teasüteményeit, és egyiküknek sem volt kedve egy fogpótló bűbájhoz.<br>- Szólok a nekik, hogy indulunk – mondta Ginny és bement a házba.  
>- Nem akarom, hogy letört legyél, Hermione. Csak gondolj arra, hogy semmi nem történik ok nélkül – mondta együttérzően Hagrid. Közben Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville és Draco kiléptek a kunyhóból.<br>- Tudom, nem is az esküvő miatt vagyok szomorú, hiszen én egyeztem bele. De most megijedtem, hogy mi lesz utána? Nem akarlak elveszíteni titeket – mondta könnybe lábadt szemmel.  
>- Hermione! – ölelte meg Luna. – Már mondtuk, hogy minket nem fogsz elveszíteni. Ugyanúgy együtt leszünk, és bármikor elmehetünk narglikat irtani.<br>- Én pedig ezentúl is veled fogok Trevor keresésére indulni, ha elszökik – mondta kedvesen Neville.  
>- Hozzám pedig bármikor átjöhettek teázni, úgy, mint eddig is – veregette meg a vállát Hagrid.<br>- Én pedig ugyanúgy nem foglak békén hagyni, Granger – viccelődött Draco.  
>- Hermione, ne kezdj rémeket látni! – nevetett Ginny. – Semmi nem fog megváltozni, mindent meg fogunk ezek után is beszélni, és olyan jó barátok maradunk, amilyenek most vagyunk.<br>- Az egyik legjobb barátom vagy, és ez már örökké így is marad – mondta komolyan Harry.  
>- Nekem meg ezek után is te fogod megírni a házi dolgozataim bevezetőjét. Persze, csak akkor, ha nem bánod – mondta félszegen Ron.<br>- Persze, hogy nem bánom! – nevetett könnyes szemmel Hermione, és sorra megölelte a kis csapat tagjait. – Annyira hálás vagyok, hogy ilyen barátaim vannak, mint ti! Ha ti támogattok, akkor jöhet bármi, mindennel megbirkózom.  
>- Most már induljunk, mert tényleg el fogunk késni, és most nincs itt a sírás ideje! – mondta meghatottan Hagrid, miközben beletrombitált egy asztalterítőnyi zsebkendőbe.<p>

A kis csapat elindult, a birtokról kiérve pedig kettes csoportokban hoppanáltak a Prince-kúriához.  
>- Hűha! – füttyentett Ron, mikor meglátta a hatalmas házat, és kertet. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Pitonnak ilyen háza van.<br>Bekopogtattak, Velda pedig azonnal ajtót nyitott.  
>- Kisasszonyom, nagyon örülök, hogy újra itt van, és elhozta a barátait is! – lelkendezett a manó. – Jöjjenek be! Szólok Eileen asszonyomnak, hogy megérkezett –mondta, miközben betessékelte az érkezetteket a nappaliba.<br>- Tényleg jó ízlése van Pitonnak, ez a ház gyönyörű! – mondta elismerően Harry.  
>- Ezt örömmel hallom! – Eileen lépett be mosolyogva, fekete haja elegáns kontyba volt tűzve, és sötétzöld finom anyagú ruhát viselt.<br>- Szervusz Eileen! Annyira örülök, hogy újra találkozunk – ölelte meg az asszonyt. – Ők itt a barátaim, akik nagyon fontosak számomra – mutatott Hagridékra.  
>- Üdvözlök mindenkit! Én Eileen Piton vagyok, Perselus édesanyja – mosolygott, és sorra kezet fogott mindenkivel. – Örülök, hogy eljöttetek! A fiúknak készítettem néhány szendvicset, hogy ameddig Hermione készülődik, nehogy éhen haljatok – ezzel a gesztussal örökre belopta magát Ron szívébe.<br>- Akkor mi felmegyünk a szobámba készülődni Lunával és Ginnyvel – mondta Hermione.  
>- Rendben, ha szükségetek van valamire, csak szóljatok. Természetesen nektek is felküldetek egy tálat Veldával, és persze egy kancsó sütőtöklevet is.<p>

- Egy Lángnyelv-whiskey jobban esne – motyogta Hermione, miután becsukták maguk mögött a szobaajtót.  
>- Nem ajánlom, Hermione – rázta a fejét Luna. – Apának volt egy érdekes cikke a Hírverőben, amelyben leírta, hogy az Odgen-féle Lángnyelv-whiskey nagyban hozzájárul a…<br>- Majd később meséld el, Luna, most inkább kezdjünk el Hermione hajából valami jó frizurát varázsolni –mondta Ginny. – Van elképzelésed, Hermione?  
>- Rátok bízom magamat – mosolygott a lány, miközben Luna a sminkjét, Ginny pedig a haját kezdte elkészíteni. Nemsokára Velda is megérkezett a szendvicsekkel, amik láttán Hermionénak is megjött az étvágya, ezért miután végeztek, hozzáláttak az evéshez, és beszélgettek egy kicsit. A gondtalan pillanatoknak kopogtatás vetett véget.<p>

- Piton üzeni, hogy add oda a gyűrűdet – dugta be a fejét az ajtón Ron, majd eltette a felé nyújtott ékszert. – Lassan gyertek le, mert már mindenki csak rátok vár.  
>- Kérsz egy pohár töklevet, Ron? – mosolygott Luna, és már nyújtotta is felé a poharat.<br>- Igen, azt megköszönném. Kész őrület, ami odalent van. Még jó, hogy nem hívtatok meg több vendéget, azokkal már nem bírnék – mondta a fiú. Hermione Ront kérte fel vőfélynek, ezért a fiú el volt látva feladatokkal. Harry lett a tanúja, Luna és Ginny pedig a koszorúslányok szerepét vállalták el.  
>- Most már tényleg mennem kell, siessetek ti is! – adta vissza az üres poharat Ron, azzal kiment a szobából. Hermione felvette a ruhát barátnői segítségével.<br>- Egyszerűen gyönyörű vagy! – mondta tátott szájjal Ginny. Hermione belenézett a tükörbe, tényleg csodálatos volt a ruha, ami lágyan simult a testére, kiemelve formás alakját. Haja laza hullámokban omlott a vállára, mogyoróbarna szemét pedig tökéletesen kihangsúlyozta a smink.  
>- Még egy apró kiegészítőre szükség van – mondta Luna, és egy fehér orchideát varázsolt elő, majd beletűzte barátnője hajába. – Így már tényleg fantasztikusan nézel ki! – mosolygott, miközben elővarázsolt egy csokrot, szintén orchideából.<p>

- Akkor itt az idő! – sóhajtott a lány, majd Veldát szólította, aki teljesen el volt ragadtatva leendő úrnője szépségétől.  
>- Kisasszonyom, őszintén mondom, hogy csodálatosan néz ki! De miért hivatott, miben segíthetek?<br>- Köszönöm – mosolygott a manóra. – Kérlek, szólj a vendégeknek, hogy kész vagyok, kezdődhet a ceremónia, és hívd fel Siriust, mert ő fog az oltárhoz kísérni.  
>- Rendben, Hermione kisasszony – mondta a manó, majd köddé vált. Kis idő elteltével Sirius lépett be az ajtón. Amikor meglátta a lányt elállt a lélegzete.<br>- Elbűvölően nézel ki! Most látom csak, mennyire felnőttél már. Készen állsz? – kérdezte, miközben megölelte.  
>- Igen, menjünk – mosolygott Hermione, ám megint kopogtattak, Eileen volt az.<br>- Hermione, ezeket szeretném neked ajándékozni – nyújtott át egy dobozt az asszony. – Családi örökség, többek között erről beszélt Adalmund nagyapám, amikor az ékszereket emlegette.  
>Hermione kinyitotta a dobozt, ami egy smaragd fülbevalót, és egy fehérarany nyakláncot tartalmazott, ugyanilyen kövekkel kirakva.<br>- Eileen, ez gyönyörű! Köszönöm! – ámuldozott Hermione.  
>- Csodálatosan fog rajtad állni, bár már így is nagyon szép vagy – ölelte meg a lányt, majd elhagyta a szobát.<p>

Még vártak néhány percet, azután Hermione belekarolt Siriusba, és elindultak a kert felé, ahol egy hatalmas fehér sátor volt felállítva, ami alatt a levegőmelegítő-bűbájnak hála, nem fáztak az összegyűltek. Amikor a kertbe nyíló ajtóhoz értek, Ron jelt adott, mire halk zene csendült fel, és minden vendég hátrafordult, hogy láthassa az oltár felé lépegető menyasszonyt.  
>Hermione végignézett az egybegyűlteken: ott volt az összes rendtag, a Roxfort házvezető tanárai, Dumbledore, és a barátai. Rámosolygott a vendégekre, végül pedig előre pillantott. Perselus tátott szájjal nézett rá, aztán észbe kapott, és gyorsan rendezte a vonásait, de a szemkontaktust végig tartotta a lánnyal. Amikor odaértek az oltárhoz, Sirius átadta Hermionét Pitonnak.<br>- Nagyon vigyázz rá! – dörmögte, majd megpuszilta a lányt, Perselussal pedig kezet fogott.  
>- Igazán csinos ebben a ruhában, Miss Granger – mondta olyan csendesen, hogy szinte csak ők ketten hallották.<br>- Üdvözlöm az összegyűlteket, és a jegyespárt! Azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy tanúi lehessünk Perselus és Hermione házasságkötésének – mondta a házasságkötő, aki egy apró termetű varázsló volt, ezért egy emelvényre állva mondta el beszédét a szeretetről és összetartozásról. Összetartozás? Hermione arra gondolt, mit szólna a házasságkötő, ha tudná, hogy náluk szó sincs szeretetről, sőt, még az összetartozás sem szempont az ő esetükben. Perselusra pillantott, de végül nem tudott szabadulni a fekete szempártól. A férfi hosszasan és önfeledten gyönyörködött menyasszonya szépségében: egy igazi nő állt mellette. Amikor pedig látta, hogy a lány elpirul, vékony ajka félmosolyra húzódott.

- Hermione Jane Granger, elfogadod az itt megjelent Perselus Tobias Pitont férjedül, és fogadod, hogy osztozol vele minden jóban és minden rosszban?  
>- Igen, fogadom – mondta határozottan a lány. Draco odanyújtott neki egy párnácskát, Hermione pedig elvette róla a karikagyűrűt, és Piton ujjára húzta.<br>- Perselus Tobias Piton, elfogadod az itt jelen lévő Hermione Jane Grangert feleségedül, és fogadod, hogy kitartasz mellette jóban és rosszban?  
>- Igen – válaszolta a férfi, majd ő is felhúzta a gyűrűt a lány ujjára.<br>- Nagyszerű! Megkérem a jegyespárt és a tanúkat, hogy írják alá ezt a házasságot igazoló pergament – mutatott az asztalra a házasságkötő. Először a menyasszony és vőlegény írták alá, majd Draco, akit Perselus kért fel tanújának, és végül Harry is sorra került. – Sok boldogságot kívánok az ifjú párnak! Most már megcsókolhatod a feleségedet – fordult lelkendezve az aprócska varázsló Perselushoz.  
>- A feleségemet… – visszhangozta csendesen Piton.<p>

Hermione elérkezett ahhoz a ponthoz, amikor majdnem inába szállt a bátorsága. Nem is gondolt arra, hogy erre szükség lesz, de rájött, hogy a házasságkötő varázsló a minisztérium embere, és tartaniuk kell a látszatot. Gyorsan odahajolt Pitonhoz, és az ajkait az övéhez érintette egy pillanatra, majd a csókból átváltott ölelésre, és miközben a násznép tapsolt, belesuttogott a férfi fülébe:  
>- Köszönöm, hogy ezt megtette értem. Örökké hálás leszek – mondta még mindig Perselusba kapaszkodva. A férfi félretette kimért modorát, és egyik kezével gyengéden átkarolta Hermione derekát.<br>- Nem kell megköszönnie, kisasszony – suttogta rekedten. Nem sokáig álltak így, mert a gratulálók serege özönleni kezdett feléjük, így a pillanat hamar elszállt. Piton hátrébb lépett, arca pedig ismét kifürkészhetetlenné vált. Miután mindenki gratulált, Dumbledore szólásra emelkedett:  
>- Ha javasolhatom, fáradjunk néhány lépéssel arrébb, a másik sátorhoz, és koccintsunk az ifjú pár egészségére – mosolygott félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.<br>A szomszédos sátor is csodálatos volt, az asztalok vetekedtek egy roxforti ünnepi lakoma tartalmával, és néhány üveg jó fajta mézbor is helyet kapott.  
>- Ezt mind maga szervezte meg? – kérdezte ámulattal Hermione.<br>- Igen. Többek között ezért tűntem el néhány napra – válaszolta Perselus.  
>- Ennyire fontos volt magának ez az esküvő?<br>- Tudja, ha belekezdek valamibe, akkor szeretem tökéletesen elvégezni – tért ki a válasz elől a férfi.  
>- Ez sikerült is. Nagyon szép minden, igazán jó ízlése van, professzor – mondta elismerően Hermione. Ekkor Tonks és Remus lépett oda hozzájuk.<br>- Hermione, egyszerűen gyönyörű vagy! – mosolygott a boszorkány, miközben domborodó pocakját simogatta. Teddy születése után nem sokkal megfogant a második gyermekük is, Tonks már a terhesség vége felé járt.  
>- Csak a feleségem szavait tudom ismételni – ölelte meg Remus a lányt. A házasság jót tett neki; arca kevésbé volt beesett, és a sápadtság is eltűnt róla.<br>- Meséljetek, hol hagytátok a kis Teddyt? – kérdezte Hermione.  
>- Tonks szüleinél van, még kicsi az ilyen alkalmakhoz, nyűgös lenne – mondta Lupin, és hosszú történetbe kezdett a kisfiáról. Perselus közben Tonksszal beszélgetett, a férfi mindig is meglepően jól kijött a boszorkánnyal.<br>Remus éppen Teddy fogzási problémáiról mesélt, amikor Hermione figyelmét egy másik beszélgetés keltette fel, Ginny és Eileen beszélgettek.

- Nem, semmiképp sem tudhatják meg! Ameddig lehet, titokban kell tartani előttük – suttogta gondterhelten Eileen.  
>- Igen, én is így gondolom. Hogy lehet ilyen arcátlan az a nő? Ilyen aljas cikket lehozni, és pont az esküvőjük napján! Ha ezt Hermione megtudja…<br>- Bocsáss meg, Lupin, egy pillanat! – intette le a férfit Hermione, majd odament anyósához és barátnőjéhez.  
>- Mit nem kellene megtudnom? Milyen cikkről beszéltetek? – kérdezte. Látta, ahogy Ginny elsápad. – Ne is próbáljatok titkolózni előttem, hallottam minden egyes szavatokat! Ki vele, mi történt! – követelőzött Hermione. Addigra Piton is odament hozzájuk.<br>- Jó, rendben – mondta letörten Eileen, és az ajtó felé mutatott. – Gyertek be a házba, majd ott elmondjuk.

A nappaliba érkezve, elismerő taps fogadta.  
>- Ezt nevezem! – kiáltott fel Adalmund portréja. – Elragadóan nézel ki, Hermione! Végre valaki hordja azokat a gyönyörű ékszereket! Méltó tagja leszel a családunknak – lelkendezett a férfi, a többi képen található alakok pedig helyeseltek. Piton egy mozdulattal leintette őket.<br>- Mi a baj? – fordult anyjához. Az asszony felemelte pálcáját, és egy _Invito_val magához hívta a _Szombati Boszorkány_ legújabb számát.  
>- Fogalmunk sincs honnan tudhatta meg – motyogta Ginny, miközben Hermione és Perselus elkezdték olvasni az újságot.<br>_Botrány a Roxfortban! Perselus Piton a mai napon feleségül veszi egyik diákját!_ – harsogta a címlap, amelyen Hermione állt a menyasszonyi ruhájában. A kép abban a londoni ruhaszalonban készült, ahol Eileennel jártak előző hétvégén.  
>Kivette Perselus kezéből az újságot, és a tizenegyedik oldalra lapozott, ahol a cikk folytatódott. Forgott vele a világ, a mondatok összemosódtak előtte, csak részleteket tudott kivenni, úgy, mint, <em>a mindig rideg bájitaltanár<em>, és _forró szerelemre lobbant a folyton elégedetlen és kezelhetetlen Hermione Granger_ iránt. Amikor meglátta, ki írta a cikket, gondolkodás nélkül a szobája felé vette az irányt.

- Hermione, hova mész? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Ginny. – Nem kell felkapni a vizet, tudod, hogy Rita Vitrol nem a tapintatáról híres. Az lesz a legjobb, ha nem is veszel róla tudomást.  
>- Ne vegyek róla tudomást? – visszhangozta dühösen Hermione. – Akkor idézném neked, ennek az átkozott cikknek az utolsó néhány mondatát: <em>Azt nem lehet tudni, hogy ez megbotránkoztató románc mennyire lesz hosszú életű, tekintve, hogy Miss Granger nem a hűségéről híres, néhány évvel ezelőtt Harry Potterrel, és Viktor Krummal is hírbe hozták egyazon időben. Perselus Piton pedig, bár vonzó férfi, és tehetős családból származik, olyan rideg, mint az ónüstök, amelyekkel laborjában dolgozik. Mindezek mellett kijelenthetjük, hogy ez a viszony az évszázad egyik legnagyobb botránya.<em>  
>- Ez a nő nem normális, nem éri meg vele foglalkoznod! Direkt élvezi, ha telekürtölheti a sajtót a hazugságaival! - próbálta nyugtatni Ginny.<br>- Így van, nem normális. Ráadásul mérhetetlenül ostoba is! Most pedig felmegyek, és átöltözöm.  
>- Maga nem megy sehova, Granger. Majd én elintézem ezt a nőszemélyt – mérgelődött Piton.<br>- Azt már nem! Nélkülem nem indulhat el! Főleg mert…  
>- Mert, mi, Granger?<br>- Van egy ütőkártya a kezemben ellene. Ha ezt neki is felelevenítem, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy soha többé nem fog badarságokat összehordani. Bízzon bennem, kérem! – nézett rá Hermione szinte könyörögve.  
>- Rendben, de siessen! Anyám, ameddig távol vagyunk, kérlek, foglalkozz a vendégekkel.<p>

*

Egy London melletti csendes faluba hoppanáltak.  
>- Hol vagyunk? – tette fel a kérdést Hermione.<br>- Itt lakik az a nőszemély – mutatott undorral az előttük álló halványrózsaszín házra Piton. Közelebb mentek, és bekopogtak. Kis idő múlva motoszkálást hallottak, majd a zaj elhalt.

Valószínűleg Rita nem akarta fogadni a vendégeit.  
>- Rita, vagy kinyitja az ajtót, vagy magára robbantom! – kiabált be Piton az ajtón át, mire az résnyire kinyílt.<br>- Nagyszerű, akkor meglesz a második címlapom: _Esküvő után Azkaban: Perselus Piton újra halálfalónak állt!_ – hallatszott a túloldalról.  
>- Szerintem jobb címlap is készülhetne, csakhogy azt a cikket nem maga írná. Remélem, érti, mire gondolok. Tudja, csak egy szavamba kerül – fenyegetőzött Hermione.<br>Ennek hatására Rita Vitrol sarkig tárta az ajtót, Hermione és Piton pedig szó nélkül becsörtettek.  
>- Kitől tudta meg? – szegezte neki a kérdést Perselus.<br>- Vannak kapcsolataim a Házasságkötési – és Családtervező főosztályon, így szivárgott ki a hír.  
>- És még Dumbledore mondta, hogy diszkrét házasságkötőt szerzett nekünk – morogta Piton.<br>- Ide figyeljen, Rita! Ha még egyszer az életben ír egy cikket rólam, vagy a barátaimról, akkor nem csak egy nyárra lesz bezárva, és nem egy befőttesüvegbe, hanem az Azkabanba egész hátralevő életére. Erről személyesen fogok gondoskodni! Egy cikk, és magának vége, érti? – sziszegte Hermione.

Rita vérvörös ajka megremegett, a szemében félelem tükröződött.  
>- Értettem, te kis átkozott – mondta halkan.<br>- Helyes! Most pedig, a szemem láttára fog írni egy levelet, a Szombati Boszorkány szerkesztőségébe, amelyben közli, hogy a cikk nyomokban valótlanságokat tartalmaz, ezért kéri a nyomtatás megállítását, és az újságok árulásának befejezését – azzal pergament, és pennát varázsolt elő, és a nő elé lökte.  
>- Granger…<br>- Most! – kiáltott Hermione. – Vagy megírja a levelet, vagy azonnal szólok néhány dementornak. Biztosan éheznek már egy olyan romlott lélekre, mint amilyen a magáé.

Rita látta, hogy Hermione komolyan beszél, ezért kelletlenül, de írni kezdett. Miután befejezte, Hermione átolvasta, és útjára bocsájtott vele egy baglyot.  
>- Maga hihetetlenül ostoba nő, Rita. Azt hittem tanult a hibáiból, de tévedtem. Ajánlom, hogy soha többé ne halljak magáról – mondta undorral Hermione, miközben elhagyta a házat. Piton alig tudta utolérni.<br>- Ez mégis mit jelentsen, Granger? Mivel fenyegette meg ezt a nőt, amitől ennyire megijedt?  
>- Tudja, Rita Vitrol bejegyzetlen animágus. Erre negyedikben jöttem rá, amikor szokatlanul sok cikk jelent meg a roxforti dolgokról, például akkor derült ki, hogy Hagrid fél óriás, és hogy én és Viktor Krum… öhm, jóban vagyunk – vörösödött el Hermione. – Szóval, amikor erre rájöttem, sikerült észrevétlenül elfognom, és bezártam egy megbűvölt befőttesüvegbe, egész nyárra. Iskolakezdés előtt elengedtem azzal a feltétellel, hogy soha többet nem írhat valótlanságokat senkiről.<p>

- Minden elismerésem a magáé! – susogta Piton. – Eszembe sem jutott volna, hogy ez a nő így tájékozódik. De miből gondolja, hogy most tényleg tartani fogja a szavát?  
>- A levéllel, amit elküldettem vele, gyakorlatilag porba tapostam az egzisztenciáját, és elismert újságíróból hirtelen egy szavahihetetlen senkivé vált. Ezek után nem hinném, hogy munkát fog kapni akárhol is, de ha mégis, és bármit csinál, amivel megsért, már csak egy szavamba fog kerülni, és az Azkabanban fog kikötni – nevetett kajánul Hermione.<p>

Perselus lenyűgözve bámulta a lányt.  
>- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy képes egy ilyen ravasz, már-már mardekáros tettre – mondta a férfi.<br>- Sok mindent nem tud még rólam, professzor – mosolygott Hermione, majd megfogta a férfi karját, és hazahoppanáltak.  
>Mikor megérkeztek, mindenki kérdésekkel kezdte bombázni őket, ők pedig elmondtak mindent a Rita házában tett látogatásról. Mindenki elismerően nézett Hermionéra, többen hangot is adtak örömüknek, hogy a hazug Vitrolnak végre leáldozott. A délután többi része békében telt, ebédeltek, és mindenkivel beszélgettek egy keveset. Már sötétedni kezdett, a vendégsereg egy része pedig hazafelé szállingózott, amikor Dumbledore félrehívta őket.<br>- Tekintettel a botrányra, amit ez a cikk okozott, úgy gondolom, jobb lenne, ha néhány napra eltűnnétek a világ szeme elől. Csak addig, ameddig lecsitulnak az indulatok – javasolta az ősz varázsló.  
>- Nem, Albus. Nem futamodunk meg egy rosszindulatú cikk miatt – mondta Piton, Hermione pedig bólogatott.<br>- Perselus, itt már rég nem a diákok reakcióiról van szó. A hír valószínűleg Voldemorthoz is elérkezett, aki ezzel megragadhatja az alkalmat, hogy bántson benneteket. Higgyétek el, az lenne a legbiztonságosabb, ha néhány napot távol töltenétek.  
>- De már csak egy hét van a téli szünetig! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Hogyan fogom tudni bepótolni azt a rengeteg tanulnivalót? – nyöszörgött a lány.<br>- Majd a szünetben, Harry és Draco biztosan segítenek, de értsd meg, Hermione, hogy ez feltétlenül szükséges. Hidd el, nem mondanám, ha nem lenne fontos a biztonságotok szempontjából – mondta szomorúan az igazgató.  
>- Rendben – egyezett bele a lány.<br>Végül is, érdekes lesz kettesben, mindentől elzárva tölteni néhány napot Pitonnal – gondolta Hermione.  
>- Hova megyünk? – tette fel a kérdést.<br>- Van egy házam a hegyekben – mondta a férfi.  
>- Nagyszerű! – csillant fel Dumbledore szeme. – Bátorkodtam megkérni Veldát, hogy csomagolja össze a holmitokat, ezért akár azonnal indulhattok – mutatott derűsen a kanapé mellett levő bőröndökre.<br>- Albus… – vicsorogta Perselus.  
>- Kimegyek, elköszönök a vendégektől, nem tart velem, Piton professzor? – Hermione nem akart még egy szóváltást a nap folyamán.<p>

Miután elköszöntek mindenkitől, fogták a már összezsugorított csomagokat, és kiléptek a házból.  
>- Készen áll az indulásra, Granger? – kérdezte, miközben magához húzta a lányt.<br>- Igen, uram, menjünk – válaszolt Hermione, szorosan belekapaszkodva férje karjaiba. 


	3. Chapter 7,8

-7-

Már sötétedett, amikor megérkeztek egy keskeny völgybe.  
>- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben körül nézett a mindössze egy utcából álló faluban.<br>- Castle Combe-ban, Wiltshire-ben. Ez a házamhoz legközelebbi falu, be kell vásárolnunk erre a néhány napra – mutatott az utca végén levő bolt felé.

Az apró üzlet egy vegyesbolt volt, amelynek oldalára a Barney Varázslatos Csemegéi cégér volt kiakasztva. Amikor beléptek, Hermione meglepődve látta, hogy az alapélelmiszereken kívül számos varázsvilág-béli édesség, étel és ital is helyet kapott.  
>- Nem tudtam, hogy Castle Combe egy varázslófalu – súgta oda Pitonnak.<br>- Mert nem is az, de lakik itt néhány mágus is. A legtöbbnek a háza úgy vélem, Fidelius bűbájjal van elrejtve a szemünk elől – magyarázta a férfi.  
>Perselus a húsok és zöldségek felé vette az irányt, Hermione pedig az édességekből válogatott. Alig tíz perc alatt tetemes halom gyűlt össze a pulton; bár csak néhány napra jöttek, bőségesen bevásároltak. A bolt vezetője, egy vörös hajú idősebb boszorkány tértágító és könnyítő bűbájjal látta el a csomagokat, bár erre nem volt szükség, mert az üzletből kilépve azonnal a ház elé hoppanáltak.<p>

Ez az épület sokkal kisebb volt, mint a Prince-kúria, mérete inkább hasonlított egy hétvégi házéra. A ház körül alacsony kerítés volt, mindent sűrűn belepett a hó, de ez nem volt meglepő, hiszen a hegyen voltak, távol mindentől. Piton egy pálcaintéssel eltakarította a havat a házhoz vezető útról, majd előre engedte a lányt. Hermione azt hitte, belépve dohszag és por fog uralkodni mindenütt, de tévedett. Az impozáns ház úgy ragyogott a tisztaságtól, mintha laknának benne.

- Uram, itt él valaki?  
>- Senki nem lakik itt, Granger. Velda természetesen ezt a házat is rendben tartja, ami kész szerencse, ugyanis most szükség van rá. Egyébként évek óta nem jártam itt – mondta unottan Piton, miközben eltűnt egy ajtó mögött. Hermione követte.<br>A keskeny előszobából egy viszonylag nagyméretű nappaliba vezetett az út, amelyben világosbarna bútorok voltak, és természetesen néhány elmaradhatatlan könyvespolc. A nappaliból balra nyílt a rusztikus stílusú konyha, ami egyben étkező is volt. Perselus éppen a frissen vásárolt élelmiszereket rendezgette.  
>- Nagyon barátságos ez a ház – mosolygott Hermione. – A Roxfortban, és a maga házában már szinte elvesztem, annyira hatalmas mindkettő. Lepakolnám a csomagjaimat, merre lesz a szobám?<p>

A férfi abbahagyta a pakolást, majd megfordult:  
>- Csak egy hálószoba van a házban – mondta, mélyen a lány szemébe nézve. – A nappaliból jobbra nyíló ajtó mögött találja. A bal oldali szekrénybe tegye a ruháit, a másik gardrób az enyém. Ne aggódjon, én majd a kanapén alszom – tette hozzá, és visszafordult a tennivalójához.<p>

Hermione végképp összezavarodott, egyik lábáról a másikra állt, nem tudta, hogyan beszéljen erről a férfival.  
>- Kérdezhetek valamit, uram? – tette fel végre a kérdést, majd mikor Piton bólintott, folytatta. – Nincs semmiféle minisztériumi szabály, vagy ilyesmi arra, hogy…<br>Képtelen volt folytatni, egyszerűen túlságosan lehetetlen volt a helyzet. A férfi azonban észrevette zavarodottságát, és félszavakból is megértette, mit akar kérdezni a lány.  
>- Természetesen nem, Granger. Ha ilyen feltételeket szabtak volna, sosem vettem volna feleségül. Az egy dolog, hogy segítek magának a Rend érdekében, arra azonban nem lennék képes, hogy közelebbi kapcsolatba kerüljek magával – válaszolta ridegen a Piton.<br>- Ennyire taszító lennék, professzor? – kérdezte indulatosan Hermione. – Tudja mit? Inkább ne is válaszoljon, nem vagyok kíváncsi a rosszindulatú megjegyzéseire! – mondta, majd bosszúsan kicsörtetett a konyhából, és újdonsült szobája felé vette az irányt.

Annyira mérges volt, hogy muszáj volt lekötnie magát valamivel, ezért pálcája nélkül kezdett kicsomagolni. Amikor végzett, végre körülnézett a helyiségben, ami körülbelül fele akkora volt, mint a Piton házában található szobája. A falak bézs színben pompáztak, bútorok tölgyfából voltak, a szoba két végében álló szekrényeken kívűl helyet kapott egy hatalmas franciaágy éjjeliszekrényekkel, és egy kényelmes karosszék. A hálóból nyílt a fürdőszoba is.  
>Belenézett a bőröndökbe, valami olvasnivaló után kutatva, azonban Velda ilyen részletekre valószínűleg nem gondolt csomagolás közben. Semmi kedve nem volt Piton közelébe menni, de a helyzet rákényszerítette. A férfi majd biztosan tud tenni valamit az érdekében. Visszament a konyhába, de a Perselust sem ott, sem a ház többi részében nem találta, azonban az ablakon kinézve megpillantotta férjének sötét sziluettjét. Kabátot vett, és kiment a vastag hóval borított kertbe.<p>

- Professzor – szólította meg a férfit, aki éppen bonyolult szavakat mormogott, miközben pálcájával furcsa köröket írt le. Piton felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy maradjon csöndben. Hermione türelmesen várt, majd kis idő elteltével a férfi befejezte a műveletet.  
>- Mondja, Granger – fordult a lány felé lustán.<br>- Megkérhetném, hogy szóljon Veldának, hogy hozza ide néhány holmimat? – Hermione próbált a lehető legkedvesebben beszélni, bár még mindig fortyogott benne az indulat a konyhai szóváltás óta.

- Attól tartok, ez lehetetlen – mondta Perselus. Hermione megrökönyödve bámult a férfira. Nem erre a válaszra számított.  
>- Már miért lenne lehetetlen? Nem nagy dolgokat kérek, csak néhány könyvet, és a személyes tárgyaimat.<br>- Azért, Granger – forgatta a szemét a férfi – mert épp most zártam le bonyolult védőbűbájokkal a ház területét. Mostantól nem léphetünk ki innen, és nem jöhet be senki.  
>- Ez igazán remek, köszönöm! – kiáltott fel dühösen. – Még szerencse, hogy nem jutott eszébe megkérdezni a kis művelete előtt, hogy nincs-e szükségem valamire a kinti világból!<br>- Granger… – vicsorgott Piton.  
>- Ne grangerezzen! Itt ülök a semmi közepén összezárva magával, és elvárja, hogy mindenféle szórakoztató tevékenység nélkül töltsem az elkövetkezendő akárhány napot?<br>- Higgye el, ha rajtam múlna, akkor most a roxforti lakosztályomban ülnék egy érdekes könyv társaságában, nem pedig magával vitatkoznék, ezzel az átkozott fémmel az ujjamon – mondta, majd türelmét vesztve, lerángatta a karikagyűrűjét, sarkon fordult, és bement a házba.

Hermione úgy érezte nem bírja tovább. Érezte, hogy könnyek mardossák az arcát, és hangtalanul zokogni kezdett.  
>Amint Perselus belépett a házba, azonnal megbánta, hogy ilyen utálatosan bánt a lánnyal. Hiszen Hermione nem tehetett semmiről, csak a körülmények áldozata lett, épp úgy, mint ő.<br>- Emellett viszont egy tudálékos, idegesítő griffendéles, akit ki nem állhatok – emlékeztette magát morogva Perselus.

Gyorsan visszafordult, hogy rá nem jellemző módon elnézést kérjen a lánytól. Háttal állt neki, mikor odaért hozzá. Megérintette a vállát, mire Hermione megfordult. Perselusnak megmagyarázhatatlan módon elszorult a szíve, mikor meglátta a lány könnytől maszatos arcát, és mogyoróbarna szemét, ami tele volt szomorúsággal.  
>- Jöjjön be, meg fog fázni – mondta lágyan a didergő lánynak.<br>- Nem kell aggódnia értem, világéletemben tudtam vigyázni magamra – mondta kimérten Hermione.  
>- Kivéve, amikor kővé dermesztette egy baziliszkusz, és amikor az életére törtek a halálfalók, kétszer is – nyomta meg az utolsó két szót. – De nyugodtan maradjon kint a hidegben, ha meg akar fagyni, szíve joga. Mielőtt azonban jégtömbbé dermed, szeretném, ha tudná, hogy sajnálom, hogy goromba voltam magával az előbb. Most pedig magára hagyom, de ha esetleg kedve lenne vacsorázni, akkor bent várom. Sült csirkét készítek, remélem, megfelel.<br>Hermione tüntetően elfordult, a férfi pedig magára hagyta. Úgy tervezte, hogy még jó ideig kint marad az udvaron, de a pálcája nem volt nála, hogy bűbájjal felmelegítse maga körül a levegőt, ezért csak néhány percig bírta a fagyoskodást, majd visszament a házba.

- Tudok segíteni valamiben, professzor? – lépett be a konyhába.  
>- Nahát, milyen sokáig bírta kint! Legalább három percig duzzogott – gúnyolódott a férfi.<br>- Magával képtelenség együtt élni, pedig még szinte el sem kezdtük – dühöngött Hermione, és a szobája felé indult.  
>- A burgonyát – állította meg Piton hangja.<br>- Tessék? – fordult vissza értetlenkedve a lány.  
>- Hámozza meg a burgonyát. Maga kérdezte, hogy segíthet-e valamiben, hát tegye hasznossá magát – mondta nyugodtan, és a pulton levő krumpli halomra mutatott.<br>Hermione szúrós pillantást vetett a férfira, majd a pulthoz lépett, és hozzálátott a hámozáshoz.  
>- Most mit csináljak? – kérdezte, miután megpucolta, megmosta és apróra vágta a burgonyát.<p>

Piton értetlenül nézett rá.  
>- Maga nem tud főzni, Granger?<br>- Amint látja, nem – sóhajtott fel Hermione. – A Roxfortban nem voltam rákényszerülve, szünetekben pedig vagy a szüleimmel voltam és utazgattunk, vagy az Odúban, ahol Mrs Weasley senkit nem tűrt meg maga mellett a konyhában.  
>- Alig tudom elhinni, hogy van valami, amihez maga nem konyít – mosolygott gonoszan Perselus.<br>- De nagyon szeretném megtanulni – mondta elvörösödve Hermione.  
>Pitonnak tetszett, hogy sikerült zavarba hoznia a lányt, és imponált neki Hermione tudásszomja is.<p>

- Meg kell szórni petrezselyemmel, és fűszerekkel, de előtte bele kell tenni egy tepsibe. Jöjjön közelebb, megmutatom – intett a Hermionénak, aki érdeklődve figyelte a műveletet.  
>- Most már nincs más dolgunk, mint várni – mondta a férfi, miután mindent a sütőbe tettek.<br>- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy maga tud főzni. Mikor tanult meg?  
>- Nem tanultam, magához hasonlóan én sem voltam eddig sokszor rászorulva, hogy főzzek magamra. Mivel azonban ugyanúgy kimért alapanyagokkal kell dolgozni, mint a bájitalfőzésnél, ezért nem okoz gondot számomra néhány fogás elkészítése.<p>

A csirke nagyon jól sikerült, miután megvacsoráztak, Perselus a nappaliba invitálta Hermionét, ahol felbontott egy üveg mézbort, és elhelyezkedtek a kandalló előtt.  
>- Ön most igazán hasznomra van. A maga tudása nélkül lehet, hogy éhen haltunk volna – kuncogott Hermione a második pohár után.<br>- Mondja, maga mindig ilyen rapszodikus? – nézett rá felhúzott szemöldökkel Perselus. – Egyik pillanatban kint sír a fagyos, sötét éjszakában, a másikban pedig önfeledten nevet.  
>- Nem, professzor, de maga képes annyira feldühíteni engem, mint eddig senki más – mondta őszintén a lány.<br>- Ez kölcsönös, Granger. Magánál jobban senki nem tud az idegeimen táncolni – morogta a férfi.  
>- Még Harry sem? – vigyorgott Hermione.<br>- Potter? – horkantott fel Perselus. – Ő gyerekcipőben jár magához képest, ha idegtépésről van szó. De ő nem is számít nekem annyira, mint maga – csúszott ki a száján.  
>- Fontos vagyok magának, professzor?<br>- Az én feladatom, hogy vigyázzak magára, főleg, hogy a szülei sincsenek önnel. Már mondtam, hogy én minden feladatot maximálisan teljesítek, így természetes, hogy maga fontos számomra.  
>- Ennyi vagyok csupán? Egy elvégzendő feladat?<br>- Tudja, hogy a Rend, és az ön biztonsága érdekében vagyunk most itt. Most pedig jobb lesz, ha befejezzük ezt a beszélgetést – mondta Perselus távolságtartóan, miközben felkelt a kanapéról.  
>- Igaza van, uram. Már így is túl kedves volt hozzám, önmagához képest – állt fel Hermione is. – Szüksége van a fürdőszobára, vagy használatba vehetem?<br>- Nyugodtan, kisasszony. Két fürdőszoba van a házban – mutatott egy ajtóra.  
>- Remek. Jó éjszakát!<p>

- Magának is – biccentett a férfi, majd amikor a lány becsukta maga mögött a hálószoba ajtaját, felsóhajtott. Nem értette a saját viselkedését. A fal, amit maga köré épített, Hermione érkezésével szép lassan omladozni kezdett, pedig Perselus ezt a legkevésbé sem akarta. Sosem engedett közel magához senkit, a futó kalandjai közül egy nő sem számított neki igazán. Amikor azonban a lány nála töltötte a hétvégét, alig észrevehetően megváltozott benne valami. Nem akart kedves lenni vele, de képtelen volt folyamatosan a gorombán bánni a lánnyal. Maga sem értette, hogyan, de Hermione jelenlétében évek óta, vagy talán soha nem érzékelt nyugalom szállta meg, már-már jól érezte magát a társaságában; túl csinos, és túlságosan értelmes volt. Még órákig hánykolódott ébren, és a lányon járt az esze, végül megfogadta, hogy többet nem tekint nőként Hermionéra.

Miután bement a szobájába, Hermione levetette magát az ágyra. Hát ez a nászéjszakája. Jobb, mint amire számított, sőt a lehető legjobb, ami történhetett vele, hiszen Piton egyáltalán nem szereti őt, így pedig nem akarta megosztani az ágyát a férfival.

*  
>Reggel álmosan botorkált ki a konyhába, hogy igyon egy teát, a kanapén azonban meglátta az alvó Pitont. Zavartan kapta el a fejét, amikor meglátta, hogy a férfiről félig le van csúszva a takaró, felfedve ezzel szikár, sebhelyes felsőtestét. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy ha sokáig fedetlen marad a mellkasa, könnyen megfázhat, mert a kandalló ellenére nem volt kimondottan meleg a házban, ezért bement a hálószobába és kivett a szekrényből még egy pokrócot, majd halkan közelebb ment, hogy betakarja a férfit. Amikor ráterítette a puha anyagot, Perselus mordult egyet álmában és felpattant a szeme. A halálfaló múltja miatt nagyon éberalvó volt. Hermione már fordult volna meg, hogy gyorsan eltűnjön, de egy erős kéz megmarkolta a csuklóját.<p>

- Granger, maga meg mi a fenét művelt? – kérdezte rekedten Piton.  
>- Én… én csak betakartam magát, mert le volt csúszva a paplanja, és féltem, hogy beteg lesz – cincogta a lány.<p>

Perselus végignézett Hermionén: vonzó látványt nyújtott kora reggel is, testét csak egy krémszínű selyem köntös fedte, ami alig ért a térdéig, haja kócos volt, arca kipirult. Gyorsan emlékeztetnie kellett magát esti fogadalmára, ezért elfordította a fejét, és ridegen így szólt:  
>- Nem kell aggódnia miattam, világ életemben magamra voltam utalva, ezért kérem, a jövőben kíméljen meg az önkéntes mentőakcióitól. Most pedig megkérném, hogy hagyja el a szobát, hogy elkészülhessek.<p>

Hermione beiszkolt a hálóba, megmosakodott és felöltözött. Csak akkor merészelt kimenni, amikor meghallotta a szomszédos fürdőszobából jövő ütemes vízfolyást.

A konyhában feltett egy kannát a teának, és hozzálátott a reggeli készítéshez. Már a terítésnél tartott, amikor Perselus belépett. A férfi kicsit csalódottan állapította meg, hogy a lányon már nem a keveset takaró köntös van, hanem egy valamivel hosszabb kötött ruha, vastag harisnyával. A falnak támaszkodott, és karba tett kézzel szúrósan figyelte Hermionét, aki éppen omlettet készített.  
>Hermione megint kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint azon a hétvégén a laborban: a férfi mélyreható pillantásától egyszerűen képtelen volt a főzésre koncentrálni.<p>

- Amennyiben esetleg segíteni akar, akkor készíthetne néhány pirítóst – csattant fel a lány. Piton nem mozdult, csak felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben továbbra is a lányt nézte. – Rendben, akkor ne vegye ki a részét a munkából – mondta nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjára, miközben pálcájával a kenyerek felé intett, mire azok kettesével beugrottak a pirítóba. A továbbiakban direkt kerülte a férfi tekintetét, aki szintén nem szorgalmazta, hogy beszélgessenek, csak a reggeli végeztével szólalt meg:

- Ízletes volt a reggeli, köszönöm. Ha a jövőben egyszer ráveszi magát, hogy megtanuljon főzni, biztosan nem lesz nehéz dolga.  
>- Miért csinálja ezt velem, uram? – kérdezte Hermione türelmét vesztve. – Egyszer elismeri, amit csinálok, máskor pedig lehord a sárga földig, ha segíteni próbálok magának, mint például most reggel. Az iskolában sosem dicsért meg, ha valamit tökéletesen készítettem el.<p>

- Az órákon senki nem kapott elismerést tőlem soha, még az sem, aki hibátlanul készítette el a főzeteket, mint maga. De most nem a Roxfortban vagyunk, ezért semmi okom nincs titkolni az elismerésemet – mondta, és miközben felállt az asztaltól, fájdalmas szisszenés hagyta el a száját, arca eltorzult.  
>- Mi a baj? – ugrott fel Hermione, és egy pillanat alatt Piton mellett termett.<br>- Semmi, Granger, ne aggódjon. Csak kényelmetlen volt ez az átkozott kanapé, semmiség az egész. Mik a tervei a mai napra?  
>- Egy magányos hegyen álló, védőbűbájjal levédett házban fogok ülni, és valószínűleg úgy délután négy óra körül lassan belehalok az unalomba – ironizált Hermione, mire Piton ajkai felfelé görbültek. – De tényleg, professzor, maga szerint mit csináljak? A kert annyira kicsi, hogy sétálni nem nagyon lehet, a ház ragyog a tisztaságtól, ezért takarítással sem tudom lekötni magamat, és nincs nálam semmi, amivel foglalkozhatnék.<br>- Van néhány könyv a nappaliban, ha szeretne olvasni. Én részemről ezt fogom tenni.  
>- Rendben, ha nem zavarja, csatlakoznék, de előbb rendbe rakom a konyhát.<br>- Segítek – mondta Perselus, mire a lány csodálkozva ránézett, de a férfi figyelemre sem méltatta, csak szó nélkül munkához látott.

Miután befejezték, a nappaliba mentek, ahol Hermione szemügyre vette a polcokat. Helyet kapott néhány elmaradhatatlan könyv a bájitalokról, kedvenc könyve, a Roxfort története, és Hermione meglepetésére a számos varázsvilág-béli könyv mellett rengeteg mugli kötet is a volt a polcon.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy a mugli világból is olvas műveket – mutatott a könyvekre Hermione.  
>- Mint tudja, apám mugli volt, és miután összeházasodtak, anyám beleszeretett a mugli irodalomba, aztán mikor nagyobb lettem, megismertetett velem néhány művet, amelyek elnyerték a tetszésemet – miközben Perselus beszélt, Hermione pillantása az íróasztalra esett, ahol megpillantotta a Szombati Boszorkánynak azt a példányát, amely az ő esküvőjüket kürtölte világgá.<br>- Először inkább Vitrol cikkét olvastam el, mert tegnap csak részleteket tudtam kiolvasni belőle, annyira ideges voltam – mondta, miközben az ominózus cikkhez lapozott.

- Nem hiszem, hogy… – kezdett bele Perselus, de már késő volt, Hermione a sorokat bújta.

Botrány a Roxfortban! Perselus Piton feleségül veszi egyik diákját!

_A Roxfort Boszorkány - és Varázslóképző Szakiskola az elmúlt években nem volt mentes a botrányoktól. Évekkel ezelőtt egy hatalmas szörny, az úgynevezett baziliszkusz szedte áldozatait az iskolában, ahol több diákot is kővé dermesztett. Az iskola vezetősége tehetetlen volt, végül a „kis túlélő" –ként ismert Harry Potter vetett véget a rettenetnek. Ugyanebben az évben, az iskolában tanító Gilderoy Lockhart egy törött varázspálca által balesetet szenvedett, elméje teljes mértékű károsodást szenvedett, azóta is a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya - és Ragálykúráló Ispotály lakója. Az elkövetkezendő években Albus Dumbledore ismét hibát hibára halmozott, először figyelmetlenségből hagyta bejutni az iskolába az Azkabanból szökött Sirius Blacket (akinek azóta sikerült tisztáznia magát a vádak alól – a szerk.) később pedig kiderült, hogy Rubeus Hagrid, a vadőr és legendás lények gondozása tanár egy fél óriás, anyja pedig nem más, mint a veszélyes óriásnő, Fridwulfa. Albus Dumbledore, és a vezetőség hibáit oldalakon keresztül lehetne még taglalni, azonban a legújabb botrány túltesz az eddigieken: Perselus Piton, bájitaltan tanár, egykori halálfaló, titkos szerelmi viszonyt folytat egyik diákjával, a hetedéves Hermione Grangerrel. A lány egyébként Harry Potter legjobb barátja, és Viktor Krum, bolgár fogó egykori barátnője. Most pedig Perselus Piton felesége lesz, aki anyai ágon a híres Prince família sarja, és jelentős vagyonnal rendelkezik.  
>Elmondható tehát, hogy Miss Granger a befolyásos férfiak társaságát keresi, és fiatal kora ellenére bámulatosan csavarja ujja köré ezeket az embereket. Most éppen a mindig rideg bájitaltanár lobbant forró szerelemre a mindig elégedetlen és kezelhetetlen Hermione Granger iránt. Roxforti berkekből úgy értesültünk, hogy Mr Piton és Miss Granger kapcsolata körülbelül egy éve tart, egy büntetőmunkán találtak egymásra, és azóta is az iskola falain belül folytatják vérlázító viszonyukat. A Szombati Boszorkány szemfüles fotográfusának sikerült lencsevégre kapnia az ifjú menyasszonyt, aki leendő anyósával egy londoni szalonban próbált ruhákat. Hogy miért ilyen sietős az esküvő, nem tudni, de egyes híresztelések szerint Miss Granger állapotos lett.<br>Azt nem lehet tudni, hogy ez megbotránkoztató románc mennyire lesz hosszú életű, tekintve, hogy Miss Granger nem a hűségéről híres, néhány évvel ezelőtt Harry Potterrel, és Viktor Krummal is hírbe hozták egyazon időben. Perselus Piton pedig, bár vonzó férfi, és tehetős családból származik, olyan rideg, mint az ónüstök, amelyekkel laborjában dolgozik. Mindezek mellett kijelenthetjük, hogy ez a viszony az évszázad egyik legnagyobb botránya.  
>Rita Vitrol cikke<em>

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – nevetett fel hitetlenkedve Hermione. – Ez a nő egy fényképből, és az esküvőnk híréből kitalált egy több felvonásos komédiát! Van olyan, aki elhiszi ezt a sok butaságot?  
>- Valószínűleg az, aki nem ismer minket – mondta Perselus. – Gondolom, most, hogy elolvasta, még inkább úgy gondolja, hogy Vitrol megérdemelte, amit kapott.<br>- Dehogy! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Ennél sokkal többet érdemelt volna, de én nem vagyok hajlandó többet foglalkozni vele. Addig jó, ameddig nem hallunk felőle. Még hogy titkos randevúkat folytatunk az iskolában, és büntetőfeladat közben egymásra találtunk… nevetséges!

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy Lockhart mellett lenne a helye – morogta a férfi, miközben elhelyezkedett egy könyvvel a kandalló előtti karosszékben, Hermione pedig a pattogó lángok közé hajította az újságot.  
>- Remélem, nem haragszik, de ennek a szennylapnak ott van a méltó helye – mondta Hermione, mire egy ravasz mosolyt kapott válaszul, amitől majdnem kiugrott a szíve a helyéről.<p>

A délelőtt további része csendesen telt, Hermione a kanapéra telepedve olvasgatott, Perselus pedig a karosszékben, miközben kint egyre nagyobb hóesés tombolt. A lány figyelme egyre gyakrabban elkalandozott, lopva nézte a professzort, aki fekete szemeivel a sorokat pásztázta, ajkai pedig kissé elnyíltak olvasás közben.

Hermione még sosem figyelte meg jobban a férfi vékony ajkait, de most elképzelte milyen lehet, amikor ezek az ajkak az övéhez közelítenek, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolják. Annyira belemerült a gondolatba, hogy észre sem vette, Perselus is őt nézi.

- Jól érzi magát, Granger? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel, mire a lány ijedtében összerezzent.  
>- Öhm… igen – dadogta.<br>- Nagyszerű. Szeretne ebédelni?  
>- Én inkább kihagynám, ha nem haragszik. Nem vagyok éhes – úgy érezte magát, mint egy idióta, pedig Piton nem láthatott bele a gondolataiba, hiszen az évek során megtanulta teljesen lezárni az elméjét.<br>- Ami azt illeti, én sem – mondta, és visszafordult a könyvéhez.  
>Kellemesen érezte magát, Hermione hasonló beállítottságú volt, mint ő, szívesen ült mellette és olvasott némán, órákon keresztül. Azok a nők, akikkel hosszabb-rövidebb kapcsolata volt, mindig méltatlankodtak, vagy hisztériás rohamot kaptak, amikor Perselus egy könyv nyugalmára vágyott, de Hermione ugyanúgy élvezte ezeket a csendben töltött órákat, mint ő.<br>Persze ez lényegtelen, hiszen Granger nem a szeretője, csak egy lány, akivel egy ideig megosztja a házát, tehát felesleges összehasonlítani azokkal a nőkkel, nem is hasonlítható hozzájuk. Idegesen lapozott vissza a könyvben, a gondolatai teljesen elvonták a figyelmét az előző oldalról. Szemével a sorokat figyelte, de fejében az esküvőn elcsattant ártatlan puszi járt, és a lány puha ajkain. Nem is sejtette, hogy arra a pillanatra gondolt Hermione is.

- Miss Granger! Granger, ébredjen! – mormogta egy lágy hang, miközben egy kéz gyengéden megrázta a vállát.  
>- Piton professzor – motyogta álmosan Hermione. – Mennyi az idő? Kicsit talán elaludtam.<br>- Átaludta a délutánt, már vacsoraidő van. Halat készítettem, már tálalva van.  
>Hermione lustán felkelt, és észrevette, hogy miközben aludt, a férfi figyelmesen egy takarót terített rá.<br>- Köszönöm – mosolygott a lány, a pokrócra mutatva. Piton kifejezéstelen arccal biccentett.

Vacsora közben nem sokat beszéltek, Hermione túlságosan fáradt volt, és a háta is fájt a kanapétól, ami valóban nagyon kényelmetlen volt, Perselus pedig gondolataiba mélyedt. Az étkezés végeztével egy pálcaintéssel eltakarították az edényeket, most egyiküknek sem volt kedve ilyesmikkel bíbelődni. Perselus bement a fürdőbe, hogy lezuhanyozzon, Hermione ugyanígy tett, majd amikor végzett, támadt egy ötlete, amit gyorsan kivitelezett.

- Piton professzor, megkérhetném, hogy jöjjön be egy pillanatra? – kérdezte a nappaliba érve. A férfi bólintott. Egy fekete köntös volt rajta, amelynek látványától Hermione gyomra liftezni kezdett.

- Maga mit művelt? – nézett hitetlenkedve a lányra, amikor belépett a hálószobába, ahol a franciaágyból két kisebb ágy lett, a szoba két végébe tolva. Hermione összeszedte minden bátorságát, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.

- Most már én is tudom, mennyire kényelmetlen az a kanapé, ezért szeretném, ha elfogadná az egyik ágyat helyette. Nézze, távol vannak egymástól, még csak hozzám sem kell szólnia.  
>- Granger, kizárt dolog, hogy egy szobában aludjak magával – vicsorgott Piton.<br>- Rendben, akkor én alszom a kanapén – határozott a lány, amire egy szemforgatás volt a válasz. – Kérem, professzor fogadja el ezt a gesztust. Valamivel meg szeretném hálálni magának, azt, amit értem tesz, és ha kell, akkor elhagyom én a szobát, de most az egyszer fogadjon el tőlem ennyit.

Perselus nem tudta, hogy Hermione könyörgő tekintete, vagy egy belső hang volt-e az, ami meghatotta, de végül kelletlenül megszólalt:  
>- Rendben, maga erőszakos griffendéles – morogta, de hangjában nem volt nyoma haragnak. – De figyelmeztetem, hogy sokáig olvasok elalvás előtt, emellett pedig rettentően összeférhetetlen vagyok.<br>- Ez utóbbit nagyon jól tudom – nevetett Hermione. – Egyébként pedig egyik sem zavar. Jó éjt, Piton professzor!  
>- Magának is, Granger! – felelte a férfi, és udvariasan elfordult, ameddig a lány be nem feküdt a takaró alá.<p>

-8-

Az elkövetkezendő néhány nap ugyanúgy telt, mint az előzőek. A közös főzések és kandalló előtt üldögélések jó hatással voltak mindkettőjükre.  
>Egyik délután Hermione a konyhában rakott rendet, Perselus pedig egy fotelban pihent, amikor egy főnixtoll izzott fel a levegőben, majd lassan a földre hullott: Dumbledore megküldte a jelet, miszerint biztonságban hazatérhetnek.<br>- Megérkezett! – lépett be a férfi a konyhába, majd megvárta, hogy Hermione megforduljon, és ráemelje mogyoróbarna szemeit. – Dumbledore jelet küldött, hazamehetünk.  
>Hermione némi csalódottságot vélt felfedezni a férfi hangjában, és ő maga sem repesett az örömtől.<br>- Értem – mondta lemondóan. – Gondolom, amint lehet, indulni akar.  
>- Mindenképpen – hazudta Piton, és idegesen ment ki az udvarra.<br>Szüksége volt egy kis levegőre, mert az igazság az volt, hogy nagyon elégedett volt ezzel a néhány nappal, szinte már jól érezte magát, de ezt a világért sem vallotta volna be senkinek, főleg nem Grangernek. Élvezte a nyugodt napokat, hogy nem kell az idióta diákok elbaltázott főzeteit néznie, hogy évek óta először nem a háború gondolatával ébred reggelente. Tudta, önző dolog részéről, hogy ennyire el akar különülni a külvilágtól és a Rendtől, de úgy érezte most az egyszer ő is megérdemel egy kis nyugalmat. Néhány nappal ezelőtt még azt hitte, kész kínszenvedés lesz Grangerrel kettesben tölteni ezt a hetet, hiszen ő egyedül szeretett a legjobban lenni, ráadásul ki nem állhatta a lányt. Azonban rá kellett döbbennie, hogy egyre jobban élvezi a griffendéles társaságát, a közös vacsorakészítéseket, és a kandalló előtt töltött órákat, amikor nem is mindig szóltak egymáshoz, csak tisztában voltak a másik jelenlétével. Most pedig vége ennek a már-már idilli helyzetnek.

- Nem zavarom, professzor? – kérdezte kedvesen Hermione.  
>- Már össze is csomagolt? – fordult felé a férfi.<br>- Az igazat megvallva, hozzá sem kezdtem. Milyen nap van ma? Teljesen elvesztettem az időérzékemet itt.  
>- Péntek – válaszolta némi habozás után Perselus. Ő sem foglalkozott a napok múlásával, ezért utána kellett számolnia.<br>- Akkor – kezdte tétovázva a lány – akár maradhatnánk is.  
>- Hogy mondja, Granger? – kérdezte meghökkenve Perselus.<br>- Annyira jól érzem magam itt – pirult el a lány. – Ma van az utolsó tanítási nap, kész őrültség lenne bemenni, még túl friss az esküvőnk híre. Egyébként pedig, ha hiszi, ha nem, életem legjobb napjait töltöm itt. Nyugalom van, és béke, távol vagyunk a háború veszélyeitől, bár a barátaim nagyon hiányoznak, és egy Reggeli Prófétát sem utasítanék vissza – mosolyodott el. – De kérem, maradjunk holnap estig. A Százfűlé-főzetet úgyis csak vasárnap kell továbbfőzni, mert akkor telik le a két hét. Bőven van időnk.  
>- Tényleg maradni akar? – nézett kételkedve a lányra, aki bólintott. – Rendben, leveszek néhány védővarázslatot a házról, küldetek Veldával néhány Prófétát, és szólok Albusnak is, meghívom vacsorára.<br>- Rendben. Ez a néhány nap kifejezetten jót tett magának. Egyre könnyebben egyezik bele más akaratába – vigyorgott Hermione.  
>- Ha tudni akarja, ez az én akaratom is, Granger, jól érzem magam itt – mondta, miközben elkezdte feloldani a védővarázslatok egy részét.<p>

Hermione csendben figyelte a műveletet, közben pedig repesett a boldogságtól. Még egy nap kettesben a férfival. Ezen a héten bebizonyosodott, amit már régóta sejtett, és még önmagának sem mert bevallani: egyre jobban vonzódott Perselushoz. Elalvás előtt órákig nézte, ahogy a másik ágyban fekve olvas. Sajnos, amióta átköltözött a közös hálószobába, Piton már nem csupasz felsőtesttel aludt, hanem pizsamában, de Hermione számára így is magával ragadó látványt nyújtott.

Érezte, hogy a férfi nehezen tűri meg maga mellett, és tudta, Piton elérhetetlen álom a számára, de ő annyival is beérte, hogy még néhány napig maga mellett tudhatja, távol a világ gondjaitól.  
>- Feloldottam a varázslatokat, most már nincs lezárva a ház. Jöjjön be, szólok Veldának – mondta, félbeszakítva Hermione gondolatmenetét.<br>Amikor bementek, Perselus szólította a manót.  
>- Perselus uram, Hermione úrnőm, micsoda öröm, hogy újra láthatom magukat – örvendezett a manó.<br>- Mi is örülünk a viszontlátásnak, Velda – mondta már-már kedvesen Perselus. – Minden rendben van otthon?  
>- Igen, minden a legnagyobb rendben van. Ginny kisasszony áthozta Csámpást – fordult Hermione felé. – Igazán kedves macska, Velda nagyon sokat szokott játszani vele.<br>- Ennek örülök – mosolygott Hermione.  
>- Én már kevésbé… – morogta Perselus, majd folytatta. – Kérlek, hozz nekünk néhány Reggeli Prófétát, és szólj Albusnak, hogy holnap estig itt maradunk, de szívesen látjuk vacsorára ma este.<br>- Rendben, gazdám. Tehetek még valamit?  
>Perselus Hermionéra nézett, aki megrázta a fejét.<br>- Nem, ennyi elég lesz, holnap megyünk haza, de kérlek, ezt egyelőre tartsd titokban – mondta a manónak, aki bólintott, majd egy pukkanással távozott, néhány perccel később pedig ugyanígy visszatért, egy halom újságot szorongatva.  
>- Köszönjük, Velda, holnap találkozunk! – mosolygott Hermione.<br>- Minden jót, uram és úrnőm! – integetett a manó, és köddé vált.  
>Perselus az újságokhoz lépett, Hermione azonban megérintette a karját.<p>

- Még ne kezdjen bele, professzor! Majd később elolvassuk, miféle szörnyűségek történnek odakint. Most viszont van egy jobb ötletem – mondta a lány, és a karjánál fogva kivezette a férfit a házból.  
>- Hova megyünk, Granger? – kérdezte Perselus rosszat sejtve.<br>- Oda – mutatott a felettük magasodó hegytetőre. – Ha most elindulunk, még láthatjuk a naplementét.  
>- Kizárt dolog, hogy engem felcibál oda! – ellenkezett a férfi.<br>- Rendben – vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – Akkor megyek egyedül, ugyanis a világért ki nem hagynám, csodálatos látvány lesz. Persze megértem, ha maga nem akar jönni, biztos ezer ilyet látott már.  
>- Ezt hogy érti, Granger? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Perselus.<br>- Hát, Velda mesélte, hogy valamikor nagyon szeretett a birtokukon sétálgatni. Gondolom, ezen alkalmakkor rengeteg naplementét látott már – válaszolta Hermione, és elindult, pálcájával takarítva az elé kerülő havat.  
>- Ez igaz. Volt idő, amikor örömömet leltem a természetben. Talán azért, mert szükségem volt a romlatlanságra, annyi szennyet, bűnt és kegyetlenséget láttam.<br>- Gyerekkorában?  
>- Akkor is. Annak azonban szerencsére hamar vége szakadt, apám egyszerűen eltűnt az életünkből.<br>- Hol van most az apja?  
>Piton elkomorult, de válaszolt a kérdésre.<br>- Fogalmam sincs, tizenéves korom óta nem láttam, de nem is érdekel. Valószínűleg magányosan és részegesen él valahol, de azon sem lepődnék meg, ha már rég meghalt volna. Egy keserű, magányos ember volt, mint… én.  
>- Eszébe ne jusson többet az apjához hasonlítania magát! – csattant fel Hermione. – Maga sosem lenne képes bárkit is bántani, főleg nem a saját feleségét és gyerekét.<br>- Honnan tudja, Granger? – mosolygott savanyúan Perselus.  
>- Én… érzem. Maga végtelenül jó ember, még akkor is, ha ezt igyekszik titkolni mások előtt. Egyébként pedig, maga nem magányos. Itt vannak a rendtagok, Dumbledore, az anyja, Draco, és… – hagyta félbe a mondatot Hermione.<br>- És kicsoda? – Perselus megállt, és várakozóan a lányra nézett, bár úgy érezte, nem akarja hallani a választ.  
>- Én – mondta elpirulva Hermione, majd gyorsan kivágta magát. – Úgy értem, vigyáznia kell rám, és ezért magánál fogok élni, tehát nem lesz magányos.<br>Perselus egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a lánynak vannak érzései iránta, de az utolsó mondatával megmagyarázta a helyzetet.  
>- Igaza van – mondta, majd körülnézett. – Ravasz boszorkány maga, Granger! Már félúton járunk, és sikerült úgy magával csalnia, hogy szinte észre sem vettem.<br>- Még szerencse, hogy ilyen agyafúrt vagyok – nevetett a lány, és folytatták útjukat.  
>- Annyira azért nem, hogy a Mardekárban legyen a helye – jegyezte meg a férfi.<br>- Nem is vágyom oda, a Griffendéllel tökéletesen elégedett vagyok – mosolygott a Hermione. – Kérdezhetek valamit, Piton professzor?  
>- Ez nem kezdődik túl bíztatóan, de kérdezzen – mondta megadóan Perselus.<br>- Miért állt be halálfalónak? – bukott ki a kérdés a lányból. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a férfi válaszolt.  
>- Fiatal voltam, magányos, a sötét oldal pedig csábító volt, elismerést és hatalmat ígért. Életem legnagyobb hibája volt. – Nem értette miért mondja mindezt el a lánynak, hiszen az évek alatt csak Dumbledore tudott az okokról, de jól esett valakinek elmondania, ezért rá sem nézve a lányra, beszélni kezdett. – Pedig alakulhatott volna másképp is. A legjobb barátom griffendéles volt. Lily sosem helyeselte, hogy a mardekárosok legkegyetlenebb diákjaival barátkozom, de túlságosan gyenge voltam.<br>- Lily? – kérdezte döbbenten Hermione. – Lily Potter, Harry anyja?  
>- Akkor még Lily Evansnek hívták, de igen, ő volt a legjobb barátom, az egyetlen ember a korosztályomból, akinek bármit elmondhattam. Gyerekfejjel azt hittem szerelem az, amit iránta éreztem, de csak ártatlan rajongás volt. Meglepett, hogy egy olyan kivételes és végtelenül jó ember, mint Lily, barátjaként szeret engem. Aztán elveszítettem.<br>- Borzalmas lehetett, amikor megtudta, hogy a legjobb barátja halott – mondta együttérzően Hermione.  
>- Ó, nem, én már jóval előbb elveszítettem őt. De a halála borzalmasan megrázott.<br>- Mikor veszítette el Lilyt?  
>- Amikor indulatból olyat mondtam neki, amit sosem kellett volna, és amit azóta ezerszer megbántam. – Kis szünetet tartott, majd kiszakadt belőle az éveken át csendben hordozott teher. – Sárvérűnek neveztem őt.<br>Ennyi év után is annyira szégyellte a tettét, hogy nem mert ránézni a lányra, csak felgyorsította a lépteit, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön tőle.

Hermione nem tudta utolérni, végül már nem is próbálta, gondolataiba mélyedve baktatott fel a hegytetőre. Egyáltalán nem ítélte el a férfit a tettéért, bár megértette Lily viselkedését is, hiszen ő pontosan tudta, milyen érzés az, ha valaki sárvérűnek nevezi. Azonban tudta, hogy az emberek felindultságból néha akaratlanul is kimondanak olyan dolgokat, amit a legkevésbé sem gondolnak komolyan, és biztos volt benne, hogy Piton professzor nem gondolta komolyan a sértő szavakat, amelyeket egykor legjobb barátjának címzett.  
>Felért a hegy tetejére, ahol a lemenő nap fényében meglátta Perselus sötét sziluettjét; háttal állt neki.<br>- Pont időben érkeztünk – mosolygott a lány.  
>- Igaza volt, Miss Granger. Tényleg botorság lett volna kihagyni ezt a látványt – mondta csendesen a férfi, miközben az eléjük táruló csodálatos panorámára mutatott.<br>- Az ilyen apróságok adnak értelmet az életnek.  
>- Az én életemből eddig valahogy kimaradtak a szép dolgok – mondta Hermionéra nézve.<br>- Ez esetben nem ártana időt szánnia rájuk – fordult felé a lány. – Nem tanácsolom azt, hogy felejtse el a múltat, mert az is az életünk része. De ne gyötörje magát a múltban elkövetett hibás döntései, vagy mondatai miatt. Az a lényeg, amit azóta tett, és amivé vált. Egy bátor, csodálatos férfivá, aki olyan áldozatot hozott értem, aminél nagyobbat senkitől nem kaphattam volna. Nincs hát miért szégyenkeznie – mondta, és megfogta a férfi hideg kezeit.  
>- Visszavette a gyűrűt – jegyezte meg mosolyogva a lány, Piton kezére pillantva. A férfi némán bólintott.<br>- Nem kellett volna levennem. Tisztességtelen tett volt részemről – mondta őszintén a férfi, és még mindig nem húzta el a kezét.  
>- Miért lett volna az? Hiszen ez csak egy gyűrű. Nem fogom megvetni magát, ha nem akarja hordani.<br>Perselus látta Hermione szemeiben a lemenő nap fényét, kipirult arcán az elfogadást, és tudta, őrültség, amit csinál, de közelebb lépett, és egyik kezével végigsimított a lány arcán, aztán a göndör fürtökbe túrt, és a tarkójánál fogva magához húzta Hermionét. Nem gondolt bele a következményekbe, csak életében először nem azt akarta tenni, amit a leghelyesebbnek vélt, hanem amire vágyott. Vágyai tárgya pedig Hermione cseresznyepiros ajka volt.  
>A lány lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, mi fog történni. Ennyire közel még sosem érezte magához a férfit, aki mélyen a szemébe nézett, majd kis habozás után lassan érintette ajkaival Hermione száját, aki azt hitte, menten összeesik. Ezt Perselus is megérezhette, mert még erősebben ölelte őt, Hermione pedig átkarolta a nyakát és olyan közel húzódott hozzá, ahogy csak tudott, majd kissé szétnyitotta ajkait, hogy a férfi behatolhasson a nyelvével.<br>Egyikük sem tudta volna megmondani, meddig álltak így, önfeledten, mégis óvatosan ismerkedve a másikkal, végül Perselus szakította meg a csókot.  
>- Őrültség, amit csinálunk – mondta rekedten, de nem engedte el a lányt. Végül a józan ész kerekedett felül a vágyakon. – Sajnálom, de ez egy tévedés volt.<br>Hermione mélyen a fekete szemekbe nézett, amelyekből egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt minden érzelem. Hirtelen, mintha kívülről látta volna magukat, zavarba jött. Ő, Hermione Granger, az eminens tanuló a naplementében áll bájitaltanára karjaiban.  
>- Igen, tényleg az volt – szabadította ki magát a férfi öleléséből.<br>- Remélem, megérti, hogy ennek többé nem szabad megismétlődnie – mondta Perselus.  
>- Ezt én is teljes mértékben így gondolom – hazudta Hermione. Nem mondott igazat, vágyott a férfi erős karjainak ölelésére, vékony ajkainak csókjára, de tudta, hogy helytelen, amit tesznek.<br>Zavartan álltak még néhány pillanatig, és ügyeltek arra, hogy véletlenül se nézzenek a másikra.  
>- Későre jár, Dumbledore pedig vacsorára jön. Ideje indulnunk – törte meg a csendet Hermione, mire Perselus bólintott, és meg akarta fogni a lány karját, aki azonban hátrébb lépett egyet. – Köszönöm Piton professzor, de menni fog egyedül is – hárította el Hermione a segítséget, majd egyedül elhoppanált.<br>Perselus nem ment utána azonnal, nem tudott napirendre térni előbbi tette fölött. Először életében nem tudott parancsolni a vágyainak, ezzel pedig hatalmas hibát követett el, hiszen Hermione amellett, hogy a felesége, mégiscsak a diákja. Ráadásul, ha a Sötét Nagyúr megtudná, hogy van valaki, aki fontos számára, akkor valószínűleg azonnal megölné Grangert, mert a férfi magára haragította a sötét varázslót, amikor az rájött, Perselus a Rendnek kémkedett mindvégig.

Hazaérve Hermione Veldát szólította.  
>- Miben segíthetek, Hermione kisasszonyom?<br>- Nemsokára megérkezik Dumbledore professzor vacsorára, kérlek, készíts valami finomat – kérte idegesen a manót, majd felmarkolta a Reggeli Prófétákat, és beiszkolt a szobájába. A legkevésbé sem érdekelték már a varázsvilágban történt események, de muszáj volt valamivel lekötnie magát, mert úgy érezte, menten megőrül. Hallotta az ajtócsapódást, ami Perselus érkezését jelezte, közben pedig magában fohászkodott, hogy a férfi ne jöjjön be a szobába. Megfordult a fejében, hogy összepakol és visszamegy a Prince-kúriába, ahol legalább könnyebben félrevonulhat, de végül elvetette az ötletet, hiszen bátor griffendéles volt, nem futamodhat meg ilyen könnyen. Letelepedett a karosszékbe, és kezébe vette az egyik újságot, de azt sem tudta mit olvas, lélekben még mindig a hegytetőn járt. Az a csók volt a legtökéletesebb dolog, ami Hermione életében valaha történt. Perselus gyengéd volt, mégis szenvedélyes, tudta, hogyan kell bánni egy nővel. Ebben a pillanatban Hermione borzalmasan féltékeny és irigy volt azokra a nőkre, akik Pitonnal valaha kapcsolatot létesítettek.  
>Igazságtalan, hogy nekik annyival több jutott, mint nekem, pedig én a felesége vagyok! – fortyogott magában. Alig néhány percig csókolhatta a férfit, aki olyan hamar megszakította a pillanatot.<br>Hermione az órára nézett, ideje volt elkezdenie a készülődést, Dumbledore tiszteletére elővett egy csinos sötétzöld selyemruhát, majd a fürdőszobába ment, hogy vegyen egy gyors fürdőt.  
>- Mostantól kezdve Piton professzor tabu a számodra, Hermione Granger – mondta elszántan a tükörképének.<p>

- Perselus, édes fiam! Végre látjuk egymást – mosolygott Dumbledore.  
>- Én is örülök, Albus – mondta kimérten Piton. Még mindig a délután történtek hatása alatt volt.<br>- Nagyon barátságos ez a ház, nem csoda, hogy úgy döntöttetek, maradtok még – nézett körbe az igazgató. – De hol van a bájos Hermione?  
>- Itt – lépett ki Hermione a hálószoba ajtaján, és az igazgatóra mosolygott. – Örülök, hogy látom, Dumbledore professzor. Talán fáradjunk át az étkezőbe, Velda csodálatos… öö izét készített vacsorára – habogta a lány. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a manó mit főzött, hiszen amióta hazaértek, ki sem tette a lábát a hálószobából.<br>- És ha szabad tudnom, mit takar ez a _csodálatos izé_ elnevezés? – mosolygott vidáman Dumbledore, miközben belépett a konyhába.  
>- Marhasültet – felelte a lány helyett jegesen Piton, és kihúzta a széket a lány előtt.<br>- Visszatérve a kérdésedre, Hermione, a leglényegesebb, ami történt az Mundungus Fletcher eltűnése.  
>- Ugyan, az az átkozott csavargó folyton bujkál a kétes üzletei miatt. Biztosan most is erről van szó – legyintett Piton.<br>- Nem, Perselus, ez most sajnos más – rázta a fejét az idős igazgató. – Hónapok óta nem látták egyik előfordulási helyén sem. Ráadásul a pálcáját kettétörve találta meg az Auror Parancsnokság a viskójában, ami arra enged következtetni, hogy erőszakkal vitték el onnan.  
>- Ez borzalmas! Tudom, hogy egy aljas és gyáva ember, de akkor is velünk harcolt. Mi pedig itt ülünk napok óta elzárva a külvilágtól, miközben mindenki szenved – nyöszörögte Hermione.<br>- Ne dramatizálja túl a dolgokat, Granger! – csattant fel a bájitaltanár. – Albus most mondta, hogy már hónapok óta nem hallottak felőle, nem ebben a néhány napban tűnt el. Azzal, hogy óbégat, nem fogja visszahozni azt a csavargót.  
>- Az, hogy maga totálisan érzéketlen mások szenvedései iránt, nem azt jelenti, hogy én is ilyen vagyok – mondta dühösen, és a válla mellett lebegő tálért nyúlt.<br>Perselus válasza egy jeges pillantás volt, Dumbledore hunyorogva nézte őket. Az este további részében próbálták visszafogni magukat, így, ha nem is békességben, de legalább nyugalomban telt a vacsora.

Éjjel, Perselus megvárta, amíg a félig nyitott hálószóba ajtó mögül egyenletes szuszogás hallatszik, majd bement. Nem akarta Hermionét ébren találni, túl kínos lett volna, ám a boszorkánynak erről egészen más elképzelése volt.  
>- Milyen férfias tett beosonni az éjszaka leple alatt, amikor már azt hiszi, alszom – pattant fel gúnyolódva Hermione.<br>- Ezt meg mire véljem, Granger? – érdeklődött a férfi, miközben pálcájával világossá tette a szobát.  
>- Maga túl gyáva ahhoz, hogy a szemembe nézzen azok után, ami történt.<br>- Granger, maga is egyetértett velem, amikor javasoltam, hogy ne említsük meg többet azt az esetet. Tartsa a szavát! – rivallt rá a férfi, mire Hermione dühösen fújtatva visszafeküdt az ágyba, és tüntetőleg a fal felé fordult.

A reggel nem hozott békességet, amikor Perselus felébredt, a ház üres volt, csak egy levél várta az éjjeliszekrényén.

_Összecsomagoltam, és visszatértem a kúriába. Reggeli a konyhában.  
>Hermione Granger<em>

Perselust a legkevésbé sem érdekelte a figyelmességnek szánt reggeli, dühösen szedte össze csomagjait, felöltözött, és gyorsan hazahoppanált.  
>- Granger! – rontott be a házba. Hermione a nappaliban volt, és az ölében fekvő Csámpást simogatta. – Hogy képzelte, hogy egy szó nélkül otthagy engem? Magyarázatot!<br>- Magának is jó reggelt, _professzor_! – mondta nyugodtan a lány. – Ha jól emlékszem, nem hagytam ott egy szó nélkül, írtam egy levelet. De nem vagyunk egymáshoz kötve, jogom van _hazajönni_.  
>- Képzelje, egymáshoz vagyunk kötve, ez a lényege az átkozott egyességünknek. – Piton szemei szikrákat szórtak. – Nem utazgathat csak úgy ide-oda, ahogy kedve tartja!<br>- Nem is utazgattam – mosolygott negédesen Hermione. – A lehető legbiztonságosabban érkeztem ide.  
>- A lehető legbiztonságosabban? – visszhangozta dühösen a férfi. – Halálfalók támadhattak volna magára, elvihették volna, mint Mundungust!<br>- Ha hagyna szóhoz jutni, megadnám az áhított magyarázatot: Velda hozott haza.  
>- Szólnia kellett volna!<br>- Nem volt kedvem beszélni magával…  
>- Ez nem kedv kérdése, Granger! – Piton szinte már üvöltött. Hermione még sosem látta ennyire bosszúsnak. – Nekem sincs sok mindenhez kedvem, de…<br>- Megcsókolni volt kedve – sziszegte Hermione. – Sőt, ahhoz is volt kedve, hogy miután megkapta, amit akart, tévedésnek titulálja az egészet. De velem nem szórakozhat, és figyelmeztetem, ha maga így játszik, akkor jobb, ha tudja, hogy én sem fogok kesztyűs kézzel bánni magával, Piton!  
>A lány felugrott, és felrohant az emeletre. Csámpás dühösen a férfira fujtatott, de Perselus egy jeges pillantással elnémította a macskát. Elmondhatatlanul dühös volt Grangerre, de beismerte, hogy a lánynak igaza volt a csókkal kapcsolatban. Vágyott arra, hogy megismétlődjön, de megfogadta, hogy kellő önuralommal el fogja kerülni a hasonló alkalmakat. Megfordult a fejében, hogy felmegy a lány szobájába, és bocsánatot kér, de végül úgy döntött, az lesz a legjobb, ha úgy csinálnak, mintha meg sem történt volna a veszekedés, hiszen az újabb vitákat szült volna.<br>Valószínűleg Hermione is így gondolta ezt, mert amikor ebédnél megjelent, teljes nyugalom volt az arcán, nem próbálta provokálni, vagy idegesíteni a férfit. Bár nem szóltak egymáshoz, ez az állapot szinte már idilli volt a délelőtti tányércsapkodáshoz képest, ám Velda akaratlanul is véget vetett a látszólagos nyugalomnak. A desszertnek szánt almatortát tálalta, amikor tétován megszólalt:  
>- Gazdám, Velda röstelli, de tegnap elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy valaki kereste – mondta lekonyult fülekkel a manó.<br>- Ki volt az?  
>- Ingrede Marlowe kisasszony. – A szobában megfagyott a levegő, Hermione egy bizonyos pontot bámult a tányérján, miközben a villáját szorította, Perselus arca pedig elsötétült. A manó szégyenkezve folytatta. – Veldának véletlenül eljárt a szája, gazdám. A kisasszony megtudta, hogy ma hazaérkeznek, és azt mondta, hogy majd visszajön. Velda nagyon sajnálja, mert Perselus gazdám azt az utasítást adta, hogy ne szóljak senkinek.<br>- Semmi baj, előfordul az ilyen – mondta nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjára a férfi. – Most menj, kérlek a dolgodra.  
>Úgy tűnt, hogy Perselus nem akarja megmagyarázni az előbbi párbeszédet a lánynak, de nem is volt szükség rá, hiszen Hermione Veldától már hallott Ingrede-ről. A férfi azonban ezt nem tudta, ezért a lány úgy döntött megkérdezi, kíváncsi volt a Piton válaszára is.<br>- Ki az az Ingrede Marlowe? – érdeklődött, nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjára.  
>- Egy régi ismerősöm – válaszolta kurtán a férfi.<br>- Honnan ismeri? – erősködött tovább a lány.  
>- Egy összejövetelről. Ha befejezte, jöjjön le utánam a pincébe.<br>- De hát a Százfűlé-főzetet csak holnap kell folytatnunk.  
>- Ezzel tökéletesen tisztában vagyok, Granger – villant meg Perselus szeme. – Azonban ha le akar vizsgázni, folytatnunk kell a gyakorlást.<br>- Rendben. Végeztem az ebéddel, magával megyek – állt fel az asztaltól.  
>Amikor leérkeztek, Piton előkészítette a hozzávalókat, és közölte a lánnyal, hogy Eufória elixírt kell készítenie. Hermione tűzre tette az üstöt, és munkához látott. A férfi most nem figyelte őt, szinte végig háttal állt neki, a szekrények tartalmát rendezgette, ügyet sem vetett a lányra.<br>- Mi lenne, ha elrontanám, és felrobbanna a pince? – elégelte meg az órákig tartó néma csöndet Hermione. – Néha igazán figyelhetne a munkámra.  
>- Miért figyelnék, Granger? Hiszen ez a főzet magának gyerekjáték – szólalt meg gúnyos hangon Piton, rá sem nézve a lányra.<br>- Nem jogos a válasza, professzor. Maga is tudja, hogy eddig még sosem készítettem el – provokált Hermione.  
>Piton lustán odament az üsthöz, és megkevergette a tartalmát.<br>- Hibátlan munka, Granger. Jobb nem is lehetne. Most, hogy kellő hatással voltam a hiúságára, akár folytathatná is a feladatát. – Perselus elégedetten látta, hogy a lány arca pipacsvörösből holtsápadtra vált át.  
>- Maga nincs semmilyen hatással rám – hangja legalább olyan színtelen volt, mint az ábrázata.<br>A férfi már épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor kopogtattak.  
>- Perselus gazdám, látogatója érkezett. Ingrede kisasszony a szalonban várja önt – mondta Velda egy árnyalatnyi rosszallással a hangjában.<br>- Mondd meg neki, hogy egy perc és megyek – biccentett Perselus. – Még húsz percig kell főzni a főzetet, ötpercenként az óramutatóval ellentétes irányban kevergesse!  
>- Rendben, uram – válaszolta nyugodt hangon a lány, de belül fortyogott az indulattól. Amikor becsukódott a férfi mögött az ajtó, mérgében dobbantott egyet. Úgy döntött levelet ír legjobb barátnőjének, talált is pennát és pergament az egyik asztalon. Írni kezdett, közben ügyelt arra, hogy betartsa Piton utasításait.<p>

_Kedves Ginny,_

Valakivel muszáj megosztani az érzéseimet, mert ha hiszed, ha nem, felrobbanok a méregtől. Ma értünk haza Pitonnal a „nászútról", illetve nem is együtt jöttünk, de ez egy hosszú történet, majd elmesélem, ha mindannyian együtt leszünk. Most azonban itt ülök a pincében, ezt az átkozott Eufória elixírt kevergetve, a drágalátos férjem pedig a szalonban szórakoztat valami nőcskét. Jobban nem is alakulhatna az életünk, nem? Nem tudok sokat róla, csak annyit, hogy Ingrede a neve, és Velda elmesélte, hogy régen viszonyt folytatott Perselusszal.  
>Még hogy Perselusszal… PITONNAL, Piton professzorral! Teljesen elment az eszem, a lehető leghamarabb találkoznunk kell, hogy mindent elmesélhessek. Bagolyfordultával írd meg, ha a ma este megfelelő! Mindenkit sokszor puszilok.<br>Ölel, barátnőd: Hermione

Mire Hermione befejezte az írást, készen is lett a főzet. Levette az üstöt a tűzről, és letakarva félretette.  
>- Velda! – szólította a manót. – Kérlek, küldd el ezt a levelet Ginny Weasley barátnőmnek, amilyen gyorsan csak tudod. Van egyáltalán bagoly a háznál? – tétovázott a lány.<br>- Igen, kisasszonyom, van egy gyöngybaglyunk, Moira. Azonnal el is küldetem vele a levelet – hajolt meg a manó.  
>- Várj, kérlek! Öhm… hogy nézek ki? – kérdezte zavartan.<br>- Elragadóan kisasszony, őszintén.  
>- Eléggé elragadóan ahhoz, hogy ha felmegyek a szalonba, ne nyújtsak nevetséges látványt? – harapta be az ajkát Hermione.<br>- Kisasszonyom, ilyet ne gondoljon egy pillanatra sem! Ha Ingrede kisasszonytól tart, akkor hadd jegyezzem meg, hogy maga ezerszer többet ér nála.  
>- Merlinre, Velda, annyira félek attól, amit fent látni fogok!<br>- Nincs mitől félnie, Hermione kisasszony – bíztatta a manó.  
>- Te mindig olyan kedves vagy velem – hajolt le a manóhoz. – Köszönöm, hogy lelket öntöttél belém – szorította meg az apró kezeket, majd az ajtóhoz lépett és elindult felfelé.<br>A szalon elé érve hangokat hallott kiszűrődni.  
>- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy nősülésre adod a fejedet, és éppen egy diákoddal – búgta egy hang.<br>- Látod, mégis megtettem – válaszolta Perselus hangja.  
>- De biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem önszántadból – folytatta a hang. – Talán igazak a pletykák, és teherbe ejtetted a lányt?<br>- Merlinre, dehogy! Vitrol cikke egy merő hazugság – csattant fel a férfi.  
>- Akkor ki vele, mi az oka az esküvődnek? – incselkedett a hang.<br>Hermione úgy döntött itt az ideje, hogy belépjen a szobába. A nő háttal volt neki, és erőteljesen törleszkedett Perselus felé, aki azonban egy karosszékben ült, és a közeledés apró jelét sem mutatta.  
>- Az házasságkötésünk oka egyszerű: mint minden párnak, nekünk is szükségünk van a másikra – mosolygott a lány.<br>Ingrede meglepődve fordult meg, és Hermione végre szembetalálta magát az annyit emlegetett nővel: külsőre sokkal inkább illett volna Pitonhoz, mint a lány; fekete vállig érő haja volt, és macskavágású kék szeme, ami szinte világított a haja mellett. Hermionénak elég volt csak egy pillantást vetnie rá, máris látta, hogy a nőnek tökéletes alakja van, amit krémszínű elegáns ruhája ki is hangsúlyozott.  
>A két nő hűvösen méregette egymást, amit végül Perselus szakított meg.<br>- Ingrede, engedd meg, hogy bemutassam a feleségemet, Hermionét – állt fel a férfi, és odavezette feleségét a másikhoz.  
>- Nagyon örülök, Hermione – szorította meg alig érezhetően a lány kezét. Ingrede szép nő volt, de Hermione gonoszságot, és hidegséget látott a tengerkék szemekben.<br>- Részemről a szerencse – válaszolta, és helyet foglalt a díványon.  
>- Éppen azt mondtam Perselusnak, mennyire meg vagyok sértődve, hogy én nem kaptam meghívást a <em>csodálatos<em> esküvőtökre – mondta tetetett sértettséggel Ingrede.  
>- Nos, Pit… Perselus és én csendes esküvőt akartunk, és csak a legszűkebb barátainkat hívtuk meg. Igaz, kedvesem? – fordult a férfi felé, hiszen tartaniuk kellett a látszatot. Piton bólintott.<br>- Azt hiszem, mi eléggé közeli barátok vagyunk, vagy tévednék, Pers?  
>Hermione majdnem elhányta magát ettől a megszólítástól, de amikor meglátta Piton eltorzult arcát, már a nevetését kellett visszatartania.<br>- Kérlek, Ingrede, tudod, hogy nem szeretem a keresztnevek rövidítését. Sok esetben ostobává teszi a megszólítottat, anélkül, hogy megszólalna.  
>- Ne tereld el a szót a kérdésemről – türelmetlenkedett a nő, miközben kihívóan Hermione szemébe nézett.<br>- Nos, lehet, hogy a múltban közeli volt a kapcsolatunk, de ez az évek során megváltozott. Lassan nyolc éve, hogy nem hallottam felőled – _szerencsére_, fejezte be magában a mondatot Perselus.  
>Ingrede valószínűleg nem azt a választ kapta, amit várt, szemei szikrákat szórtak, hangja azonban negédesen csengett:<br>- Sosem késő szorosabbra fűzni a kapcsolatokat – törleszkedett Piton felé. A szobára jeges csend telepedett, Hermione úgy döntött, közbelép.  
>- Ez így van! Én is egy éve lettem jóban az egykori legnagyobb ellenségemmel, Draco Malfoyjal. Azóta viszont az egyik legjobb barátommá vált – mondta fennhangon Hermione, amivel kiérdemelt egy gyilkos pillantást Ingrede-től. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a lány csak zavaró tényező számára, és ezt Hermione is pontosan tudta, ezért esze ágában sem volt kettesben hagyni férjét vele.<br>- Egy pillanat, és jövök, elnézést – állt fel a férfi.  
>- Szóval évekig nem is találkoztatok – jegyezte meg a lány, mikor magukra maradtak. – Akkor hogyan jutott eszedbe most felkeresni őt?<br>- Perselus és én csodálatos napokat éltünk meg együtt. Sőt, nem csak napokat, _éjszakákat_ is. Nem tetszik a gondolat, hogy mostantól valaki más birtokolja őt – biggyesztette le a száját Ingrede.  
>- Én nem vagyok híve a birtoklásnak, ahogy te nevezted. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy úgy könnyebben magam mellett tarthatnám – mosolygott a lány.<br>- Nem, én sem vagyok biztos benne, hogy könnyen magad mellet tarthatnád – nézett végig a lányon ridegen.  
>- Hát kibújt a szög a zsákból! Ráadásul milyen hamar! – villant meg Hermione szeme.<br>- Nézd, _Hermione_. – Amikor kimondta a lány nevét, gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Én mindig megkapom, amit akarok. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi okból vett téged feleségül, úgy, hogy még az iskolát sem jártad ki, de ki fogom deríteni. Te pedig lassan kezdheted összecsomagolni a poggyászodat, mert gondoskodom arról, hogy rövid időn belül visszakerülj a Roxfortba, vagy akárhova, de innen el fogsz tűnni, azt garantálom.  
>- Jól hallom, most meg lettem fenyegetve? – kérdezte tetetett értetlenséggel Hermione.<br>Ingrede már válaszra nyitotta száját, azonban ekkor lépett be Perselus. A két nő rendezte arcvonásait, és úgy néztek a férfira, mintha csak egy nyugodt teázást folytatnának.  
>- Nos, nem akarok udvariatlan lenni, Ingrede, de a barátaink jönnek vacsorára, és még sok a dolgunk – mosolygott ártatlanul Hermione.<br>- Persze, hogy megértem, drágám! – állt fel hideg mosollyal, és a férfira nézett. – Már épp indulni készültem, de még rengeteg megbeszélnivalónk van, nekünk, kettőnknek. Remélem, a napokban kapni fogok tőletek egy vacsorameghívást. Éveket kell bepótolnunk, remélem, tudod – búgta Ingrede, mire Perselus érthetetlenül morgott valamit, rá sem nézve a nőre.  
>- Viszlát, Hermione, örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mondta tetetett kedvességgel, és kilibegett a szobából.<br>Mindketten megvárták, az ajtócsapódást, végül Perselus törte meg a csendet:  
>- Milyennek találta?<br>- Elragadó, igazi társasági hölgy. De ne várja el, hogy az egykori szeretőjéről ódákat zengjek. Azonban azt elismerem, hogy szép nő, biztosan kellemes perceket okozott magának – fordult sarkon Hermione, de Perselusnak gyors reflexei voltak, megragadta a lány karját.  
>- Ezt honnan tudja, Granger? – kérdezte dühösen.<br>- Maga Ingrede dicsekedett el vele, amikor maga nem volt itt – nézett a férfi szemébe dacosan. Veldát nem akarta kiadni, félt, hogy Perselus esetleg megharagszik a manóra. – Egyébként engem nem érdekel, hogy mi volt maguk között, és nem is zavar, egészen addig, ameddig nem fenyegetnek meg.  
>- Ingrede megfenyegette? – kérdezte elhűlve Piton.<br>- Szerinte magának mellette van a helye, és nem mellettem. Ebben valószínűleg igaza van, de ameddig a felesége vagyok, nem fogom eltűrni, hogy mindenféle nőcskék támadásainak legyek kitéve, mert a végén nem egy Pitonhoz méltóan fogok viselkedni. Emellett azt sem viselném túl jól, ha a házasságunk ideje alatt viszont kezdene akárkivel is, legyen az Ingrede, vagy bárki más.  
>- Ez meg sem fordult a fejemben – válaszolta csendesen Piton, és elengedte a lány karját.<br>- Rendben, örülök, hogy ezt tisztáztuk. Egyébként, nem jön senki vacsorára, csak felbosszantott ez a nő, és ki kellett találnom valamit, mielőtt páros lábbal rúgom ki innen – vallotta be Hermione.  
>- Nagyon jól tette, már engem is az őrületbe kergetett – mondta, és megeresztett egy gúnyos félmosolyt. Ekkor Velda jelent meg, egy pergament lobogtatva.<br>- Kisasszony, megérkezett a válasz a levelére!  
>Hermione megköszönte, majd bontogatni kezdte a levelet.<p>

_Drága Hermione!  
>Végre hazajöttél! Már nagyon hiányoztál nekünk. Most itt vagyunk Sirius házában, ez biztonságosabb, mint az Odú, itt van Harry, Ron és Draco. Sajnos Neville már tegnap elutazott a nagymamájával, mert a karácsonyt az egyik bácsikájánál töltik, Luna pedig az édesapjával van. Tudod, Luna karácsonyi ajándékaként valami izé után kutatnak a világ másik végén, csak szünet után jönnek haza. De mi itt vagyunk, és nagyon várunk titeket vacsorára, anya külön kiemelte, hogy Pitont is hozd magaddal. Nyolcra gyertek, ölel:<br>Ginny, Ron, Draco, Harry_

- Professzor – szólította meg a férfit, aki időközben egy újsággal az egyik karosszékbe telepedett. – Nyolcra vacsorameghívást kaptunk Weasleyéktől.  
>Hermione azt hitte, Perselus tiltakozni fog, de csak bólintott, összehajtogatta az újságját, és azt motyogta, hogy felmegy lezuhanyozni.<br>Bár általában ódzkodott a nagy összejövetelektől, most jól jött neki, mert semmiképp sem akart kettesben maradni a lánnyal. Még mindig kínos volt az, ami történt köztük, emellett pedig még mindig olthatatlan vágyat érzett azok iránt a bizonyos ajkak iránt. Ezért, bár próbálta kizárni a lányt a gondolataiból, és diákként tekinteni rá, jobbnak érezte megelőzni a bajt.  
>Hermione meglepődött, hogy Piton ilyen hamar rábólintott a vacsorameghívásra, de végül megvonta a vállát, és ő is felment, hogy vegyen egy fürdőt.<br>Nyolc óra előtt nem sokkal már mindketten a szalonban voltak.  
>- Indulhatunk? – tette fel a kérdést Perselus, amikor Hermione megjelent. A lány bólintott. Együtt hoppanáltak a Grimmauld térre, de a lehető legtávolabb álltak egymástól, miközben Hermione Piton karjába kapaszkodott.<br>A kopogtatásra Sirius nyitott ajtót.  
>- Végre itt vagytok! – kiáltott fel vidáman, és szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, hogy vendégei bemehessenek.<br>- Sirius! Annyira hiányoztál – ölelte meg a lány.  
>- Piton.<br>- Black. – A két férfi hangja kimért volt, de legalább már nem provokálták egymást gúnynevekkel.  
>Az egész Weasley család Dracóval és Harryvel a hatalmas konyhában voltak. Mindenki nagyon örült a látogatóknak. A vacsorával még várni kellett, de a jó hangulatú beszélgetés kárpótolta őket ezért.<br>- Gyere, Hermione, megmutatjuk a házi feladatokat a szünetre – füllentette Harry, hogy végre maguk lehessenek. A lány értette a célzást, és kis idő múlva már mind az öten az egyik emeleti hálószobában ültek.  
>- Mindent el kell mesélned! – utasította Ginny.<br>- Rendben – sóhajtott fel Hermione. – Az esküvő után Castle Combe-ba hoppanáltunk, mert Pitonnak van a hegyekben egy háza. Ott azonnal megerősítette a védelmet, ezért napokig ki sem tudtunk mozdulni a házból, mert az udvar a bűbájok miatt átléphetetlen volt. Ráadásul semmi szórakozási lehetőség nem volt nálam, mert Velda elfelejtett ilyesmiket becsomagolni.  
>- Napokig össze voltatok zárva? – szörnyülködött Ron. – Mit csináltatok?<br>- Van egy olyan gyanúm, hogy azért nem volt annyira ingerszegény az a környezet – vigyorgott Draco, de Ginny egy pillantással elnémította.  
>- Igazából – folytatta – együtt főztünk, olvasgattunk a kandalló előtt, és néha beszélgettünk is. Aztán tegnap kaptuk a főnixtollat Dumbledore-tól, és végre feloldhattunk néhány varázslatot, így legalább elhagyhattuk a házat. Egyikünknek sem volt kedve még hazamenni, ezért megegyeztünk, hogy maradunk még egy napot. Ezek után pedig az ostoba ötletem támadt, hogy… hogy nézzük meg a naplementét a hegytetőről, mert az annyira gyönyörű. Útközben rengeteget beszélgettünk, és egyre bensőségesebbé vált a hangulat, a hegyre felérve pedig gyönyörű látvány tárult elénk, és… – Hermione nem tudta folytatni, az arca szinte lángolt.<br>- Azután mi történt? – faggatta Harry. – Nekünk bármit elmondhatsz, tudod jól.  
>- De annyira kínos! Jó, rendben, nem tudom, hogyan történt, de végül azt vettem észre, hogy csókolózunk.<br>- Tudtam! – sikkantott fel boldogan Ginny. – Már régóta mondom, hogy megérdemelsz valami rendes pasit.  
>- Rendes pasit? – visszhangozta Ron. – Jó, Piton tényleg rendes, de majdnem húsz évvel idősebb nálad.<br>- Ez nem számít, az a lényeg, hogy Hermione boldog legyen – mondta Harry.  
>- Várjatok, szerintem itt még nincs vége a történetnek, jól gondolom, Hermione? – szemlélte a lányt Draco.<br>- Tényleg nincs még vége. Mert képzeljétek, mindketten beláttuk, hogy hatalmas tévedés volt, amit csináltunk, ezért abban maradtunk, hogy nem feszegetjük többet a dolgot. Szóval el kell, hogy szomorítsalak titeket, engem egyáltalán nem érdekel Piton, és én sem őt. – Hermione a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy magát is becsapja, hiszen vonzódott a férfihoz, csak próbálta elnyomni az érzést. Ezt azonban a világért sem vallotta volna be hangosan. – Tegnap este Dumbledore eljött hozzánk vacsorára, és akkor mondta, hogy Mundungus eltűnt. Ma reggel pedig hazajöttünk, délután pedig megismertem a legvisszataszítóbb nőt a világon – mondta, és elmesélte Ingrede fenyegető szavait.  
>Amikor a történet végére ért, Draco megszólalt:<br>- Ingrede Marlowe… a Marlowe egy nagyon híres aranyvérű család vezetékneve – töprengett Draco. – Emlékszem, apámék régen említették ezt a nevet néhányszor.  
>- Biztosan igazad van. Ingrede nagyon lenéző volt, gondolom, mert nem vagyok aranyvérű. Ráadásul számít egy vacsorameghívásra tőlünk! Tiszta őrület, semmi kedvem még egyszer a társaságában lenni, és még Piton sem kedveli túlzottan.<br>- Semmi gond, Hermione. Van egy ötletem – villant meg cinkosan Draco szeme.

- Csodálatos volt a vacsora, Mrs Weasley, köszönjük a meghívást – ölelte meg az asszonyt az ajtóban Hermione.  
>- Örülök, hogy eljöttetek, ha már idén nem tölthetjük együtt a karácsonyt, legalább egy búcsúvacsorára összejöttünk – mondta Molly.<br>- El sem hiszem, hogy már holnap indultok – fordult a Weasley testvérekhez a lány. – Annyira fogtok hiányozni!  
>- Ti is nekünk, de két hét múlva találkozunk. Addig pedig küldünk baglyot egymásnak –bíztatta Ginny, majd kicsit félrevonta. – Amit pedig Draco tanácsolt, mindenképpen hajtsd végre, jó?<br>Hermione bólintott.  
>- Annyira rossz, hogy ti nem lesztek ott velem! – mondta kétségbeesetten a lány.<br>- De Harry és Draco ott lesznek, nekünk pedig mindent részletesen megírsz majd.  
>- Kitartás, Hermione, nagyon ügyes leszel – bíztatta vigyorogva Ron, majd ő is megölelte barátnőjét.<br>Perselus és Hermione elbúcsúztak a Weasley családtól, Harrytől és Siriustól, és hazahoppanáltak.

- Szeretnék egy vacsorát rendezni – mondta, miközben a lépcsőn lépegettek felfelé.  
>- Miféle vacsorát, és mikor? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.<br>- A barátainknak, néhány nap múlva. Gondoltam, meghívhatnánk Dumbledore-t, Harryt, Siriust, az édesanyját, Dracót és az ön barátja, Ingrede is eljöhetne. Úgyis ígértünk neki egy vacsorameghívást.  
>- De hiszen ki nem állhatja, maga mondta délután – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Perselus, majd gúnyosan folytatta. – A főzési képességei pedig tudtommal hagynak némi kívánnivalót maguk után. Persze, ha az a terve, hogy eltegye Ingrede-et láb alól, akkor megértem a vacsorakészítési buzgalmát…<br>- Természetesen Velda főzne, én pedig segítenék neki – mondta nyugodtan Hermione. – Az pedig igaz, hogy nem kedvelem azt a nőszemélyt, de ez egy társasági esemény, majd lakatot teszek a számra.  
>- Tudja jól, hogy semmi kedvem Blacket a házamban látni – húzta el a száját Perselus.<br>- De hiszen ma is egészen jól kijöttek egymással, és csak néhány óráról van szó. Egyébként pedig nekem is vannak bizonyos jogaim, ezért a vacsora meg lesz tartva. Jó éjt! – mosolygott a lány, és belépett a szobájába, magára hagyva a megrökönyödött bájitaltanárt.


End file.
